UnKnown
by wisegirl502
Summary: Silena & Luke Jackson have been living regular teenage lives until one day Silena and Luke find their house ransacked with no trace of their parents. Their lives take a severe change & they find out the truth behind their unknown heritage. With the help of three halfbloods, the siblings embark on a quest to save their parents.
1. My Parents Go AWOL

**Hi y'all! This is my new Percy Jackson story and it will also be a trilogy. The plan for this story and the sequel are already planned out but the third story is going to be the death of me although I'm saying that about another story too which I think my saying holds more truth for that story seeing as how I have over twenty chapter and I'm barely over halfway done and each chapter is about ten thousand words long and twenty pages long. But, I'd say you've had enough of my rambling. Go ahead and read the first chapter.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**But, uh, you're gonna have to promise me one thing. When you see my dad on the highway to hell? Kick his ass for me."**

**~Luke Castellan from the Percy Jackson movie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Excerpt from Chapter 1: My Parents Go AWOL<strong>_

**Silena**

Silena Jackson sat in the windowsill of her room drawing a building of grandeur and awe. It was strongly influenced by Greek architecture which Silena loved. She didn't know why but anything Greek fascinated her. The same went for her elder brother, Luke Jackson.

Silena glanced over at their most recent family portrait on her wall.

Her father, Percy Jackson, stood proudly behind Silena and Luke, who were sitting down. Percy's black hair contrasted sharply with her mother's blonde hair.

Her mother, Annabeth Jackson, stood next to Percy with her arm linked through his. Her blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders. Her mother's smile was full of pride and joy.

Luke was sitting in front of his father. They looked exactly alike from their eyes to their build save for the fact that Luke had inherited Annabeth's blonde locks. He was tall, taller than his father, and one of the tallest kids in their high school. Luke was going to be a senior. He also happened to be the star running back on their football team.

Lastly, there was Silena, sitting in front of her mother. She was the spitting image of her mother with the exception that she had inherited her father's jet black hair. Her hair contrasted sharply with her stormy gray eyes which lightened or darkened depending on her mood. She was going to be a junior this year.

"Silena!" Her mother called. Silena set down her sketch and went downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" Silena asked.

"Lara's on the phone," Her mom said. Silena took the phone from her mother.

"Hey, Lara," greeted Silena cheerfully.

"Hey! Do you want to go see Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes! Let me see if I can go though." Covering the phone with her hand, Silena asked her mom, "May I go to the movies to see Sherlock Holmes?"

"You may."

Uncovering the phone, Silena agreed to go to the movies.

"Where's Luke?" Mr. Jackson asked as he walked into the kitchen after Silena had hung up with Lara.

"He's with some friends playing football at the park," Silena replied, grabbing an apple.

"He's supposed to be back by two," Mrs. Jackson added.

"I see. And where might you be going?"

"To the movies with Lara," Silena said, grabbing her purse.

"Be careful. We love you," Mrs. Jackson said with a smile.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" Silena shouted as she walked out of their house.

The movie had been amazing. Robert Downey Jr. had looked fantastic, even when he had dressed up as a woman Silena had to admit.

Silena searched for her key to the house in her purse. Her purse was an absolute nightmare. She made a mental note to herself that she was going to have to clean it out soon… meaning in a few days, possibly weeks.

Finally, she found it and opened the front door.

Silena nearly screamed when she saw that her house had been ransacked. Dirt was scattered on the Persian rug in the foyer from the plant they kept near the front door. The plant was ripped apart. Their glass chandelier had crashed onto the floor. Sharp, deadly pieces of glass were strewn all over the place. With her whole body shaking, Silena walked farther into the house silently, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence lest the intruders were still in the house. Silena made her way into the kitchen, cringing when she accidently kicked a piece of glass, sending it flying into the wall with a "clink." She held her breath, not moving a muscle, until she was sure nothing or no one was going to come after her. The scene here was the same as the foyer. The dining room table was overturned, pots and pans were scattered, a few dented, a few completely split in half. It was those pots and pans that were split in half that scared Silena. Nothing came to mind when she thought of what could've done such a thing.

There was one thing, Silena noticed, that eased her conscience slightly. There was no sign of blood anywhere. Silena, now certain that no one was coming for her, walked into the living room. The couches were ripped to shreds, the TV was smashed in with glass covering the floor around it; the lamp had been thrown clear across the room, smashing into the window. The poker for the fireplace was stuck in the wall. Silena yanked it out and gripped it tightly. If the intruders came back, she was using this as a weapon and she would be ready for them. Silena went to the last room on the first floor. It was her father's office. The family portraits that lined the walls had fallen off with the glass broken everywhere. The computer had been taken off the desk and thrown into the wall, leaving a good sized hole in the wall. Cabinet doors on the desk were barely hanging onto their hinges. Silena still didn't see any blood.

Silena decided to go upstairs to see what had happened up there. The story was much the same up there as it was downstairs although there was a much more startling and disturbing sight. Blood was streaked on the walls; there was also blood on the carpet as if someone had been dragged. It took all of Silena's willpower not to be sick. Her room was completely wrecked. The only part that was still intact was her books in her closet of which she was thankful for. Her jewelry was scattered here and there but appeared to be whole. Her bed had snapped in two, her bed sheets ripped into pieces. Luke's room was much the same. She knew he'd be mad that his fatheads of Tom Brady, Aaron Rodgers, and Tim Tebow had been ruined. The guestroom, although not much had been kept in there besides a bed, two nightstands, and a dresser, was thoroughly ruined. Finally, Silena made it to her parents' room. This was where the most damage had been done. The bed was strewn all over the place. Part of the metal headboard, a pole, was sticking straight down from the ceiling. The sheets were almost unrecognizable from being ripped apart and being spread out all over the room. The dresser had its drawers missing, and when Silena found them, they were stacked in a corner of the room, as if they had been used a shield. Her mother's jewelry was thrown about carelessly, and Silena picked up her mother's favorite earrings: a pair of dangling owls- a gift, Silena was told, from Annabeth's mother. Mrs. Jackson rarely went anywhere without them. Mrs. Jackson's New York Yankees baseball cap was also found by Silena, behind the stack of dresser drawers. Silena held onto it, more because she knew it was one of her mother's most prized possessions, for some reason which neither Silena nor Luke could ever figure out. The two of them always argued that there were plenty of Yankee hats in the world. Their mother would always say "But not like this one." They usually dropped the subject after that.

Her father's pen that he always carried with him was on the floor. It was a gold-bronze color with the engraving _Anaklusmos_, which Silena and Luke had somehow known that it meant _Riptide_. Neither of them knew why their father had named his pen, but he always told them never to touch it. His deadly seriousness when he had told them that kept them well far away from it. Silena picked it up, knowing her father would want it.

"Mom? Dad?" Silena shouted, her voice trembling. There was no reply. She shouted their names again. Once again, there was no response.

"I have to call Luke," Silena murmured to herself. She ran downstairs and fumbled for her cell phone in her purse. She pulled it out and dialed her brother's number. He didn't pick up the first, second, third, or fourth time she called. She called him again and he finally picked up.

"Geez, Silena! Have you called me enough? Listen, I know I'm late getting home. I know I told mom and dad I'd be home by two and I know it's three but I'm on my way home now. Can you tell them that?" Luke said in annoyance when he picked up, not giving Silena any chance to tell him what happened.

"Luke…" Silena said with a tremble. Luke was silent before asking in a much gentler voice, "Silena, what's wrong?"

"I-I came home and m-mom and dad aren't here… and our house is ransacked. I'm scared. I don't know where they are! The house is completely trashed! And upstairs there's blood everywhere!" Silena rambled, on the verge of tears.

"Silena! Calm down. Go and wait for me outside. Leave the garage door open and wait for me there, okay? Do you have anything to defend yourself with?"

"I-I have a poker for the fireplace. It was completely embedded in the wall. I pulled it out."

"Geez…" Luke mumbled. "Okay, now go in the garage and wait for me. I'm just a couple minutes away."

"Okay," Silena sighed. They hung up and Silena hastily went out into the garage, putting up the garage door. This was the only part of the house that seemed unaffected by the gruesome battle that had occurred in the house. Silena sat on the ladder, warily looking out for anyone looking suspicious… or for spiders. Silena loathed them and she was pretty sure every spider in the world was out to get her. Her mom was the same way.

Silena choked up at the thought of her mom, her eyes tearing up. It was torture not knowing where she was and if she was okay.

The sound of a car pulling up made Silena's vision clear. It was her brother. Silena jumped up and ran to meet him. He got out of the car quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But I have no clue about mom or dad." Luke grabbed Silena's hand and walked into the house. He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Have you tried calling them?" Luke inquired, looking at Silena.

"N-no. I was in so much shock I guess I didn't think of it. You call dad. I'll call mom." Luke and Silena took out there phones. Luke dialed his father's number, Silena dialed her mother's. They waited impatiently.

That's when they heard their parents' phones ringing… in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Our Grandparents Are Gods

**I'm losing my mojo… not for this story but for my procedure of writing my stories. I'm getting confused on which one's I've updated and which ones I haven't. Okay, go read the story.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

**"Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the world together."**

**~Oprah Winfrey**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Our Grandparents Are Gods<p>

**Luke**

Silena and Luke looked at each other before dashing upstairs where the ringing was coming from. Sure enough, when the siblings went into their parents' bedroom, their mother and father's cell phones were next to the door. Luke picked the phones up, hanging up his own cell.

"This is not good," Luke mumbled. "Let's go back to the kitchen."

The two headed back down to the kitchen before looking at their parents' phones. Silena looked at what Luke was doing on their dad's phone. Luke went to the emergency contacts. He and Silena were there and so were three other people whom he didn't recognize: a Patrick, Annie, and Mr. Brunner.

"Who are they? Mom has them in her phone, too," Silena said.

"I don't know. Let's say we call… Patrick…" Luke decided. Luke hit the 'send' button before turning the phone's speaker on.

"Percy, is everything all right? Has Annabeth kicked you out of the house? I hope not," A man rambled. Silena and Luke gave each other a questioning glance.

"Uh, sir, this isn't Percy," Luke replied hesitantly. There was a minute of silence. "Hello?"

"… Who are you? Why do you have my son's phone?" Patrick demanded. Luke and Silena's mouths dropped open.

"Did you just say this is your son's phone?" Luke inquired incredulously.

"Yes, now I demand you to tell me who you are!"

"_Your_ son?" Luke repeated.

"Oh for heaven's sake Luke, we don't have time for this!" Silena exclaimed exasperatedly. "This is Silena and Luke Jackson. We are Percy and Annabeth's kids. Our parent's are missing and it looks like a murder scene at our house. We don't know what to do!"

"Did you say Percy and Annabeth are missing?" Patrick's voice asked… right behind them. Silena and Luke whirled around.

"Holy sh-" Luke shouted before Silena screamed bloody murder. Luke forced Silena to get behind him, which he didn't have that much trouble.

The man stared at them in a confused but amused look. Of course, that was until Luke threw the knife he had been holding at him. The man didn't even have time to react before the knife embedded itself in his arm.

"You have Athena's aim I see," the man said with a smile.

"I-I can't believe-" Luke stammered as he stared at the knife he had thrown. Silena grabbed another knife in case the man decided to let go of his cool demeanor and attack them.

"I am assuming you're Luke since Silena seems to have the higher pitched voice from what I recall from our conversation on the phone," the man said.

"Dude, you just appeared out of freaking nowhere and you're asking me who _I _am? Who the hell are you?" Luke questioned furiously.

"I, my grandson, am Poseidon, god of the seas, horses, and earth-shaker," the man said. Luke laughed.

"Right, and I'm Zeus," Luke replied sarcastically. "Dude, what the hell are you on?"

"I'm not on anything and if you don't believe me… here." Luke and Silena stared open-mouthed as a trident appeared in the hands of the man claiming to be Poseidon.

"Holy mother of pearl," Silena murmured.

"I want to learn that trick. It could be so useful," Luke said.

"Luke! A man just magically made a trident appear and you want to know how he _did it_?" Silena asked incredulously.

"What? I could scare half the opposing football teams out of their wits if I did that," Luke argued.

"Why does everything come back to football for you?" Silena demanded.

"Well, I'm trying to get a scholarship for college from football. I think I should be focusing on football you know," Luke wrangled.

"What in Zeus's name is going on Poseidon?" A woman shouted at the top of her lungs. Silena and Luke shut their mouths and they stared at the woman who had, like Poseidon, appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Athena, what an unexpected, unpleasant visit this is. Unfortunately, it's good that you're here," Poseidon said.

"Are you going to- OW!" The woman yelped, looking down at her hand. A deep cut was there with gold Ichor flowing out of the wound. The woman whipped around to face Luke and Silena. Her eyes immediately settled on Silena who still had her hand in the post-throwing position. The woman grabbed a dagger, preparing to throw it. Luke stood protectively in front of Silena.

"How _dare_ you-" the woman began before Poseidon cut her off by grabbing her arms and saying, "Athena, stop this silliness," Poseidon chided.

"Get your filthy hands off me barnacle beard," Athena spat, attempting to stab Poseidon with her dagger.

"I will if you don't stab me or the kids," Poseidon offered, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," Athena grumbled. Poseidon let go of her reluctantly. Athena stuck to her word and sheathed her dagger.

"Now where is my daughter? Where is Annabeth?" Athena demanded.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Percy is missing as well. The kids called me," Poseidon explained, pointing at Luke and Silena. Luke and Silena raised the knives they had grabbed when Poseidon had been attempting to restrain Athena.

"You're Percy and Annabeth's children?" Athena asked quietly. Luke and Silena nodded.

"Goodness heavens! I can't believe how grown up you two are!" Athena exclaimed, rushing at them, paying no heed to the knives Silena and Luke were still holding. Athena grabbed them in a bear hug. Luke went frigid as Athena hugged him.

"Uh, might I ask you two what in the hell is going on?" Luke asked bluntly once Athena had released the two of them… five minutes later.

"Well, as I hope you two might have guessed, we're your grandparents. Percy is my son, Annabeth is Athena's daughter," Poseidon informed them.

"You- You're- You're our grandparents?" Silena stammered.

"Yes," Athena answered.

"But why have we not met you? Why haven't our parents told us about you? Why have we only met Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and Mr. and Mrs. Chase?" Luke asked furiously. "Why haven't we been allowed to meet you? Why haven't our parents explained to us that we're related to a god and goddess? _WHY?_"

"Luke, calm down. We'll explain everything. You parents will have to explain their reasoning for most of the questions you have but we can answer a few. To your first question, your parents didn't want you exposed to the mythological world, which meant us which goes in hand with your second and third and fourth question. The reason they haven't explained your heritage is because if you knew that you were demigods, your scent would be stronger, and the monsters would have found you much more quickly," Athena explained.

"Both of you are on crack," Luke muttered.

"Okay, I think Luke and I are going to leave you two psychopaths and head on over to the police station," Silena said seriously.

"The only place you two will be going is camp," Athena said in a firm voice.

"No, I don't give a damn about going to a camp. I want to get my parents back!" Luke yelled.

"If you want your parents back, you need to train first so you can survive whatever comes after you when you go rescue them," Poseidon argued lightly.

"Luke, I-I think we should trust them," Silena whispered.

"You just called them psychopaths and now you're saying we should trust them? Are you out of your mind, Silena?" Luke hissed.

"Probably, but I think they're telling the truth. Please, Luke, let's go," Silena begged. Luke looked at Silena with intensity, his blood pressure rising, before he finally agreed.

"Fine," Luke said, still looking at Silena. "We'll go."

Athena marched over there, grabbed Luke and Silena by their hands and zapped them to the top of a hill with a sign that said "Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon appeared a few seconds later.

"Whoa…" Silena whispered.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where demigods come to train to fight," Poseidon said, spreading his arms out. Luke and Silena stared at the sprawling place before them. Luke had never seen anything like it before. Kids from toddlers to teenagers were all over the place: at an archery range, at an arena practicing sword fighting, riding horses… in the air.

"What are those… things?" Luke asked, pointing at the flying horses.

"Oh tell me you've heard of pegasi," Poseidon said in a desperately hopeful tone.

"Yeah, but they're not supposed to exist," Luke replied.

"Neither should Athena nor I, but we do. Come on, it's time you meet Mr. Brunner, or as your parents called him, Chiron."

With that said, Poseidon and Athena headed into camp with a guarded Luke and Silena following behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter! I can't wait to write the next one! This story is by far one of my favorite ones to write! Anyways, if you liked the chapter, please review and add it to story alertfavorite!**


	3. Fried Zekechini

**Hey y'all! Hope everyone's enjoying the New Year so far :) I am except that I wish I had more time to write chapters. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. Onwards with the story!**

**Quote of the Chapter:  
><strong>"**Stressed is desserts spelled backwards."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Fried Zeke-chini<p>

Luke and Silena trailed closely behind Poseidon and Athena. While Luke barely trusted them, he also knew they were the only ones he could count on at the moment until he figured out a way to get him and Silena safe.

"That cabin over there is where you'll be staying," Poseidon said, pointing to a long, low cabin that was made of sea rock.

"They have a choice Poseidon! They can easily choose _my_ cabin as well!" Athena snapped, pointing to her cabin. Luke and Silena looked at each other, both on the verge of smiling. It was amusing, despite the situation, that the two gods were arguing with each other like a brother and sister would.

"Are you two always like this?" Luke asked. Silena elbowed him in the ribs, but Luke merely grinned.

"Yes. I would prefer not to argue but she takes on her father's temper and has the nastiest attitude around people she doesn't like," Poseidon said casually which made him receive a smack upside the head from Athena. Poseidon merely grinned; Luke couldn't help but see the resemblance between Poseidon and his father. They both had that innocent look with a mischievous gleam in their eyes at all time. Luke wondered if he had that same look too.

"Here we are. This is the Big House," Athena informed, walking up the steps. A boy, about Luke's age, walked out. He had short, cropped black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked at Poseidon and Athena before bowing to them.

"Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena," the boy said.

"Afternoon Derek," Poseidon greeted warmly. Derek stood back up. His eyes settled Luke before sliding over to Silena. Derek's gaze lingered on Silena for a couple of seconds before he said, "Goodbye."

"Come along," Athena urged. Silena turned back around and watched Derek walk away.

"I saw that," Luke whispered, nudging her.

"Saw what?" Silena inquired innocently.

"You were checking him out, weren't you?" Luke teased.

"I was not!" Silena objected.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Luke, Silena, meet Chiron, leader of Camp Half-Blood," Poseidon introduced. Luke looked at the man Poseidon had motioned to. He was in a wheelchair… the next moment, he was a centaur.

Silena gasped.

"Nice to meet you, Silena and Luke Jackson. I've longed to meet the children of my favorite pupils," Chiron said, extending his hand for Luke and Silena to shake.

Luke was the first one to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Luke said. Silena repeated what Luke had done.

"How old are you?" Chiron questioned.

"I'm seventeen, sir. Silena's sixteen," Luke answered.

"Luke, you look just like Percy save for the hair. Silena, you look just like Annabeth, and once again, save for the hair." Chiron smiled. "Tell me about yourselves."

"Um, I'm going to be a senior, Silena's going to be a junior. I'm the first-string halfback on my school's football team and Silena has the top grades in the school," Luke said.

"Are either of you dyslexic?" Chiron asked.

"I am, sir. Silena's not," Luke admitted. Luke had to admit that he was somewhat jealous that Silena wasn't dyslexic. He knew he shouldn't feel that way. Don't think that he wasn't happy for her but there were times when he wished he wasn't dyslexic, especially coming from one of the smartest schools in the state.

"So, I'm assuming you have a lot of questions to ask?" Chiron let the question hang in the air.

"We do," Luke replied shortly.

"Well, then, ask-" Chiron was cut off by the door slamming open. A girl, about Luke's age, stormed in. She was tall but was still a few inches shorter than him. Her hazel eyes were blazing with anger and her curly, blonde hair lashed around her face like whips. She was in short shorts with a red tank top on. With some black converse and a deadly sword sheathed on her back, he knew she could kick some major butt, especially when he saw the way her legs flexed when she walked. He knew he'd have to stay out of kicking range of her. She was tan, probably from being out in the sun. Luke was mesmerized by her.

Luke could've sworn lightning was coming off her fingertips.

"Chiron!" The girl shouted. The aura of power the girl was giving off startled Luke and Silena so much that they took a step back.

"Bryn, what's the matter?" Chiron asked tiredly, making Luke guess this was not the first time it had happened. A boy, about thirteen, came in behind the girl named Bryn. He was grinning maniacally, his eyes crazed.

"I swear in Zeus's name, if I find this little _twit_ in my stuff again, you will have fried Zeke-chini on your hands!" The girl pointed an accusatory finger at the boy. Luke noticed something. She had an accent… something told him it was European, probably English.

"Fried Zeke-chini?" Luke asked, instantly regretting saying anything when the girl's severe look rested on him.

"Yes!" She snapped at him. "Do you want to join the list of people I want to fry?"

"I think I already have," Luke observed. The corners of Bryn's mouth twitched, almost as if she wanted to smile.

"Bryn! Calm yourself!" Chiron ordered firmly. Bryn looked at Chiron again. "Zeke, how many times have I told you to leave Miss Winchester alone?" Chiron questioned seriously.

"I don't know sir. How many times?" Zeke asked with a stupid grin.

"Don't get smart with your superior, Zeke Harrison," Athena scolded severely. Zeke looked over at the goddess, his smirk slid off his face.

"L-Lady Athena… L-Lord Poseidon. It's an honor," Zeke stammered. Luke tried not to laugh. He looked up at Bryn who did a quick curtsy to the two gods.

"You will do as Chiron tells you and you will not mess with Miss Winchester anymore," Athena commanded.

"Yes, Lady Athena," Zeke replied fearfully.

"Good boy. Now go and practice your archery. You may be related to Apollo but you've been losing your touch trailing Bryn here."

Zeke nodded and bolted out the door… but not before getting zapped in the butt by Bryn. Zeke yelped and rushed out.

"Thank you Lady Athena," Bryn said with a small smile, although her eyes still showed her blazing anger.

"You're welcome," Athena replied.

"Try not to scare my grandchildren as well. They're new and I don't want them to think everyone is going to zap them in the butt if they make someone mad," Poseidon said.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon." Bryn did a curt nod. It was obvious she wasn't a big fan of Poseidon.

"You're just like your father," Poseidon pointed out with a laugh.

"You have to love children of the Big Three, Poseidon. We're unlike anything else," Bryn said with an impish smile.

"How right you are." Poseidon laughed.

"Lady Athena, Lord Poseidon," Bryn said with a curtsy to each of them. She curtsied to Chiron as well before walking regally out of the room, as if she was royalty. On her way out, she looked at Luke and Silena. Her eyes met Luke's and for a brief moment, the anger in her eyes subsided into a sort of understanding. Perhaps she knew how Luke was feeling, coming into this world and all.

And then, as soon as the change had come, the anger replaced whatever emotion Luke thought he had seen. She practically strutted out of the house like she owned the place. The door shut after her… without anyone touching it.

"I'm sorry about that," Chiron apologized. "What questions do you have?"

"Who was that?" Luke asked, still somewhat dazed by the girl's presence. Silena stifled a giggle, obviously seeing that her brother was curious about the girl that had literally stormed into his life for a brief few minutes.

"That was Bryn Winchester," Chiron answered.

"Who's her father?" Silena questioned.

"Zeus, God of the Sky and King of Olympus," Chiron replied hesitantly, glancing over at Poseidon. Luke nodded in understanding.

"I actually don't have that many questions," Luke admitted. He had… they just all flew out of his mind when Bryn had walked in the room.

"I see. Well, you two can choose which cabin you'd like to be a part of. You can either choose Athena or Poseidon. Poseidon is completely empty except for the occasional friendly Cyclops. Athena has eleven kids: five girls, six boys," Chiron informed.

"I think I'll take Poseidon," Luke said. Silena looked at Luke before saying, "I'll take Athena."

Luke looked at her bewilderedly but didn't say anything.

"Alright. Your stuff will be waiting for you in your rooms. Feel free to change cabins if you please. Just let me know ahead of time," Chiron said.

"Yes, sir," Silena and Luke replied simultaneously.

"If you need anything, let me know," Chiron told them warmly. Luke and Silena bowed before leaving the room. When they were out in fresh air, Luke took in a deep breath.

"Our lives have been completely turned upside down," Luke sighed, banging his head on the wooden beam.

"Where do we go from here?" Silena asked.

"We learn a few tricks and then we go find mom and dad and figure out what the hell is going on," Luke declared.

"Do you plan on going by yourselves? It's an awfully stupid, moronic thing to do seeing as how inexperienced you are," A girl's voice said. The familiar accent spiked Luke's adrenaline as he turned around. Bryn was walking up the porch steps. The boy named Derek was with her. Her hair bounced as she walked up the steps.

"She's right you know. Oh, and have fun getting past Peleus," Derek said with a grin. "He'll sound quite an alarm."

"Who's Peleus?" Luke inquired.

"He's the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece," Bryn explained. "I'll see you later Derek. I have some things to discuss with Chiron. Oh, and Derek? Your pants are falling down. I thought I'd let you know in case you want to pull them up so you can a good impression on the new girl." Bryn nodded towards Silena.

Color rose in Derek's cheeks as he pulled up his pants while Silena blushed profusely. Luke glared at Bryn.

"He'll be making no such impressions," Luke growled.

"I beg to differ," Bryn countered. "If I were you, I wouldn't get in the way because if Aphrodite wants these two to be together, she'll cut down everything in her way, including a naïve grandchild of Poseidon and Athena."

"Don't talk to my brother like that," Silena snapped.

"I have seniority over both of sweet cheeks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to discuss with Chiron. Good day."

Bryn gave a slight head nod to Luke and Silena and a kiss on the cheek for Derek (much to the annoyance of both Luke and Silena) before walking into the Big House.

"Is she always that blunt?" Silena muttered.

"Yep. I'm Derek Michaels. What are your names?" Derek questioned in a friendly manner.

"I'm Silena Jackson and this is my brother Luke," Silena replied somewhat abashedly.

"How old are you?" Luke smirked at Derek.

"I'm seventeen, although I'll be eighteen in November," Derek replied. "And you?"

"I'm seventeen going on eighteen in October," Luke answered, standing up a little straighter.

"I'm sixteen," Silena said.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place. Bryn's orders." Derek laughed.

"Is Bryn your girlfriend or something?" Luke queried. Derek cracked up.

"Hell no. She's my best friend. Besides, I'm technically her great-great uncle. I don't date anyone related to Apollo. It's too weird," Derek said, shaking his head at the thought.

"How are you her great-great uncle?" Silena asked, confused.

"Apollo is her great-great grandfather. Apollo is my father. So she's technically my great-great niece."

"So people from the same cabins don't date but people from different cabins do?" Luke inquired.

"Correct."

"That's weird…" Luke muttered.

"You get used to it. Believe me, I thought the same thing when I first came here," Derek assured. Luke and Silena followed Derek around the camp as he told them what everything was, how everything worked, and what to do at every place. He was quick-witted and funny, which Silena seemed to enjoy Luke noticed.

When the tour was done, Derek, Luke, and Silena headed down to the docks. There they sat, talking about nothing in particular until Luke noticed Bryn walking towards the forest which distracted him.

"I wouldn't advise going to talk to her right now," Derek warned casually.

"Why not?" Luke snapped.

"She's in a ticked off mood. I can tell even from here."

"I'm still going to talk to her," Luke said, standing up.

"What will happen if he goes and talks to her?" Silena questioned worriedly.

"She'll teach him his place here, which right now is at the bottom of the list since he's new, that includes you too, Silena."

"What's her problem?" Silena grumbled.

"Don't be too hard on Bryn. She hasn't had an easy life," Derek said quietly, glancing sadly at the edge of the forest where Bryn had disappeared to.

"That doesn't give her the right to be a jerk to everyone," Silena pointed out.

"I'm still going to talk to her," Luke grumbled.

"Suit yourself but don't come to me when she turns you into dolphin safe tuna," Derek joked. Luke flashed Derek with an angry, warning look before heading into the forest after Bryn.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the third chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed! If you like this story, please review! I have to get five before I'll write the next chapter!<strong>


	4. My Nickname is Sharkboy

**Since y'all were so quick to review (7 reviews in less than 24 hours, that's a new record for me), I decided to put the chapter up early :) I also have nothing to do because it's a snow day… I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**There are no stupid questions. Just stupid people."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: My Nickname is Sharkboy<p>

Luke walked towards the forest after Bryn. He knew it was stupid because knowing his luck, she wouldn't hold back with the zapping and she probably would turn him into dolphin safe tuna.

The forest closed in around him quickly, swallowing him up in a quiet, serene world. Most of the trees towered over him although there were a few smaller trees that Luke observed had branches good for climbing. Luke was going to have to come here again.

Luke continued walking through the forest. The sunlight streaming through the cracks created a soft, surreal glow to the surroundings. Luke took in the beauty of it all.

His appreciation for it all was interrupted by a scuttling behind him. Whirling around, Luke scrambled back as he absorbed the fact that there was a scorpion the size of a German Shepherd in front of him.

"What the in the world?" Luke breathed as he stared at the creature with a mixture of awe and horror. Creatures like those weren't supposed to exist... The scorpion was solid black save for the piercing red and white eyes staring at him. The scorpion's stinger waved back and forth menacingly. It started coming towards Luke with the obvious intent to kill him. Luke looked around furtively, trying to find anything that would help him kill the thing. A long, sharp branch caught his attention. Making no sudden movements, Luke started heading towards the branch but the scorpion saw his course of action immediately. It shot forward at Luke who barely managed to get out of the way. He grabbed a rock and threw it at one of the eyes. The scorpion squealed, a horrible screeching sound. Taking advantage of the distraction, Luke grabbed the branch. With all his strength, he swung the branch at the scorpion's head. There was a crunch where Luke smashed in some of the eyes.

"That's disgusting!" Luke exclaimed. The scorpion whipped its tail around, knocking the branch out of Luke's hands. Luke swore as the scorpion whipped its tail back around, aiming for Luke's head. Luke ducked and rolled to the side. The scorpion was fast; Luke knew he wouldn't be able to outrun it. Luke's heart was pounding. He was thinking he wasn't going to get out of the situation.

He backed up, the scorpion followed. He finally reached a creek. It was shallow but maybe the scorpion didn't like water. Luke decided it was his only option. He stepped into the creek. It went up to just a few inches above his ankles. Luke suddenly felt a surge of power. A tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach stunned Luke. Although it was strange, Luke ignored it and focused on the scorpion. Suddenly, the tugging sensation was gone and a jet of water was shooting at the scorpion. Luke shook his eyes in disbelief. Somehow he knew he had done that. He kept the stream of water going until he didn't see the outline of the scorpion in the water-ball he had created. He released the stream of water and found himself staring at water-drenched, exhausted scorpion. Of course, it was still pretty ticked off. It shook off the water and as it headed towards Luke, an arrow sailed out of nowhere and hit the scorpion on its back. The scorpion disappeared in a sulfurous-smelling powder, making Luke gag.

"That was quite impressive," Bryn acknowledged, although Like didn't see her.

"How long have you been watching? And where are you?" Luke asked, looking around. A rustling above him made Luke look up. Bryn was nimbly climbing down the tree directly above him. When she was about ten feet from the ground, she jumped landing gracefully on her feet.

"I was up in the trees the whole time. I was asleep until your little altercation with the scorpion woke me up. I've been watching since you crushed its eyes." Bryn leaned up against the trunk of the tree she had been in.

"And it never occurred to you that I might need help?" Luke demanded incredulously.

"It did occur to me but you seemed to be handling it quite well to me," Bryn said with a shrug. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were impressive fighting that thing. However, when you used that jet of water, I figured I would step in."

"Why then?" Luke muttered, stepping out of the creek. The moment his feet touched dry land, he collapsed... Or he almost did. Bryn was there to catch him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and supported him. Luke felt completely drained of energy.

"You collapsing the moment you stepped out of the creek is one reason," Bryn said, then whispered into his ear, "And because if you're serious about saving your mom and dad, you need to learn how to fight with and without weapons and how to stall for time. And you passed with flying colors... Or in your case, swimming colors," Bryn joked, taking her arms off Luke as he sat down, leaning up against a tree. Bryn kneeled down next to him and pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like... a cookie?

"Is that a cookie?" Luke asked.

"No, it's ambrosia. Here, it will help with the fatigue," Bryn said as she handed the cookie-like food to Luke who had just noticed he was trembling. He took it warily, not completely trusting her. "I swear I'm not trying to poison you."

With a grimace, he ate it and was shocked to find it tasted like s'mores. Strength returned to his limbs and his fatigue mostly vanished.

"Have any more of that stuff?" Luke inquired hopefully. Bryn merely laughed.

"If you have too much, it'll kill you," Bryn said. "What did it taste like to you? It has a different taste for all of us."

"It tasted like s'mores... So this will probably sound like a stupid question but where are you from?"

"There are no stupid questions," Bryn said, sitting down with her legs drawn up to her chest. "Just stupid people."

"And here I thought you were actually going to be nice to me," Luke chuckled. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from England," Bryn replied quietly.

"What part?"

"Outside of London." There was an edge in Bryn's voice. Luke couldn't quite place what it was but by the look on Bryn's face, he knew questions would be unwelcome in that direction.

"So having me fight that... _thing_ by myself was to give me practice?" Luke queried.

"I want you to be successful when you go get your parents and when that happens, you will need to have superior fighting skills along with battle strategies but being related to Athena that will come easier to you than most."

"So you were trying to help me?" Luke grinned.

"I thought you said you were related to Athena?" Bryn said, which wiped Luke's smirk off his face. "Yes, I was trying to help you."

Luke was about to make a sarcastic remark but a bell in the distance caught their attention. Bryn muttered a curse under her breath that sounded suspiciously like Greek.

"What's that?" Luke asked, standing up along with Bryn.

"Warning bell saying that dinner starts in five minutes. It took a lot longer than that to get back here."

Bryn twirled around in circle, apparently looking for something which Luke decided to ask her about. Bryn didn't reply; instead, she looked at the tree she had been in earlier and started climbing it. Curious to know what she was doing, Luke followed. The tree didn't seem that tall from the ground but being up at the very top, Luke was feeling sick to his stomach looking down at the ground. Bryn, on the other hand, seemed completely unaffected.

"Camp is that direction," Bryn announced, pointing at a smoke plume in the distance. "The problem is I don't think we can get there in time by walking. I hope you're up for running."

Bryn and Luke started climbing back down the tree. Near the middle of the tree, Luke lost his footing. He started to fall, but Bryn grabbed his outstretched hand. With a surprising amount of strength, she held onto him until he found his footing and something to hold onto.

"That's two you owe me now," Bryn said with a chuckle.

"It's one! You didn't help me with that scorpion until the very end," Luke corrected.

"I still saved your rear so it's two. If you're wise, which you should be since you're related to Athena, you'll agree that it's two."

Luke muttered to himself about girls being impossible. Bryn appeared not to have heard it. When the two of them reached the ground, Bryn took off running. Luke chased after her. He slowly shortened the distance between them; being the star running-back on his football team, it was relatively easy to catch up to her. However, by the time he did catch up to her, they had run out of the forest and had a clear view of the camp. Bryn didn't stop running though; neither did Luke.

"Where are we going?" Luke managed to ask between breaths as he ran alongside her. Bryn didn't answer his question (once again) and she slowed down to a walk as they reached the cabins. She was breathing heavily, looking a little pale.

"Are you okay?" Luke inquired.

"Yeah. I don't have that good of endurance," Bryn explained. "I'll see you later. You can line up with the Athena cabin or eat by yourself at the Poseidon table."

"What table are you sitting at?"

"The Apollo one. He's my great-great grandfather so I have a right to sit there."

"So depending on who you're related to, that's what table you sit at?"

"Correct."

"Why is that?"

"It's just the ways it has always been."

"But what if you're the only child of that god without any other god heritage in you?"

"Then you sit by yourself."

"So if Aphrodite was your great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, and Demeter was your mother, you would still have the choice to sit at the Aphrodite table?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Bryn asked exasperatedly.

"Only when I want to clarify on something or when I want to annoy someone," Luke said with a grin.

"Well you're doing a phenomenal job," Bryn muttered. "Now get to the Athena line before I turn you into fried catfish, sharkboy."

"Sharkboy?" Luke chuckled. "You know an insulting nickname usually means that person has a crush on you?"

Luke jumped to avoid Bryn's well-aimed kick to his shin. He dashed off before she could get another shot. When he looked over his shoulder, Bryn was grinning as she walked towards Zeus's cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked the chapter! Please review!<strong>


	5. I'm A Celebrity

**Hey y'all. Okay, so I finally updated my Ace Combat story so now I can update this one and others! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Time is a great teacher, but unfortunately it kills all its pupils…"**

**~Louis Hector Berlioz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I'm A Celebrity<p>

**Silena**

Silena was standing at the back of the Athena line when Luke came up to stand behind her. He had a big, dorky grin on his face.

"So Bryn didn't turn you into fried catfish?" Silena asked.

"Nope, you're going to have to deal with an annoying, overprotective brother even longer," Luke replied cheerfully.

"Oh great… so what happened?"

"Nothing," Luke answered nonchalantly.

"Really? _Nothing _happened?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Luke, you're grinning the mindless idiot you are. What happened?" Silena urged.

"Fine, she saved my life from a scorpion the size of a German Sheppard and then we talked. Happy?"

"Talked about what?" Silena asked as they reached the dining pavilion.

"I'm sure you would love to know," Luke said with an impish grin. "And I'm not a mindless idiot."

"I beg to differ," Silena retorted.

"Actually, your brother is quite intelligent," Bryn said, appearing next to Silena. Both Silena and Luke jumped at her sudden appearance. "But he has a knack for hiding it. Perhaps it's that blonde hair of his."

"Do you always appear out of nowhere like that?" Silena asked in annoyance.

"Yes, she does. You get used to it though," Derek said, appearing next to Bryn. Luke's grin slid off his face as he saw Silena blushing at Derek. Whether Derek saw Luke's sudden change in expression, he didn't let on.

"I came over here because I didn't know if you were wondering or not but that scorpion you encountered is just one of many monsters in the forest. The forest is stocked with monsters of all kinds to keep us trained and whatnot. They don't come out of there though so there's no need to worry," Bryn said, seeing the looks on Luke and Silena's face.

"Just never go in there unarmed," Derek said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Silena agreed with a small laugh.

"By the way, prep yourselves for the end of dinner. You're going to be introduced to everyone," Bryn warned.

"Why should we prep ourselves?" Silena questioned defiantly.

"You'll see," Bryn said. Silena looked at Luke, trying to telepathically ask him what he saw in this girl. Luke caught her eye but all Silena understood was that he was still hooked on Bryn. When she turned back around, both Bryn and Derek were gone.

"What the-?" Silena started to say when she saw Bryn and Derek at the Apollo table.

"Come on; let's go sit down," Luke said, dragging Silena towards the Athena table.

"I don't know what you see in her," Silena muttered.

"Just like I don't know what you see in Derek," Luke countered.

"He hasn't tried to turn me into fried catfish," she pointed out.

"He also hasn't saved your life," he retorted. The two of them sat down and a boy named Ian showed them what to do. After giving a piece of barbecued pork for sacrifice to the gods, Silena and Luke chowed down on their food.

Near the end of dessert, which consisted of Upside Down Pineapple cake, Ian asked, "So how are you enjoying your time here so far?"

"It's okay. It's a lot to take in," Silena admitted.

"I bet. Don't worry though, it gets easier. So what happened? How did you two end up here?"

"Um, our parents went missing… our house was ransacked. Our grandparents took us here," Silena explained sadly. Ian's face fell into a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Thank you."

"So who is that red-haired girl up there?" Luke inquired, staring at the girl with startling green eyes. He could've sworn he'd seen a picture of her somewhere.

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's the Oracle. She's the one that gives us prophecies that we follow on quests. If you want to go on a quest, she's the one you go to."

"Interesting." Silena saw the gleam in Luke's eyes. He was obviously thinking about how to get their parents.

"Everyone!" Chiron yelled. The talking subsided as the campers turned to face Chiron. "I am here to introduce two new campers: Silena and Luke Jackson. Please come up here you two."

Nervously, Silena and Luke made their way to the front of the dining pavilion where Chiron was standing. The curious expressions of the kids made Silena and Luke uncomfortable.

"Jackson, sir? Do you mean they're the kids of _the_ Percy and Annabeth Jackson?" A girl from the Demeter cabin practically squeaked. A murmur went through the crowd.

"Yes, Hannah. Luke and Silena were already claimed in my presence by Poseidon and Athena, their grandparents."

Gasps went through the pavilion as the gossip started up. It took Chiron five minutes before he could subdue the conversations.

"I expect that you will make them feel welcome and teach them what they need to know. I will need two people to help show Luke and Silena around and to teach them everything they need to know. Do I have any volunteers?"

There was a chorus of everyone saying "I'll do it!" and "I'll show them _everything_" (Silena tried not to gag at the pathetic, adoring looks the girls were giving Luke).

"We'll do it, sir." Bryn and Derek's voice cut through the chatter, silencing everyone. Chiron looked at them; he seemed shocked that Bryn had offered.

"Very well. Thank you. You start tomorrow with the training."

"Chiron!" Bryn shouted, pointing at the Oracle. Her eyes glowed a ghastly green as a voice that definitely did not belong to her spoke directly to Luke and Silena.

"_From today, a week will have passed._

_When the time is here at last._

_Horse, Owl, Eagle, Hawk, Snake,_

_A grueling journey they shall take._

_The Chosen Ones from long ago,_

_Unnamed torture will they undergo._

_Milos holds the key,_

_Of where thy parents shall be._

_Treacherous, icy waters will guide,_

_As a traitor in the midst hides."_

Rachel's unnatural green eyes disappeared and she collapsed into unconsciousness. Three Apollo kids ran up to the pavilion, lifted Rachel, and carried her away towards a building that Silena guessed was the infirmary. Silena glanced at Bryn and Derek. Bryn had paled considerably; Derek was supporting her by holding onto her arm. Chiron looked troubled as he turned to the siblings.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"That was a prophecy… about you two," Chiron explained grimly.

"Us?" Silena's voice went up a few octaves.

"Yes. You two are the Horse and Owl. The horse and sacred to Poseidon, and the owl is sacred to Athena. You shall choose three other campers to go with you although it is narrowed down to two because of the Eagle."

"Why is it narrowed down to two because of the Eagle?" Luke inquired, apparently not seeing how serious the altercation was. Silena did though.

"Because the eagle is sacred to Zeus, and Zeus and Poseidon hate each other. It's an enmity that is passed on to their children. Which means _we_ have to try to not kill each other on the quest," Bryn informed.

"Enmity?" Luke looked confused.

"A hatred or bitterness," Derek explained.

"Why not just say hatred or bitterness?" Luke inquired bluntly.

"Why don't _you_ expand your vocabulary?" Bryn retorted. Chiron ran a hand through his brown hair.

"This is going to be difficult," He muttered.

"So, before you two kill each other, who are the snake and hawk?" Silena questioned.

"That's a good question. The hawk is sacred to both Apollo and Hermes. The Snake is sacred to Apollo, Ares, and Demeter," Chiron said.

"I think the Hawk means Apollo," Bryn said.

"Why, Bryn?" Chiron asked.

"For one, Apollo had two sacred animals in that prophecy, and two, I'm just getting one of those gut feelings."

Chiron studied Bryn seriously. Silena guessed Bryn wasn't joking.

"If that's the case," Silena said shyly, "Then I would want Derek on the quest."

"Of course you would," Luke breathed so quietly that only Silena heard. She discreetly stepped on his foot… hard.

"Derek? Would you agree to join them?" Chiron questioned, looking at Derek.

"I would, sir," Derek replied without hesitation.

"Very well. Now that leaves us with one last person: the snake."

"I have no idea who that could be," Luke admitted. Silena shrugged.

"You two have a week to decide on who the "Snake" should be. Just remember, it's a kid of Ares, Apollo, or Demeter," Chiron reminded.

"Yes, sir," Silena and Luke answered at the same time.

"Alright, everyone, to the campfire!" Chiron ordered. The campers got up and surrounded Luke and Silena. The girls seemed to have taken an interest in Luke while some of the boys surrounded Silena. Somehow, Bryn and Derek were able to push their way through the crowd so that they could lead Luke and Silena to the amphitheater. Bryn had a tight grip on Luke's elbow as she managed to break free of the crowd around Luke and Silena. Derek, Luke noticed, had taken a hold of Silena's hand. It irked him to say the least.

Finally, they reached a big area with benches surrounding a massive bonfire. The fire was no color that Luke had ever seen before. It was actually a mixture of colors. Some of it was orange, some of it was yellow, some of it was blue, and little bit of it was green. At the very top of the fire, it flickered red, matching Bryn's tank top. Luke had no doubt it had something to do with her.

"The fire changes color or colors to match the feelings of the campers," Bryn explained, obviously knowing what Luke was thinking. "Right now, the yellow means curiosity. The orange means joy and cheerfulness. The blue means that people are calm right now, there's nothing seriously troubling them. The green means that there is some jealousy going on right now. My guess is that it's from the girls wishing they were the ones holding your elbow instead of me."

"And the red?"

Bryn did a little half smile. "That means there's some tension right now."

"It matches the exact color of your shirt so it makes me think this has something to do with you."

"I am tense, but that's natural seeing as how I just found out I'm going on a quest with you. I also think it has something to do with you and how Derek was holding Silena's hand," Bryn said with a smirk.

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. If they do end up dating, Derek will take care of her. I've known him for a while. He's a really good guy."

"That means something coming from you, doesn't it? I get the feeling you don't trust many people."

"No, I don't. But come on, we get to have s'mores and sing some fun songs." Bryn led Luke over to a bench that was being saved by Derek and Silena for them. Together Luke and Bryn sat down. Derek reached behind him and pulled out a guitar. Luke noticed some other kids doing it as well, mainly Apollo kids.

Derek started to strum his guitar and the other kids joined in. Then Bryn and some other girls started to sing. It turned out the song was _All I Want To Do_ by Sugarland. Then Bryn took a solo singing _Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift. Her voice was sweet and she sounded exactly like Taylor Swift singing it. Next, Derek took a solo singing _Gone_ by Scotty McCreery, which Silena enjoyed immensely. Then some Ares kid brought out a stereo and started break dancing to _Cyclone_. It was pretty awesome. After some more singing, Chiron announced that it was time to turn in. Bryn and Derek walked Silena and Luke to their cabins. Silena entered the Athena cabin after saying goodnight to Luke. Silena tumbled into her bed and after everyone saying goodnight to her and after her saying goodnight to them, she fell asleep, knowing she had survived her first day at camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there's the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! No review=no update.<strong>


	6. I Fry My Breakfast

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a while. I'm starting to get ready for my AP exam and my teachers have been loading me with homework. On top of that, I just had a really weird weekend… like ****ü****ber weird… but anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"… **Breaking News: The Pity Train has just derailed at the intersection of Suck It Up and Move On, and crashed into We All Have Problems, before coming to a complete stop at Get The Hell Over It. Any complaints about how we operate can be forwarded to 1-800-waa-waaa. This is Dr. Sniffle reporting live from Quitchur Bitchin."**

**~Unknown**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: I Fry My Breakfast<p>

**Bryn**

Bryn woke up with a start. She had had a nightmare for the umpteenth time. It had started four nights ago… or when Luke and Silena had come to camp.

Luke…

She had been training him and Silena in sword fighting while Derek taught them archery. Luke had a knack for sword-fighting; Silena was good, too, but Luke beat her at it. However, when it came to archery, Silena could almost pass as a kid of Apollo she picked it up so easily. Luke, on the other hand, seemed determined to miss the target even though he swore up and down that he just couldn't hit the dang target.

Bryn smiled in spite of herself. She wasn't much of a social person. It still shocked her that she had offered to train him and Silena in the first place. Naturally, since she was a daughter of Zeus and Luke was the grandson of Poseidon, they had their arguments… every day. It usually ended up with the two of them ignoring each other for a few hours before they both cooled down enough to have civil conversations. However, she got along with Silena really well. Bryn decided it was because Silena took more after Athena than Poseidon while it was the opposite case with Luke.

Children of the Big Three, specifically Zeus, had a temper issue. Poseidon's children tended to be laid-back. Hades' children tended to hold grudges. Something they all had in common with each other though is that they always thought they were right, whether they were or not. Together, they could either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies… rarely was it the former.

Bryn pushed her thoughts of Luke from her mind and focused on her dream; there had been fire, lots of it. There were two people. She couldn't tell who they were but one was holding the other in their arms. It was obvious the person being held was dying. Bryn had sensed fear, sadness, and love, mainly love. The fear surprisingly came from the person that was holding the other one. The person being held actually felt pretty calm.

Bryn groaned. She hated demigod dreams. Bryn turned on her lamp so that she could see. The statue of Zeus in the middle of the cabin shone. Bryn wasn't one for gold but this one was a soft matte gold, which Bryn tended to favor. The rest of the camp wouldn't be up until eight, so Bryn had three hours to either try and fall back asleep or stay awake. She decided to stay up. Since Hecate was her great-grandmother, she liked the night, actually preferred it. There was something about the moon shining its silver light on everything that enraptured Bryn.

She climbed up the ladder next to her bed and onto her roof, something she had convinced Zeus to let her do. How she had done it, she wasn't sure, but Bryn was pretty sure she had inherited her mother's ability to Charmspeak, a handy thing to have. She watched as the moon set, almost positive she saw Artemis's silver chariot flying above her. Multiple times Bryn had thought of joining the Hunters of Artemis but had never been able to bring herself to do it. She guessed Aphrodite had something to do with that. But Bryn also realized she didn't want to live forever, not with the lonely life she had. She did have Derek though and she was completely fine with that. He had always been there for her. However, now that Silena was here, she felt herself losing Derek. He had never had a girlfriend; he had never actually liked any of the girls at camp and had always hung out with Bryn. They got each other. They knew what each other wanted when they wanted it.

Now he was completely hooked on Silena and Bryn knew Silena knew. Of course, Silena was just as hooked with Derek as he was with her. Bryn wanted Derek to have a girlfriend. He deserved one. Most girls at camp had a crush on Derek. He was tall, handsome, had the superman thing going on with his hair, and he had the most startling blue eyes Bryn had ever seen.

With Bryn, when she had started to grow up and began wearing makeup, the guys took notice of her. It scared her, all the attention. She had never been center of attention before. But she wasn't going to show that she was scared; it wasn't in her nature. Bryn started hanging out with the guys, learning how to be like them, how to act like them. That only made the guys like her more.

But now they were dead scared of her. Not only was she the fiercest fighter in the camp, but she was also the most powerful. There were a few Hades kids, but Hades was their only parent. There hadn't been any Poseidon kids until Luke and Silena came.

Bryn had a long line of godly heritage. She was obviously directly related to Zeus, having him be her father. Aphrodite was her grandmother, Hecate was her great-grandmother, and Apollo was her great-great-grandfather. Add that entire heritage together, and you have a deadly demigod. Not only that, but she had received a gift from each of them. She had a sharp intuition from Apollo. With Hecate, she had received the gift of being able to see fairly well at night, not as well as a cat could but almost as well. From Aphrodite, she had received the ability to Charmspeak, a powerful thing to have in the right situation. From Zeus, she had received the ability to zap lightning whenever she felt like it; that went for all of Zeus's kids, but it was still a powerful ability.

The thought of striking lightning made Bryn think of the sunrise so she just sat there, watching the moon disappear and the sun rise. It was painted with red, blue, orange, pink, yellow, and purple. It made Bryn smile.

Once the sun was up, Bryn went back down. It was only six. She still had time to kill. It was time to read. She put on Taylor Swift, pulled out the first book of the Hunger Games series, the Greek version (since it was easier to read in Greek for her since her mind was hard-wired for it) and continued reading it. She finished the book at seven and continued jamming out to Taylor Swift. She had put a spell around the Zeus cabin so no one could hear her singing. She also closed her curtains so they couldn't see her dancing. Singing she was all right with. Dancing, she needed serious help.

"Nice singing." The voice made Bryn whirl around. She zapped at the figure leaning against the door, not even thinking about who it could be. They barely ducked out of the way before she sent another volley of lightning strikes at them. One of them hit him, throwing him against the wall.

"Ow! Gods, woman! I was just giving you a compliment!" Luke's voice stopped Bryn from shocking him again, but only barely.

"Luke, what in Hades name are you doing here?" Bryn demanded, walking over to him.

"I was going to bring you your breakfast which you missed but you just fried it," Luke replied, getting up and glancing at the blackened roll, bacon, and eggs.

"Why were you doing that?" Bryn asked, somewhat touched by the gesture.

"I was coming to see if you were okay; I was worried that…" Luke didn't finish the sentence.

"Worried that…?" Bryn prodded.

"Forget it. Listen, Silena and Luke are practicing archery and I didn't want to intrude. I was wondering if you wanted to try and help me figure out who the last person is in the prophecy."

Bryn didn't want to forget it but her instinct told her not to push him. "Sure, why not?"

"So do you think it's an Apollo, Demeter, or Ares kid?"

Bryn was silent, allowing herself to think. When her mind came to Demeter, her intuition kicked in, full force.

"Demeter."

"Why?"

"I have a wicked intuition that you would do well to listen to," Bryn snapped lightly.

"Are you okay? You're snappier than usual."

"I woke up to dang early."

"Ah. Well why don't you get some sleep and I'll come wake you up when it's time for sword fighting, deal?" Luke held out his hand.

"Deal," Bryn agreed, shaking his hand and making sure to send him a small shock. Luke's arm didn't even twitch at the shock, surprising Bryn.

After he left, Bryn tumbled into bed. Her dreams consisted of Luke, Silena, Derek, herself, and another girl that Bryn recognized from the Demeter cabin. Her name was Hannah, and Bryn couldn't help recalling Hannah asking if Luke and Silena were the kids of _the_ Percy and Annabeth Jackson. That was when her instinct hit her, and Bryn knew that it was Hannah they were supposed to take. She didn't want to because she didn't necessarily like Hannah. She was a bit stuck-up and snobby but the meaning of her dream was clear: Hannah needed to come.

Rolling out of her bed, Bryn headed out her door… where she ran smack dab into Luke.

"Ow!" They both mumbled.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Luke said with a grin.

"The person's Hannah. She's who we have to take," Bryn told him without any forewarning.

"That's weird. I just asked her to join us."

"That's divine intervention right there. There's a reason she has to come with us. Just why, I'm not sure."

"Do those three ladies have something to do with this?" Luke inquired as the two of them started heading down towards the training facility.

"If you're talking about those old hags called the Fates, then yes, although it's probably a small part," Bryn explained. Thunder rolled overhead even though there were no clouds in sight. "Oh shut up you three. I have a right to bad-mouth you."

"You do?"

"Let's just say they've made my life a living hell." Bryn didn't go into detail; she didn't want to.

The two reached the sword fighting arena when Bryn suddenly realized it was Friday.

"Ach kólasi̱!" Bryn exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Luke questioned, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"It's Friday!"

"No, really?" Luke said sarcastically.

"It's Capture the Flag day. I have to go make alliances!"

"Why don't you be an alliance of Poseidon?"

Bryn laughed. "Yeah, that would work. Not!"

With that, she left Luke and headed towards Derek who was talking to the leaders of the Hermes, Hades, Nike, Hephaestus, and Nemesis. Everyone else was siding with Athena. The good thing was that they had the children of Zeus and Hades on their side, which the kids alone were powerful enough to take on a dozen kids alone. The Apollo cabin was the biggest cabin with twenty-four kids; Ares came in second with twenty-one. Apparently Apollo and Ares kept pretty busy…

They had Nemesis, goddess of revenge, on their side. The kids were already out for revenge since they had been sided with Ares last time but had lost. Kids that were out for vengeance were dangerous. Bryn had learned that herself. She had been the same way when she was younger; she still is.

Having kids of Nike on their side was good because she was the goddess of victory, and hello? Who doesn't want the children of the goddess of victory on their side?

Then there was Hephaestus. They were masterminds with mechanics and if anyone had a problem with a weapon, having a Hephaestus kid on your side to help fix it was a good idea.

Finally, there was the Hermes cabin, also the eighth largest cabin. These kids were masterminds at traps, being able to make them out of anything. They were also sneaky, a reason Bryn usually brought one of them along with her while she got the flag with Derek.

There was one problem. While not all of the cabins participated in Capture the Flag, a majority of them did… and Bryn's team didn't have the majority. But, that was their only problem. Bryn usually knocked out the guys on Ares and tried to daze the kids on Athena. Those were the two cabins you had to watch.

The alliances were made and then Derek and Bryn headed to the sword fighting arena, highly anticipating what they knew would be an interesting game of Capture the Flag.

* * *

><p><strong>All right then, I hope y'all enjoyed the story!<strong>


	7. I'm Trampled by an Elephant

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the long update. I went out of the country and didn't bring my laptop. Anyway, hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**When you are courting a nice girl an hour seems like a second. When you sit on a red-hot cinder a second seems like an hour. That's relativity."**

**~Albert Einstein**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: I'm Trampled by an Elephant<p>

The campers met up in the arena, milling about until Chiron came to explain the rules. Bryn and Derek, being the seasoned veterans they were of the game simply took refuge in a tree and watched the scene before them. Bryn was searching for Luke and Silena. It didn't take her long to find Luke because he was so tall, taller than most of the campers. As if he felt her eyes on him, Luke turned in her direction and they locked eyes. Bryn simply smiled at him. He turned around, probably telling Silena where he was going and headed over towards Bryn and Derek. Bryn saw Silena trailing behind him.

"Hey," Luke greeted as he came up to the tree. Derek leaped down from the tree with an eerie silence, but then again, Bryn was able to do the same thing. In fact she had taught him how to jump silently.

"Are you ready for the game?" Derek asked with a grin.

"Not really," Silena admitted.

"Why?"

"Uh, we're kinda using real weapons and I might be an all right fighter but I'm not a real skilled one. What I mean is I'm going to get my butt whooped."

"Can't you kill someone if they don't block themselves well enough?" Luke inquired.

"Yes, but it has never occurred in all of camp's history. I doubt you will be the one to break that," Bryn said.

"So are we on your team?" Silena questioned curiously.

"No. You're on Athena's team. Just follow them. They will lead you to where you need to go," Bryn said.

"Why aren't you on our team?" Silena prodded.

"Zeus and Poseidon do not get along well. While you would not be an issue, Luke would be because he is as obdurate as I am and in case you have not noticed in the past few days you've been here, there hasn't been a day that's gone by that we didn't get into some form of argument," Bryn pointed out.

"Obdurate?" Silena queried.

"Stubborn," Derek explained.

"Well if you actually listened to me and didn't think you are right twenty-four seven then we wouldn't be having that issue," Luke muttered.

"I don't think I'm right, I know I'm right. You're the rookie. I'm the seasoned veteran. I know when and when not to do something," Bryn pointed out.

"You're not always right!" Luke argued.

"Name a time when I wasn't," Bryn said with a challenging gleam in her eyes. Luke glared at her but said nothing. "That's what I thought. You better head on over to the crowd. May the odds be ever in your favor."

With a wink, Bryn turned around and started climbing the tree. Luke rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the crowd. Silena grinned and said "Let the Hunger Games begin!" before following her brother.

Derek climbed up after Bryn and stretched precariously out on a branch.

"I swear to the gods of you fall off that branch…" Bryn warned.

Derek grinned lopsidedly. "Then you'll fly off the branch and save my sorry butt."

"Or I'll let you fall and break your butt," Bryn countered.

"You know you'd save me," Derek said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah…" Bryn mumbled with a smirk. "Oh, hello Silena."

Derek leapt up quickly. He lost his balance on the branch and started to fall. However, Bryn had been expecting the reaction and had grabbed his hand.

"Not funny, Bryn," Derek grumbled. Bryn was laughing her head off. Silena hadn't really been there but Bryn knew if she acted like Silena was, Derek would flip out.

"Au contraire, it was quite amusing," Bryn said before falling into another laughing fit.

"You are an evil one, Bryn Winchester."

"And yet you're still friends with me? I must be doing something right because you're still here with me."

"Who else is going to make sure you don't do anything stupid? Like zap a child of Poseidon in the butt?"

"I would never zap your girlfriend in the butt!" Bryn exclaimed, pretending to be horrified at the prospect.

Derek flushed. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you want her to be," Bryn pointed out with an I-know-it-all grin.

"Possibly, but if you say anything to her, I'll tell Zeke that you desperately want to kiss him," Derek threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Bryn gave him a glowering glare because she knew he would carry out his threat.

They stopped talking as Chiron came and announced the rules. Bryn had played the game so many times she could repeat the rules word for word.

"Looks like they're getting ready to head on to their area; come on, we better go," Derek said. Bryn and Derek climbed down and with their allies behind them, headed off to their designated area. Their flag had a lightning bolt on it. Since Bryn was the one who had received the flag in the last Capture the Flag game, it was to have her symbol on it this time, representing her whole team.

"Okay, Apollo cabin, I want half of you up in the trees and the other half of you on the ground hidden in the bushes. Shoot at any enemies. Hephaestus, if you can, set traps around the perimeter as quickly as you can. Nemesis, Hermes, Hades, and Nike cabins will fight and try to give you as much time as possible. Since there are about fifteen of you, set five traps, three people on each one, and then get ready to defend the flag. You know the rules about distance. Derek and I will head out for the flag. We're going Tarzan," Bryn said with a mischievous smile. "Everyone know what they're doing?"

The conch shell sounded, alerting everyone to get to their places. The Hephaestus kids had already started on the traps and were halfway done. Hades, Nike, Nemesis, and Hermes trekked to the front lines.

"Hey, Brandon!" Bryn shouted. The son of Hades turned around.

"What?" he inquired.

"Feel free to use as many soldiers as possible!"

Brandon grinned. "With pleasure."

He ran up to catch up with his brothers and sisters to tell them what Bryn had said. By soldiers, Bryn meant that Brandon and his siblings could bring the dead alive, or have some of their father's guards help them out. The soldiers obeyed their every command.

"Hey!" Derek called out. Bryn looked up from the tree he had climbed. "Tarzan give Jane hand up tree!"

He pounded his chest before offering his hand. Once Bryn was in the tree, she said, "Thank you, Tarzan."

"My lady," Derek replied, bowing his head.

"Come on; we don't have much time," Bryn urged. The two of them started leaping from the branches. They reached the battle in a short amount of time. They weren't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. It would be good because that meant they were making good time to the enemy's side. The bad thing would be that the battle was close to their encampment.

She glanced down as she leapt from another branch. It was then that Bryn spotted Luke and Silena, but it was Luke who caught her attention. He was kicking butt. Silena was faring pretty well, too, but Luke was captivating in his movements, graceful and deadly.

Bryn swore under her breath as she made her sword catch the sunlight and directed the beam into Brandon's eyes. He looked up at her, rage in his eyes. Bryn pointed to Luke and Silena and mouthed, "Get them! But don't hurt them!"

Brandon nodded. He had a fantastic ability to read lips much to Bryn's advantage. Derek pushed her lightly, telling her to keep moving forward. They continued. As the two of them leapt from branch to branch, tree to tree, their hands became raw and bleeding from the rough bark.

"Hang on," Bryn said, wincing at the pain. She spoke a small spell that she had learned from the book Hecate had given to her as a present. It had been so useful and Bryn had made sure she memorized the thing. The magic took energy out of her, or at least the bigger spells did, like turning yourself invisible and creating a magical energy ball to throw at enemies, but the smaller spells had little to no effect on her at all.

Bryn had practiced in the dead of night (with Chiron's permission of course). The first time she tried it- she was about eight years old at the time- she had woken up in the infirmary with Chiron staring over her worriedly. Apparently, Derek had found her. That was really how they met. He was a few months older than her but once she had thanked him and once they had started talking to each other, they bonded on a level so deep that they could almost read each other's thoughts. From that day on, Derek stayed up with her every night, helping Bryn hone her magic skills. It wasn't something she liked to use; she tried to save her powers for dire situations. Bryn had passed out multiple times but slowly, her powers grew stronger, she could take on stronger spells without passing out. She had been thrilled.

"Bryn!" Derek hissed softly. Bryn shook her head to clear her thoughts; she hadn't realized she'd been daydreaming.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she spoke the incantation, first on her hands and then on Derek's. "All right, come on."

When the two of them reached a spot where they could see the enemy's flag, they stopped and surveyed the area.

"One of us needs to distract them…" Derek whispered.

"You or me?"

"Me. You're stealthier than me and can run faster. Besides, you can turn invisible." Derek nudged her gently, obviously remembering the time Bryn had turned herself invisible and hadn't even noticed it. It had stunned the opposing team to see their flag floating by itself, not to mention it had shocked Bryn.

"Alright, go now," Bryn advised. Derek leapt down to the ground as Bryn hurriedly made herself invisible and leapt down as well, barely making a sound when she landed.

"Hey!" Derek shouted. The Ares kids looked over at Derek; their loathing for him was written all over their faces. Bryn dashed between two of the Ares kids (who were occupied advancing on Derek) and went to the flag. It didn't take her long to pick it up and dash from the trees. The Ares kids yelled out in rage as Derek followed her. Bryn was using the flag like a jousting stick and it was effectively moving kids out of the way, mainly because the kids didn't want to be impaled by the thing. Luke was the only one who blocked her way. Not wanting to impale him, Bryn shifted the pole so that it was horizontal in her hands. She barreled into Luke before quickly getting up and crossing the river, the boundary between the two teams. Her team cheered and the flag Bryn was holding changed from the blood red color of Ares to the silvery fabric with a lightning bolt in the middle of it- the symbol of Zeus.

Bryn's invisibility charm had worn off and now that everyone could see her, they attempted to hug her. However, Bryn was going to where she had practically run straight over Luke. He was there sitting down, holding his hand to his head; Silena was kneeling down next to him. Panic rose in Bryn's chest. How hard had she hit him?

"Luke? Are you okay?" Bryn inquired, kneeing down. He looked up at her. Thankfully, everyone was either cheering that they won or grumbling that they had lost so no one was paying attention to Bryn and Luke. His helmet was nowhere to be seen.

He laughed. "I know now what it is like to be trampled by an elephant."

"Are you calling me fat?" Bryn demanded.

"No, it was an analogy."

"I do not appreciate being compared to an elephant… is your head all right?"

Luke brought his hand away from his head. Bryn felt lightheaded when she saw the blood running down his face.

"Oh gods, Luke, I'm so sorry!" Bryn apologized softly.

"It's not that bad. I've had worse injuries. If I hadn't lost my helmet, it wouldn't be this bad," Luke told her with a shrug.

"Let me heal it," Bryn said. Luke's sea-green eyes met Bryn's hazel ones.

"If you want to know, I think you're not up to it," Luke told her quietly.

"I'm not weak, Luke," Bryn snapped.

"I'm not saying you are, but you look pretty pale," Luke replied.

"He's right, Bryn. I think that invisibility charm took it out of you," Derek agreed. Bryn ignored him and put her hand to Luke's head, speaking the healing charm so quietly that her words were almost undecipherable for the others to hear.

When the charm was done, she was satisfied to see that the cut and blood were completely gone. On the other hand Luke and Derek had been right and she felt drained and dizzy. Derek helped her up.

"You are such a hard head. Let's get you to your cabin," He told her. Bryn could only nod as she forced herself not to faint. She would not faint in front of everyone.

Once she had been escorted to her cabin and had taken off her armor, Bryn collapsed into her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Y'all know the drill! No review= no update<strong>


	8. Nickname is Cat Woman

**Hey y'all. No monologue this time. Just read.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do."****  
><strong>**~Isaac Asimov**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Nickname is Cat Woman<p>

Bryn woke up to a persistent knocking; groaning, she forced herself to get out of bed and answer the door. She was expecting Derek or Chiron but when she opened the door, Bryn let out a blood-curdling scream. It was herself, bloody and broken, standing on the front step of her cabin. The twin took a step towards Bryn who reacted with a few stumbling steps backwards.

"Who are you?" Bryn cried.

"I am you. You are me," The twin replied in a monotone voice. Blood dripped on the floor, starting to make small puddles.

"That makes no sense," Bryn replied, her voice cracking.

"You will understand what I mean in due time." The twin turned around and started to walk out of the cabin.

Anger surged up in Bryn. She hated riddles, which is one reason she hated prophecies. It wasn't that she wasn't good at solving them; she just hated the headache they gave her when she was trying to solve them. Using the anger as power like she always had, Bryn shouted, "Hey!"

Her twin turned around, the blank eyes staring at Bryn.

"Tell me what you mean now," Bryn commanded. Her twin merely rolled her eyes, a really grotesque picture considering how bloody her eyes were, and walked out, leaving Bryn agape and leaning up against her bed.

* * *

><p>Bryn sat up like a bullet. Scrambling to turn her light on, Bryn surveyed her room. Everything was in order: no blood, no psychotic twin giving her riddles to solve.<p>

She sat cross-legged on her bed, resting her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. Demigod dreams were the worst. They were the only things that really had the power to scare her, mainly because she knew that most demigod dreams had some sort of truth to them, even if they made no sense at the time you had them.

"Gods, I'm going crazy," Bryn muttered to herself as she got out of bed. She put on a jacket and walked outside, heading to the Big House. The night was chilly, even if it was the middle of the summer. Glad to have been wearing sweat pants, Bryn continued on to the Big House. When she walked in, she headed straight for the computers. Carefully she turned one on, not in the mood to wake up Chiron on Mr. D (who had been strangely absent during the whole Luke/Silena show up… strange…) and have to explain the reason she couldn't sleep.

Bryn wasn't sure who she was searching for but she wanted to see if she could figure it out. Typing in Milos on Google, she started to scroll through the results. There was a Milos Forman which Bryn knew wasn't right. There was a Milos Raonic who was a professional tennis player for Canada. There was also a Milos Krasic, a Serbian football player. Obviously none of these people were right but she was still not tired so she decided to forget the search for Milos and go do something else.

Instantly she thought of the archery training area. First she went to her cabin to grab her bow; it was a special bow that was given to her as a present from Apollo when she turned ten. It was a beautiful recurve bow made from maple wood, painted black, and laminated. Her arrows were silver that caught light fantastically. The feathers on them were light orange, in honor of Camp Half-Blood's official color.

She walked back out of her cabin and to the shooting range. The red and white targets were lined up perfectly. Taking stance, Bryn strung an arrow, lifted her bow, aimed, and fired. The arrow hit the target but was just a bit off the center. Muttering a curse under her breath, she strung another arrow and fired. Once again, the arrow was just a bit off center. She knew the reason was because she was flustered about everything going on in her life.

Why had _she_ been chosen as one of the five that _had_ to go save Luke and Silena's parents? It wasn't that she didn't want to help, but it felt to her like the Fates were trying to make her and Luke kill each other on the way to… wherever their destination was. There would be less trouble for all immortals if two powerful demigods of the Big Three were gone so the idea wasn't so far-fetched. The Fates had always hated Bryn, had always made her life difficult, so why wouldn't they add something else to the pot?

"Are you okay?"

Bryn whirled around, arrow notched and pointed at a figure in the dark.

"Who's there?" Bryn demanded in a deadly voice.

"Do you try and shoot all the campers here or is it just me because I'm related to Poseidon?"

"Bloody hell, Luke. It's not my fault you have a tendency to surprise me like that when I'm armed," Bryn snapped. She heard Luke chuckle before he stepped out into the full moonlight.

"Even when you're not armed you're dangerous. So are you okay?" Luke inquired, coming to stand in front of Bryn but keeping a conservative distance away.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were just staring at… nothing. What were you thinking about?"

"I won't tell you what I was thinking about then but I can certainly tell you what I'm thinking now," Bryn retorted.

"Yeah? What is it?"

With a sigh, and her voice devoid of sarcasm or contempt, she asked, "What are you doing out here? You know what the harpies will do to you I assume."

"I know. Derek told me and Silena. I couldn't sleep. I kept having weird dreams…" Luke trailed off, and in the moonlight, Bryn couldn't help but notice how young he looked… and handsome…

"Was it about you parents?" questioned Bryn, not unkindly. Luke mumbled a yes before grabbing a bow off the rack and a quiver full of arrows, looking forlorn.

"So what are you doing out here? Surely you'd have the same punishment the harpies caught you out of bed this time of night," Luke said, notching an arrow.

"No, I don't, actually. You get special treatment when you've lived here by yourself for over half your life and have never left except to go see Olympus," Bryn said.

Luke looked at her. "When did you come here?"

"Ten years ago."

"When you were eight?" Luke asked incredulously.

"I knew you were smart."

"And you've never left here? Never gone to school?"

"I went to school a long time ago. Then I came here and didn't leave it. Ever. It was safer for me that way."

"Shouldn't there be a camp in England or the UK or somewhere?"

"I'm sure there is but I don't know where it is if there is one. So have you figured out who Milos is?"

"No. Silena and I have both been thinking but we can't think of anything. We even checked to see if we had some long lost crazy uncle named Milos but no such luck there either."

Luke finally aimed the arrow at the target and fired. It was surprisingly a decent shot but he was holding the bow too low.

"Damn…" Luke mumbled, reaching for another arrow. "I cannot do this to save my life."

"Here," Bryn said, coming to stand behind him. "Lift it up a little…"

Bryn moved Luke's arm up. "Now pull back some more."

Luke did as he was told.

"Now fire," Bryn told him softly. Luke let the arrow loose and it hit the target almost dead center. Luke lowered his bow down in shock.

"Wow…" He breathed.

"I knew you would get it sooner or later… although I was betting on later I have to admit," Bryn joked lightly.

"Well if you hadn't just helped me you would've been right," Luke said, looking down at her. Bryn looked into his crystal blue-green eyes. They looked like the sea, an ironic statement considering his heritage. They stared into her eyes and briefly, Bryn wondered if he could see right through her; but that was stupid. He couldn't see through her.

"You're staring at me… why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Or do you just find me stunningly attractive?" Luke grinned. That snapped Bryn out of whatever weird trance she had been in. Since when did she fall into a trance by looking into someone's eyes?

"Shut up," Bryn snapped as she moved away and loaded her own bow and arrow. She lined up her arrow, making sure it was just a bit over the center of the target, and fired. Bulls-eye.

"Nice shot," Luke complimented; aiming again, she fired. This time it was in the center of Luke's target.

"Now you're just showing off," Luke told her, making a face. Bryn gave him a superior smirk.

"It's fun to show off. Besides, it's the first two decent shots I've made tonight."

"You think getting all your other arrows in the center but not dead center isn't decent?"

"When you're in a life and death situation, you have to hit your target dead on. You can't miss. Therefore, I'm hard on myself when I train."

"You've been training your whole life haven't you?"

"Pretty much. Well, I think I might head to bed. You should go to bed, too. You're safe with me because I have the privilege but alone…"

"Yeah, I guess I should. I just don't want to fall asleep. I don't want to dream about my parents again," Luke said.

"Come on; I'll get you something for that."

"You know something that can help?"

"More like someone." Bryn started walking off and Luke followed after hanging up his bow and quiver of arrows.

"Who is it?"

"Someone your parents know. He was your dad's best friend."

"Was? Do they not talk anymore or…?"

"I'm not sure unless you know a Grover Underwood."

"Nope, don't know one."

"He's a satyr. I like him. He's one of the few people that isn't afraid to talk to me but maybe that's because he's been around a lot of children of the Big Three."

Bryn and Luke walked onto the beach and down to a cabin at the far end of the beach. It was nice, surprisingly big shack with vines growing up the sides. The wood was perfectly cut so that it looked like a Lincoln-Log house.

"This is where he lives?" Luke queried.

"Yes, and with his wife Juniper; she's a wood nymph," Bryn explained, knocking on the door. Bryn heard some grumbling behind the door before it opened. A guy stood there in boxer shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hello, Grover," Bryn said sweetly. "Sorry to bother you at this time of night."

"Hello Bryn Winchester. I was up but I was fading," Grover said. "Luke?"

"Uncle Brandon?" Luke stared at him.

"When did you get here?"

"A few days ago… When did you get here?"

"Earlier today."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You two know each other?" Bryn demanded.

"Yeah, he's my uncle. But you're not on crutches… you have legs with shaggy hair… why do you have legs with shaggy hair?"

"I told you, he's a satyr. Half man and half goat."

"I always wondered how you were on those crutches but could practically run when you heard the word 'enchiladas.' Huh, my uncle is part sheep; could be worse."

"Goat, half goat," Bryn and Grover corrected simultaneously.

"So what do you need Bryn?" Grover questioned.

"That sleeping concoction that works wonders," Bryn answered.

"Come on in while I make it." Grover stepped aside and motioned for them to come in. "Be quiet. Juniper gets cranky when she's woken up."

The three of them walked through a hallway into a cozy kitchen. Grover told them to have a seat. Luke took the offer but Bryn remained standing.

"Bryn, you really need to be careful drinking this so much; I'm not sure what the side effects are because people have only taken this a maximum of twenty times a year. Are you sure you don't want to talk about the dreams?" Grover inquired, searching for something in a cabinet.

"It's not for me; it's for Sharkboy over here," Bryn replied, nodding to Luke.

"Hey now Cat Woman," Luke warned.

"You two sound like Annabeth and Percy," Grover observed with a grin.

"Cat Woman? Where on earth did you come up with that name?" Bryn inquired, her arms crossed.

"Well, you're related to Hecate and Hecate is the goddess of witchcraft and witches use cats so voila! You get Cat Woman!"

"You are so screwed up in the head," Bryn muttered, shaking her head. Luke simply gave her a droll grin.

"Here you go," Grover said, handing a vial of green liquid. "You know how to use it."

"Thank you Grover," Bryn said, taking the vial. "Sorry to keep you up. Goodbye."

"Bye Uncle Brandon… or should I call you Grover now?" Luke questioned.

"Call me either one," Grover said with a laugh.

"I'll call you Grover since it's your actual name. Bye Uncle Grover!" Luke waved as Bryn dragged him out of the shack.

"Ow, woman! I was coming!" Luke defended, rubbing his arm where Bryn had roughly grabbed him.

"I know but we need to hurry. This stuff knocks you out for seven hours. It's twelve already and we need you to take it before twelve thirty so that you wake up on time for breakfast."

"Like you did the other day when you fried your breakfast?" Luke countered.

"You wouldn't understand. No one would. Now let's go." Bryn shut her mouth and refused to answer any more of Luke's questions. They walked in an awkward silence all the way back. When they reached Poseidon's cabin, Bryn said, "Take this when you get into bed. Make sure you're completely ready to fall asleep because this will knock you out almost instantly."

"What's in it?" Luke asked, taking the vial from Bryn's hand.

"Who knows but all I know is it works. I'm going to go to bed. Good night Luke." Bryn turned around and headed toward Zeus's cabin.

"Bryn!" Luke whispered loudly.

"What?" She turned to face Luke.

"What did Bran- I mean Grover- mean when he said you should be careful taking so much?"

"You probably already figured out that demigod dreams are the worst. Well mine have caused me to go without sleep for days… a week once. That stuff is the only reason I haven't died from sleep deprivation."

"What do you dream about?" Luke asked quietly.

"Things I refuse to talk about," Bryn replied shortly.

Luke looked down for a brief second before meeting her eyes again and saying, "Well, if you ever need to talk to someone about your dreams, I'm open."

"Thank you, but I think I can cope with them. Good night, Luke," Bryn said softly, this time for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there's the chapter. So, I must say I was disappointed that I got three reviews for the last chapter when I've been able to get eight. Let's see if I can get at least five reviews for this chapter. Deal? Until then, no update. Got it? So review!<strong>


	9. We Hijack a Cruise Ship

**So, I only got four reviews for Chapter 8, BUT, since mysterysolvers1 reviewed Chapter 7 after 8 was posted, I'm going to let that be a fifth review.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**It seemed weird calling a teenager 'sir' but I'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then, they blew stuff up."**

**~Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: We Hijack a Cruise Ship<p>

**Silena**

It was time to go. Silena was nervous to say the least. She had never gone anywhere without her parents. Knowing her heritage now, it didn't surprise her. She packed lightly. Bryn had done some charm on her backpack where it held more than it was supposed to. She packed two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, two t-shirts, a brush, foundation, powder, and mascara (like she was ever going to let Derek see her without makeup!), her cell phone, a small notebook, a pen, three water bottles, and some power bars to snack on. She even managed to fit in a jacket. She put on her converse shoes and walked to the Poseidon cabin to meet Luke.

She knocked before coming in.

"Hey," Silena said, leaning up against his bed. He already looked more toned from the intense training program Derek and Bryn had put both of them through. He had a pretty decent tan. Vaguely, Silena wondered if she had that good of a tan as well; she sure hoped so but since she had decided long ago that her brother had gotten all the looks in the family, she didn't really believe she did have a tan as good as his.

"You ready?" He asked, putting a jacket in his backpack, which Bryn had also put the -charm on. That girl had some serious awesomeness-mojo going on.

"Yeah…" Silena replied.

"Nervous?"

"It's not even funny," Silena grumbled, plopping down on his meticulously made bed. For some unexplainable reason, Luke was very tidy. He hated when things were out of order or when something was out of place; that was inherited from their mother. Silena, on the other hand, tended to be a bit messy, something she had inherited from her father.

"We have Bryn, Derek, and Hannah with us. They're experienced in quests… well, Derek and Hannah are. Bryn just seems to know everything about everything."

"That's what happens when you're stuck at camp your whole life and have read every book here five times over," Bryn said, gliding gracefully and quietly into the room with Derek and Hannah behind her.

"You have an eerie ability to pop up whenever you're being talked about," Silena said with a joking apprehensive look.

"Or maybe you just talk about me a lot," Bryn countered with a smirk. She actually had a point. Luke and Silena did talk about her lot, but mainly they were trying to figure her out. She was a pretty confusing person if you were friends with her.

"I'm guessing you're all ready?" Luke inquired, shouldering his backpack. The threesome nodded. "Then let's go."

"Do you have an idea of where we're going?" Bryn asked, walking beside him.

"Of course I do," Luke scoffed.

"No you don't," Bryn said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I don't. But Silena and I will figure it out."

"What's the commotion?" Hannah suddenly said. Everyone looked up to the top of Half-Blood Hill.

Silena saw Bryn and Derek grimace.

"What is it?" Silena prodded.

At the same, Bryn and Derek replied, "Artemis's Hunters."

* * *

><p><strong>Derek<strong>

The five of them jogged up to the hill where everybody was arguing with the Hunters.

"We have a _right_ to be here! By the gods, we don't even _want_ to be here but Artemis is forcing us," one of the Hunters snapped; she was short with brown hair and green eyes. However, her attitude made her seem like she was eight feet tall and still growing.

Most were all in silvery outfits of tights and tunics, but a few were donning their own clothing, the ones before they became Hunters. Some even had silver jackets on but since it was the heat of the summer, most didn't.

"Thalia?" Bryn asked. A girl with black hair, shocking (no pun intended) blue eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt with white lettering saying "I don't need anger management… I need people to stop pissing me off," turned in their direction.

"Bryn!" Thalia exclaimed, walking over to her. Thalia gave Bryn a hug and put her hands on Bryn's shoulders. "How've you been?"

"I've been well. And you?"

"Never better," Thalia replied cheerfully. She glanced at Bryn's attire, which consisted of denim shorts, a white tank top, and a sporty black jacket. Her sword, _Kerav̱nó_, meaning 'lightning bolt,' was currently in its ring form on her right middle finger and her bow, _A__pergós_, meaning 'Striker,' was in bracelet form on her left wrist. Her arrows were secured in the right side pocket of her backpack. "Where are you going?"

"A quest," Bryn answered, nodding her head to Luke and Silena. "They're looking for their parents."

Thalia looked at the two siblings, who were staring at her inquisitively.

"You're Thalia Grace, aren't you?" Silena finally said.

"How do you know that?" Thalia demanded.

Silena swallowed but kept her nerve. Being around children of Zeus was always nerve-wracking. Every single one of them had tempers, just like their father. Some had better control over their temper than others, like Bryn was better at controlling herself than Thalia.

"Our parents knew you. They said you had a lot of adventures with them," Silena explained.

"Who are your parents?"

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson," Silena replied. Thalia blanched.

"You look just like them," She murmured. It was pretty hard to shock Thalia (again, no pun intended).

"So we've heard," Luke said. "From what we heard, you are completely and totally awesome."

At that, Thalia grinned. "Glad they made me sound awesome, but that's not hard."

"They said you had this crazy ability to shock people into speechlessness," Luke added.

"Well, that's because I literally can," Thalia told them with a smirk. When Luke and Silena looked confused, Thalia added, "I'm a daughter of Zeus."

Luke and Silena's mouths dropped open. Silena closed hers first and without looking, closed Luke's too. It was a pretty funny sight and Derek couldn't but do a lopsided grin; Bryn caught his eye and managed to hold back her smile.

"So who's older?" Luke questioned, getting a droll look on his face, his eyes flitting between Thalia and Bryn.

"Technically, I am," Thalia replied.

"Technically?" Luke repeated.

"What she means is that she was born before me but since she's a Hunter of Artemis, she doesn't age. She will stay fifteen," Bryn explained.

"Now I see where the technicalities come in. So technically Thalia should really be in her thirties or forties like my parents," Luke simplified. "She's a thirty year old that looks fifteen."

"Good way of putting it," Thalia complimented. Luke said thank you.

"Hey, Thalia, have you ever stumbled upon anyone named Milos?" Bryn suddenly asked.

Thalia looked thoughtful. "No, but I've heard of a place called Milos. It's this delicious restaurant in New York City… and then there's the volcano near Greece. It's a hell of a place. In fact, I've heard that it's been acting up lately. It was considered dormant just about a week ago but they changed that on Monday, I'm pretty sure. Why do you ask?"

Bryn looked at Luke. A telepathic message seemed to pass between them.

"You don't think-" Bryn began.

"I do think. That's where we have to go," Luke said.

"I would appreciate it if you two would tell us what the hell you're talking about," Derek said impatiently, feeling out of the loop.

"The volcano is where we have to go," Bryn answered, turning to face Derek.

"How are we going to get there?" Derek inquired.

"I know a way," Luke said, grinning.

"Is it safe?" Bryn questioned warily.

"Completely," Luke protested. "Come on, we need to get going."

"Goodbye, sis," Thalia said, giving Bryn a tight hug. Bryn returned it. Thalia was one of the few people Bryn really cared about in the world. Derek was another one, of that he was sure of. "Be safe and kick some monster butt."

"Do children of Zeus do anything _but_ kick butt?" Bryn bantered.

"You do occasionally zap people in the butt," Luke pointed out. Thalia looked at him with a bewildered, somewhat disturbed expression, but Bryn gave him a grin. Even Silena was smiling at that. It must've been an inside joke.

"Do I want to know?" Thalia mused.

"No, not really," Bryn replied quickly before Luke could dive into the story. "Bye Thalia."

"But-" Luke started to object.

"Not happening, Sharkboy," Bryn cut him off, glaring at him.

"Why not, Cat Woman?"

"Honestly Luke, you have some screws loose in your head," Bryn said, shaking her head at him.

"You two sound like Annabeth and Percy," Thalia pointed out with a grin.

"Do not," the two of them declared heatedly at the same time.

"Keep on believeing that," Thalia said. Bryn rolled her eyes.

With one last hug, the sisters separated and Luke, Silena, Bryn, Hannah, and Derek trekked up to the hill. They said goodbye to Chiron who handed them each a bag of drachmas and regular human money, which Bryn said they wouldn't need. With a confused look, Chiron asked, "Why?"

Bryn unzipped the pocket on her shorts and pulled out a gold credit card. "My father gave this to me a long time ago. It's unlimited; he pays for everything."

"That's very useful," Hannah observed.

"When did he give you that?" Chiron queried.

"For my sixteenth birthday," Bryn informed.

"Huh," was all Chiron said.

They walked to a hidden parking lot, a new addition according to Bryn. It was only added about three or four years ago. In it was a sea of different cars but they were all owned by someone at camp. If you didn't have a truck, you went to this booth-like place where you would type in the car you wanted and it would magically appear. Bryn explained all this to Luke and Silena who seemed stupefied.

"I'm driving!" Luke announced, running to the booth. He typed in the name of a car that no one could see, and a few seconds later, a shiny black Porsche Cayenne Turbo was in the parking lot, inviting them to jump in.

"Shotgun!" Bryn shouted as she ran to the passenger side door. Everyone scrambled after her, attempting but failing to get there before her. Silena ended up in the middle of the car with Derek on her right and Hannah on her left. Bryn was looking through the radio stations as Luke started the car.

Inside, the car's interior was tan leather with silver accessories. There were TV screens on the back of the front seat headrests. If Derek ever got bored, he could always try and get a movie on the thing.

"You know, it's a bit nerve-wracking driving a car that's worth over one hundred grand," Luke admitted, starting the engine.

"Just drive," Bryn ordered. "We have a time limit you know."

Luke pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. No one knew where he was going and no matter how much they prodded him, he would just smile, much to the infuriation of them all. Bryn actually fell asleep. Hannah pulled out a small book and started reading, Luke focused on driving, and Silena was staring at the crystal blue sky through the sunroof.

Derek took a chance to look at her. She had raven locks that were naturally glossy. Her gray eyes were always full of curiosity and intellect. She was beautiful, he thought, absolutely, completely, utterly beautiful.

He looked out his window as the view of murky water appeared.

"Luke, we're going to the harbor, aren't we?" Derek said. Luke glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"Bingo."

"This isn't going to go well," Derek mumbled so no one could hear him.

Luke pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. "We're here," he informed.

Bryn had now woken up and was staring dazedly out the window. She murmured, "Where are we?"

"You'll see," Luke said with a grin, unbuckling his seatbelt. Everyone followed suit and grabbed their things.

The salty water didn't smell that good because, well, this was New York water. It was mixed with chemicals and other things that Derek didn't even want to think about. He saw Bryn blanch when she caught a whiff of the salt water. She immediately turned to him and the desperation for him to deny what they were going to do was plain in her eyes.

Sadly, Derek shook his head. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, a sign of her nervousness, but only Derek would notice that. He was the only one that knew she did that besides Thalia.

"Let's go," Luke urged, walking towards the harbor. Hannah and Silena followed him. Reluctantly, Bryn went along with Derek right behind her. She was looking down, probably trying to hide her displeasure at the thought of being so near the water. Derek lightly touched her hand, and slowly, she unwound her arms from her stomach and gripped his hands. Her palm was clammy from her nervousness, but Derek didn't mind. He also felt the violent tremor that was racking her body, only hidden by the fact she was walking. Hannah turned around to see if they were there, and Derek gave her a look that said "don't say anything to Luke or Silena." Hannah nodded in reply and engaged Luke and Silena in conversation. Derek was going to have to remember to thank her.

Luke led them to a massive white cruise ship that had black letters spelling _The Castellan _on the side. The letters were outlined in a thin line of blue and the letters themselves had a bluish sheen to them, making the effect they had extremely cool in the sun. There was a caduceus at the end of Castellan, making Derek wonder if this Castellan name was a person, and if it was, had he or she been a son of Hermes.

"What's Castellan?" Derek queried.

"I honestly don't know anything except that he was a person, Luke Castellan, and his first name is my namesake."

Derek wasn't sure if he was surprised or unsurprised when Bryn spoke. "Luke Castellan was the one who started the Second Titan War. He was also the one who destroyed Kronos and pretty much ended it."

"My parents are acquainted with some real characters," Silena grumbled to herself.  
>When they all reached it, and everyone but Silena and Luke having perplexed expressions, Luke explained, "My dad is the owner of <em>Olympus Cruises<em>. The boat is old and is about to be scrapped. Nothing's been done to it yet so it's still safe but let me go check it out to make sure no one is on board because we would have a seriously hard time explaining our way out of _that_ situation, whether my dad's workers recognize me or not."

Luke glanced at Bryn and Derek's intertwined hands. "You okay, Bryn?"

"Yeah," Bryn lied persuasively; even Derek felt persuaded but he had been around Bryn long enough to know that it was her Charmspeak acting up. Sometimes, he really hated when she used it because it made him doubt himself about whether she was lying or not, and he hated doubting himself. However, being with Bryn for so long, he was almost immune to Charmspeak, but for some reason, it was particularly strong today, probably because of Luke. "My stomach hurts really badly, that's all."

With a worried glance, he said, "Okay, it won't take me long. Why don't you find a place to sit down?"

Bryn nodded and Derek followed her to a crate where she immediately took a seat and started shivering. It was about twenty minutes before Luke came back off the ship, looking pleased.

"We're good," Luke informed. Silena and Hannah rushed onto the ship, talking excitedly about what rooms they were going to take. He looked at Derek and Bryn and shouted, "Derek! Bryn! We're good!"

Derek nodded and locked eyes with Bryn who was turning paler by the moment. When he saw the tic in her jaw, he knew what was coming.

"I can't go," Bryn whispered sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be mean and leave you on a cliffhanger. Review if you want Bryn to go with them. If I don't get at least five reviews, she stays in New York or there's no update. My choice. Besides, if you review, I'll say thank you at the beginning of the next chapter. So please review and no flames.<strong>

**So, I would like the chance to say thank you to BringxMexToxLife, ButterflyFlyToMe, Capw8543, Casidilla1000, cheerleader115, clark.s1109, DestroyPeace, KPtwistepghost, Lady Cooper, Luna George, MiraSaya16, mysterysolvers1, Percabeth-is-Endless, percy jackson or seaweed brain, PJAX51, poseidon4life18, PplusAforever, Reinier, SecretariatSoldier, SharonBR, Sloppy Joe 313, Starkid Rocks, SyKoLiFe, theaznboy69, TheDaughterOfPoseidon, and Validus Draco for favoriting the story! **

**Sorry to a couple of you that I didn't mention. Fanfiction was letting me and I tried eight times to get it to work and it didn't :/**

**And then I would like to say thank you to Adept137, bookworm909, bribaby716, BringxMexToxLife, Capw8543, Casidilla1000, Chilie, EmberLee31, GoddessArtemis1999, Lemon Dropz, LilyLunaPayne, Loves-to-Read09, Lovingyou, Luna George, MiraSaya16, mysterysolvers1, Percabeth-is-Endless, percy jackson or seaweed brain, PplusAforever, . , Rdr-Wrtr, Reading4Ever, Reinier, SanguineIncendium, SharonBR, SilverWolf329, Sloppy Joe 313, Starkid Rocks, Tarabatch, theaznboy69, TheDaughterOfPoseidon, and YasSch for adding the story to story alerts! Having 27 people have the favorited and having 33 people having this on their story alerts is a new record for me, at least for me in two ways: the amount of people in total for both categories is the highest for any of my stories, and second, I've never had so many people add this to their favorites or story alerts with only eight chapters. Y'all are the best fans ever :) Again, sorry to a couple of you that I didn't mention. Fanfiction was letting me and again I tried eight times to get it to work and it didn't :/**

**And, I would like to thank Sloppy Joe 313, Crazy Peanut Attack, mysterysolvers1, ka72ty, The Ice Within, , Percebeth-is-Endless, Miette in the Rain, ButterflyFlyToMe, Starkid Rocks, poseidon4life18, Capw8543, BrungxMexToxLife, PJAX51, cheerleader115, bookworm909, PplusAforever, Still15Demigod15, and SanguineIncendium for reviewing! Your reviews never fail to make me smile. I would like to say to PJAX51 that your review for Chapter One made me crack up laughing :P Keep on reviewing!**


	10. Poseidon Has A Sweet Tooth

**I had this typed up for a week or so but I have a very specific way of updating so y'all had to wait. As for Bryn's fate, well… you, the reviewers, have spoken. Thank you to Capw8543, bookworm909, Sloppy Joe 313, Vivi007, ObsessiveDreamer, ka72ty, Percabeth-is-Endless, Reading4Ever, Tarabatch, and The Ice Within for reviewing! Y'all just gave me a record amount of reviews :) Y'all are freaking awesome! Gosh, I just love my reviewers. You make my day!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**That's what happens when it snows in Texas lady. It. Freaking. Melts."**

**~Leo Valdez from **_**The Lost Hero**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Poseidon Has A Sweet Tooth<p>

**Derek**

"Fine, don't go. I'll drive us back to camp," Derek declared, although he hated the idea of leaving Silena.

Bryn shook her head defiantly. "No, they need someone here that knows what they're doing… not that I doubt Hannah but you're the most experienced besides me. They need you."

"But how are you going to get back?"

"I'll drive myself."

"In your state? I doubt you could barely walk to the car," Derek retorted. She glared at him, an impressive accomplishment considering how frightened she was.

"Derek, read my British lips:_ I. Can't. Go._"

Derek looked over at Luke who seemed to have picked up on the idea that something was really wrong. He started to walk over.

"Luke's coming over," Derek told her. Bryn groaned.

"Bryn? Are you okay?" Luke inquired when he reached them.

"Fine, stomach ache got worse," Bryn lied.

"Derek, can I talk to Bryn alone?" Luke requested, although Derek knew 'no' wasn't going to stop Luke. Derek looked at Bryn who gave him a slight nod and a tired blink of her eyes. He took her hands, gave them a reassuring squeeze and then left the two demigods.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>

Bryn was startling white, even with her superb tan. She was shaking but was trying to hide it by wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly. She refused to look at him.

"Bryn, what's the matter? What's wrong? And don't try and say it's your stomach because I know that's a bunch of crap," Luke warned when she started to open her mouth. She clamped it shut and looked up at him, her eyes full of anguish, regret.

"Luke, I can't go," She said quietly. Luke, stunned by the declaration, dropped to his knees in front of her. "Don't get me wrong, I do want to go; I want to help you get your parents but I just can't go."

"What?" He exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I just can't," She said, shaking her head.

"That's not good enough Bryn. Give me a specific reason," Luke demanded, not unkindly.

She clenched and unclenched her jaws before inquiring, "Have you ever flown?"

"No; my parents don't like to. And my grandparents don't either, particularly my grandmother because her parents died in a plane crash."

Bryn grimaced at the news but said, "Why do you think your parents don't like flying?"

"Probably because of what happened to my grandmother's parents."

"I'm sure that plays a part of it, but the real reason is because you can't. You are a grandson of Poseidon, and flying is Zeus's territory. If you flew, you'd be shot out of the sky. You'd be killed. It's the same with Zeus's children on open waters. Little lakes, that's fine, but oceans? Forget about it."

"You're afraid Poseidon will sink the ship, aren't you?" Luke queried. He wanted to take Bryn's hand, tell her everything was going to be okay, but Luke knew everything was far from okay.

Bryn nodded. "He and I might get along but I'm not supposed to go on ships, let alone a massive cruise ship sailing half way around the world."

"Can I do anything to convince you to stay?" Luke pleaded.

Bryn gave a small smile. "The only way is if Poseidon promised he wouldn't try and kill me on the way to Milos but I doubt he would care about a daughter of Zeus being afraid to set sail."

"He might not be willing to help a daughter of Zeus, but he might be willing to help his grandson," Luke mused aloud. He stood up and pulled out his cell phone.

"You're calling a god?" Bryn questioned somewhat dubiously.

"He gave me his number before he left," Luke informed before dialing the number. It rang a couple of times before Poseidon picked up.

"Hello?" His deep voice answered.

"Hi, grandfather. It's Luke," Luke said hesitantly.

"Luke, my boy! How's camp?"

"It was good. I'm on a quest right now. I-"

"You are?" Poseidon's voice was sharp. "Who's with you besides Silena?"

Luke didn't ask how Poseidon knew Silena was with him. "Derek Michaels, Hannah… I'm not sure what her last name is, and Bryn Winchester."

"You're with Bryn Winchester?" Poseidon sounded surprised.

"She was the only one that could be the eagle in the prophecy. I was calling you to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Poseidon asked, his voice suddenly right behind Luke. Luke whirled around in surprise. He hated when people randomly popped up…

"Lord Poseidon," Bryn greeted politely, giving him a respectful nod. He returned it.

"What's wrong my boy? You might want to make this quick because I have some important matters to discuss with my army."

"To get to our destination, we have to sail, but-"

"I can't go," Bryn finished. "It's your territory, and I'm not allowed."

"She has to go. It said so in the prophecy," Luke added.

"I have no objection to her going so what's the problem?" Poseidon questioned, looking confused.

"That was it. Bryn needed reassurance you weren't going to sink the boat with her on it."

"I certainly won't sink it… but Amphitrite or Triton might if they find out she's on our territory. I can hide you from them as long as I can but I suggest you get there as quickly as possible," Poseidon cautioned.

"How long do we have?" Luke asked.

"About five to six days."

"Our cut off is seven days according to the prophecy," Luke said. "I hope the ship can do it…"

Poseidon snapped his fingers and grinned. "It will now. I just modified it so you might be finding it more useful for demigods than regular people. Now that you have my reassurance, I must go. Good luck, Luke. Take care, Bryn," Poseidon said gently, shaking Luke's hand before disappearing, leaving only a cloud of mist behind.

Luke turned to Bryn and begged, "Please tell me you'll go now."

Slowly, Bryn stood up and whispered, "Let's go."

Luke offered his hand; surprisingly, Bryn took it. They headed to the walkway to board the ship. Derek was sitting at the front of it. When he looked up, the shock of Bryn coming along registered on his face.

"You're coming?" Derek questioned. Bryn only nodded. Luke figured that was all she could do because he had the feeling if she opened her mouth she was going to be sick. Derek stood up, shifted his backpack to a more comfortable position, and the put his hand on Bryn's back. They two boys led her slowly up the walkway as Bryn had a small panic attack every few steps and had to stop to gather her wits. It disturbed Luke to see Bryn so distraught. At the same time, he felt guilty because the only reason Bryn was like this was because of him. She was going because of him.

Finally, ten minutes later, they were all aboard the ship. The Greek columns rose above the trio, supporting the floors above them. Luke slid the door shut, bolted it, and turned back around.

"Let's get you to a room and have you rest," Luke suggested. They got onto an elevator made entirely of glass and rode to the middle floor of the ship. Derek looked out, apparently not bothered by the increasing height between them and the floor. Luke and Bryn on the other hand refused to look out and stared out the elevator doors, watching each floor pass.

"It will be quiet here," Luke said as the elevator stopped and he led them to a room. He somehow had a room key and opened the door. Bryn was escorted inside. She promptly fell on the bed and curled up into a little ball. The room itself was nice. It had pale green walls with white bed sheets and brass fixtures. The counters were granite and the cabinets were a light mahogany.

"I'll stay with her. You come get us when it's time for dinner," Derek said. Although he wanted to argue, Luke knew not to.

"Okay. Come get me if anything's wrong," Luke ordered. Derek nodded. "Are you going to be okay Bryn?"

She looked at him and smiled tiredly. "I'm going to be fine. Just go launch the ship. We have a deadline you know."

Luke gave her a sympathetic smile before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Silena<strong>

"Ah hell," Silena grumbled as she saw policemen running to our ship. She wasn't sure if the boat could be moved yet or not because earlier she had seen Luke talking to Bryn and to her, it didn't seem as if Bryn was coming. Silena hoped he had managed to talk her into coming.

"We need to get the boat going, now," Luke commanded, striding into the room. He seated himself in the Captain's seat and skillfully maneuvered the boat away from the dock and out of the port. Somehow, Silena knew everything Luke was doing and why. In fact, she believed she could've done it herself. Luke put in the destination coordinates as Sicily. When Silena asked him why, he replied it would be good to gather supplies before going to Milos just in case. She didn't see anything wrong with it except that it would kill time, but she knew he was right.

"Is Bryn okay?" Silena queried, remembering the vignette between Luke and Bryn she had seen earlier.

Luke hesitated before saying, "She got ill. She'll be okay in a little while. Derek's staying with her. Who wants to go explore the ship?"

Silena and Hannah both willingly agreed. The trio headed out of the command room and down to the main part of the ship: the middle. The middle of the ship was at once a large shopping mall with stores and restaurants. Now it had a weapon's shop, a sword fighting arena, a rock climbing wall that went seven stories high, an archery arena, a computer lab, a massive arcade room, and inexplicably, there was a Dairy Queen in the dead center of it all.

"Poseidon has a sweet tooth," Hannah said with a grin.

"Hey," Derek's voice greeted. Everyone turned around. Luke was somewhat mad he hadn't heard Derek approach but his anger dissipated when he saw Bryn behind Derek. She looked a lot better than the last time he had seen her but she still looked a little pale.

"Are you feeling better, Bryn?" Hannah asked.

"Much better," Bryn replied. "This is quite a ship. Poseidon wasn't kidding when he said he modified it for demigods. Although why there's a Dairy Queen in the dead center, I don't know."

"Who cares? It's free ice cream," Derek said cheerfully, walking over and helping himself to a nice large amount of ice cream in a cup. Everyone followed suit.

They ended up in the cafeteria on the tenth level of the ship. They had finished their ice cream and had decided they better eat protein (although Derek argued that ice cream was protein because it had milk in it. Luke had agreed but the girls told them milk wasn't enough). They ended up eating very little, their stomachs full from the ice cream. One by one, the group headed to bed. Bryn was naturally first, followed by Derek who had taken the room next door to Bryn. In fact, everyone had taken a room on that floor, all right next to each other. Luke's was on the other side of Bryn's, and Silena's was next to his. Hannah took the one next to Silena. Hannah went to bed after Derek, leaving Silena and Luke alone.

"So what was really wrong with Bryn?" Silena demanded gently, taking a sip of her water.

"She's on Poseidon's turf. Does more need to be said?" Luke muttered. Silena knew instantly of what he was talking about. "The feud between the gods about their children being on the others' territory is so stupid."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it," Silena consoled, looking at him sadly.

"It sucks," Luke mumbled. Silena agreed and they lapsed into silence, staring out over the ocean.

"Who do you think the traitor is?" Silena asked. The question had been bugging her ever since the prophecy.

"Honestly, no idea. I don't think it's anyone with us, but maybe it's a friend or someone acting as a friend. But whoever it is, they won't stop us from getting our parents. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so since I decided to let Bryn go, y'all owe me reviews! Haha they make me happy in case I haven't established that already :P<strong>


	11. Derek is Spiderman

**So how is everyone? I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you to Miette in the Rain, ka72ty, The Ice Within, Sloppy Joe 313, and Percabeth-is-Endless for reviewing! I must say compared to the ten reviews I got for chapter nine, I was disappointed that I got only five reviews for the last one. I hope I don't have to threaten you to review (a.k.a. making Bryn go or not go). Well, let's see if I can get more than five reviews this time. Take that as a challenge.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**Can we just call them storm spirits? Venti makes them sound like evil espresso drinks."**

**~Leo Valdez**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Derek is Spiderman<p>

**Silena**

Silena woke up sometime in the middle of the night to the sound of a door opening. Curious to know who the hell was up at three in the morning, she groggily stumbled out of bed and opened the door. The footsteps were to her left and quickly she followed them. Hopefully it wasn't some monster that had snuck onto the ship. When she rounded the corner, the elevator had just closed and it went up to the tenth floor; someone must've had a late night snack craving Silena mused.

She hesitated, wondering if she should follow the person or not. Curiosity got the better of her and Silena pushed the up button. An elevator came immediately and she went to the tenth floor. When she got off, she immediately went to the cafeteria. Sure enough, the mysterious person was there, sitting and eating a slice of pizza. Of course, Silena wondered if she should've taken back her thought on wishing it wasn't a monster because right then and there, she wished it would've been. Instead Derek sat there, his black hair messy and his white t-shirt and gray sweat pants wrinkled. As silently as she could, she started to walk away.

"Who's there?" Derek's voice commanded.

Silena cringed as she cursed herself for following him so closely. Peering back around the wall she had used to hide, she said, "It's just me… Silena."

He smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard your door open… not your door specifically though," Silena added hastily. "I didn't know who it was and I just wanted to check to make sure it wasn't some monster."

Derek scratched his head in obvious embarrassment. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake you. I had a sudden urge to eat and well, I thought I was being quieter than I was."

"Don't worry; I'm a light sleeper anyways. Luke on the other hand sleeps like a baby. I swear to god a tornado could be right next to the house and he wouldn't even stir," Silena joked.

"That sounds like Bryn," Derek acknowledged with a grin.

"I can't help but realize how similar they are," Silena said thoughtfully.

"It's because they're children of the Big Three. But you're like Bryn, too."

Silena chuckled at the absurdity of the statement. She was in no way like Bryn, or at least she didn't think so. "I don't see the similarities."

"You're both tall, you both could pass as Apollo kids at archery, you're both determined as hell," Derek said. "And, although this might not necessarily go with fighting and skills and whatnot, you're both really pretty."

She looked at him curiously. "Did you just say I'm pretty?"

"Well it's certainly no secret at camp that you're pretty. And saying you're pretty is an understatement," Derek replied. Not knowing what to say, Silena just smiled bashfully. "Surely you've been told you're beautiful?"

"Uh, just by my friends and family, and they don't really count. They're supposed to say those things," Silena answered.

"I bet they mean it," Derek assured.

"Thanks," Silena said with a smile.

"Um, would you like to join me?" Derek offered, motioning at the chair opposite him. Silena shrugged and walked over to it. He got up and pulled the chair out for her. The gentlemanly gesture was somewhat touching… and surprising. The only people that ever pulled out her chair for her were waiters at really fancy restaurants or her friends making sure that when she sat down, there would be no chair there and she would fall down smack dab on her butt.

"Thank you," Silena said sweetly.

"You're welcome," Derek replied, taking his chair. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Luke always that protective of you around guys?"

Silena blushed. "Um, only when he thinks they're interested or they're complete strangers. Sometimes I don't mind it because I've had some creepy men hit on me."

"What's an example?"

"One time this fifty year old guy came up to me in Wal-Mart and asked my where the trash bags were, and the whole time, he never once looked at my face… oh my gods, I can't believe I just said that," Silena said in horror. Derek started laughing which didn't help with her embarrassment.

"I know what you mean; I bet Luke wanted to knock the guy out," Derek waged.

"I was pretty sure he was going to knock him out in front of everybody. I think I grabbed his wrist to stop him." Silena plucked a napkin out of the holder and started fiddling with it, trying anything to avoid looking directly into Derek's eyes because she was afraid he would see how much she liked him and was enjoying talking to him.

"What did you say to the guy?"

"I said I didn't know and that was actually the truth, I didn't. The guy walked away and Luke ranted about him the whole car ride home." Silena rolled her eyes. "I love my brother but he has anger issues sometimes."

"Which one am I then? Interested or complete stranger?" Derek prodded with a smirk.

Silena looked up with surprise. "What are you implying? I think with Luke, it could be either way. He thinks you're interested in me and I have no clue where he got that idea from."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," Derek said.

"I'm not."

"So you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Derek chuckled slightly but didn't say anything. "Are you tired?"

"Honestly, not one bit," she confessed.

"Me neither. Come on; let's go practice… something," Derek suggested. He offered his hand to help her out of her seat. She gratefully took it, especially because the seas were starting to get rough. Derek noticed the increasing rocking of the boat and grimaced.

"What's the matter?" Silena inquired.

"I'm worried about Bryn… I hope she's asleep because she won't be enjoying this if she isn't," Derek explained seriously.

"How did you and Bryn become friends?"

"I was eight or nine years old when I found her unconscious in the woods. She had been practicing magic in the forest and I had gotten up early because I hadn't been able to sleep. Bryn was passed out cold and so I carried her to the infirmary and got Chiron. She woke up a few hours later. Apparently, she had been trying to turn herself invisible. It had worked but when she broke off the spell, she said she had passed out. The spell had been too strong, but hey, when you're that young, you think you're invincible. She came to talk to me later and she said thank you for bringing her to the infirmary. After that we just sort of became friends; I stayed up with her at night and made sure she didn't pass out or hurt herself with a spell. Once she knocked me out with one and she had flipped out. I was only unconscious for a few minutes but she refused to practice any more magic that night, even though I insisted I was fine. When Bryn orders you to do something, she has a good reason and rarely can you dissuade her out of it. And when she wants something…" Derek trailed off.

"Can't she Charmspeak?" Silena questioned curiously.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Derek looked at her, a mix of curiosity, shock, and approval on his face.

"I was talking to some Aphrodite girls and they were saying how they wished they could Charmspeak like Bryn," she explained. "After that, I didn't hang out with them much. They're conversations were kind of disgusting…"

At that, Derek laughed. "Yeah, some of the Aphrodite girls are… characters to put it mildly."

"_Very_ mild."

"Who were they?"

"Um, I think their names were Iris and Bailey. I don't know their last names."

Derek whistled. "That explains a lot. They think they're the hottest girls at camp and at the school they go to. They have tried to go out with every guy at camp-"

"Including you?"

"Including me," Derek agreed with a look of distaste. "They brag about everything they've done and I mean _everything_. Even the guys get sick of listening to them. They're trashy, just to sum it up. I hate to be so mean, but it's the truth. I'm nice to them but I try to avoid them as much as possible."

"Does Bryn get along with them?"

"Gods, no!" Derek exclaimed as they got on the elevator. "She gets along everyone Aphrodite kid _but_ them! And the feeling is mutual. They are completely rude to her but Bryn lets it slide. One day, though, she was in a really bad mood and Iris and Bailey chose that day to try and make fun of her. Bryn lost control and fried their hair right off. The two of them cried for days and begged Chiron to punish Bryn. Well, Chiron had seen and heard everything go down and was lenient on Bryn. She had to file things in the attic which she didn't mind because when it comes to filing and organizing things, Bryn can become very OCD. The thing was done in two days which is pretty impressive considering how cluttered the place was. I don't know why it took thirty something years to clean it out though…"

"She and Luke sound more alike by the minute," Silena acknowledged. "Luke is so OCD when it comes to his room. He inherited that from our mom because she likes things to be orderly. Me? I'm like my father and I make my room an obstacle course."

"Looks like you and I have more and more in common as well." Derek winked at her and she blushed. They walked out of the elevator and to the rock climbing wall. "I'm not in the mood for getting all hot and sweaty so do you mind rock-climbing?"

"Not at all. I need to work on this skill anyway." She kind of wish they had done something that made Derek get all hot and sweaty because he looked _really _good when he was in that state but she wasn't going to say that!

They geared up and started climbing. From the bottom, the rock wall didn't look that tall, but once Silena was about midway up, she started to get dizzy from the height. She and heights didn't mix well. It was the same for Luke but it was much worse for Silena.

"You okay?" Derek asked. He had been climbing alongside her, pointing out to which rocks would be best for her to climb with.

"Yeah… just got a little dizzy. Heights don't mix well with me," Silena explained.

"Do you want to go down?"

"No, I'm fine. Come on," she urged, starting climb up. Derek started to climb again and he said, "I won't let you fall, you know."

She looked at him. "What? Are you going to go all Superman on me and fly down and catch me?"

"No, that would be Bryn. She's the one that can fly."

"Bryn can fly?"

"We actually don't know. There are rumors that children of Zeus can fly but Bryn never tried; she says she never felt like she had that power."

"With all the mojo she has going on, it wouldn't surprise me if she could," Silena said.

"Agreed. If I went Superman on you, I'd catch you, but then we'd just be falling together. If it makes you feel better, I would make sure I landed first so that you would land on top of me."

"I'm trying to take that in the most mature way I possibly can," she said with a grin. Realizing how rude his sentence could be taken, Derek looked sheepish.

"Thank Apollo Luke wasn't here to hear that. I do believe I would be tied to the anchor at the bottom of the sea right now." She laughed and looked down. They were much higher up than they had been before. In fact, they were at the very top of the wall. "It's funny what can happen when you're preoccupied with something else."

She looked up at Derek who had a soft smile on his face; her face must have looked astonished because Derek said, "Did you surprise yourself?"

"Just a bit," Silena admitted. Derek started go back down and she followed gratefully. When her feet hit the ground, she sighed.

"So, you want to have a race to the top?" He questioned. She heard the challenge in his voice and whether she won or not, she wasn't going to back down.

"You're on," she replied.

There was really no competition whatsoever. Derek got way ahead of her. By the time she was midway, he was practically at the top. "Who are you? Spiderman?" Silena shouted up at him. She heard him laugh and that made her want to reach the top faster. Once up there, he helped her sit on the ledge. They peered down at the floor seven stories below them.

"So, I never did ask you, although you pretty much asked me, do you have a girlfriend?" Silena queried, looking distastefully at the floor far below them so she wouldn't have to look at Derek.

"Nah," he admitted. "All the girls I've liked don't like Bryn and then I stop liking them."

"Don't take this the wrong way when I ask this but doesn't it get kind of lonely?"

"Not at all. Bryn is my best friend; if my girlfriend doesn't like her, then it's a no go. You have to like my best friend if you want to date me."

"Does Bryn know that?"

"No; I've never told her. See, if you have Bryn as your best friend, she'll do whatever she thinks is best for you or what will make you happy; sometimes she's not always right but most of the time she is. What I'm getting at here is that if Bryn found out she was the reason I don't have a girlfriend, she would avoid me so my girlfriend wouldn't have to worry about having to like her or not," Derek explained.

Silena started to take on a new perspective of Bryn. She guessed that while Bryn appeared tough and strong on the outside, she was probably very sweet once you really got to know her and maybe more personable the better of friends you were with her. "I find that to be kind of noble. So even if it hurt her to do something, she would do it if she thought it was best for you?"

Derek nodded. "I'm afraid one day it'll kill her. You've probably noticed that she's not the most open person in the world. Whatever happened to her before she came to camp I think is the reason she is the way she is."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She never really went into detail and I'm not one to share her secrets. You would have to ask her," Derek said.

Silena chuckled softly. "I don't think she likes me much."

"Why not?"

"I just get a feeling." She shrugged.

"She's probably just not used to being around another girl. The ones at camp are too dramatic for her and she hates drama with a passion."

"Well I can relate to her in that way. I hate drama too. I stopped hanging out as much with a group of friends because they kept creating drama and it dragged me down so finally, I had enough and started hanging out with another group of friends that I had always been friends with. I've been so much happier ever since," she admitted.

"Good for you; that takes guts and courage to do that," Derek praised.

"I still talk to most of them, but not as much as before. I'm realizing I have less and less in common with them. But enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?" he questioned. "Trust me, my life isn't that exciting. I get kicked out of almost every school I go to. I've never lasted more than two years at a school because I cause freak accidents to happen. At one school, I accidentally made the statue of an important guy in the school's history fall over. It was two hundred years old the statue. Of course, it wasn't my fault the school bully picked a fight with me. I just pushed him and he stumbled into the thing so naturally the blame was on me."

"That's something about you, isn't it?" Silena pointed out softly.

"Yeah… I guess it is," he said with a smile. They fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. When Silena yawned, Derek suggested they go to bed. She didn't argue even though she wanted to stay up and talk to him. However, her exhaustion was too much and so she and Derek climbed down. The rocking of the boat had gotten worse and multiple times, the two had to grab onto each other to steady themselves or the other one. They carefully made their way to their rooms.

"I think we should make a habit of this," Derek commented, leaning against the wall on his shoulder, his arms crossed. He was looking down at Silena and making her feel incredibly short.

"Oh you do? I have to say, I might have to agree with you," Silena said with a smirk.

"We'll probably have to keep this a secret from Luke, or else he'll think we're doing things we shouldn't."

"Oh gods…" she muttered. "Don't even mention him. I can't imagine his reaction. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Good night, Derek."

"Good night, Silena," he said. With her heart fluttering, she entered her room and collapsed onto her bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the Silena and Derek chapter. It was about time they got some alone time together.<strong>


	12. What About the Pillsbury Dough Boy?

**Howdy y'all! Hope you're enjoying the story! I know I'm enjoying writing and reading your reviews!**

** :**** Thank you! :)**

**The Ice Within:**** :) thank you for the review! I love how you're favoriting this story just for them.**

**Guest:**** Thank you :)**

**I'm a half-blood:**** Of course I'll update! (Unless FanFiction decides to delete the story which just happened to me with another story…)**

**Percabeth-is-Endless:**** Your review made me crack up so hard! Are you sure you want them to be together? :P**

**Miette in the Rain:**** I was actually thinking about that but then I decided to let them have some alone time without big brother Luke butting in.**

**Ka72ty:**** Will do!**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**I'm having trouble dealing with the fact that Percy Jackson is a fictional character."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: What About the Pillsbury Dough Boy?<p>

**Bryn**

The next morning, Bryn rolled out of her bed and made herself look presentable by putting on some denim shorts, a blue t-shirt, and some makeup that consisted of liquid foundation, powder, mascara, and eye shadow to hide the dark circles under her eyes. The rocking of the boat had been violent last night which didn't help with her already raging seasickness. Bryn wasn't sure how long she could pretend she was all right, but she was going to try for as long as she could.

Bryn exited her room right and headed to the cafeteria. Everyone was already there, eating and drinking.

"Morning, Bryn," Derek greeted with a smile. She didn't say anything but returned the smile sincerely. Bryn just wasn't in the mood to say anything, mainly because her stomach felt like it had been on a rollercoaster for the last twenty-four hours.

"Are you hungry, Bryn?" Luke inquired. She shook her head and made herself some tea with lots of some French Vanilla creamer. She was in love with the stuff.

She sat down next to Luke and attempted to keep her eyes open. Last night had been hell and she hadn't gotten much sleep. "We should arrive in Sicily mid-afternoon tomorrow," Silena announced.

"So what are we going to do to pass time today?" Hannah queried, shoveling some pancakes into her mouth. Bryn usually loved pancakes but this morning, they seemed like the evilest thing on earth. She took a sip of her tea to get over the wave a nausea hitting her.

"Practice fighting I guess," Luke said. No one objected and so once they finished breakfast, the five of them headed off to the training arena. Derek and Silena went straight for the rock climbing wall. Derek immediately got a head start on her and she shouted, "You should try out for the role of Peter Parker or whatever Spiderman's real name is!"

He laughed but didn't slow down. Hannah and Luke started sword fighting. Luke kept getting the better of her but she didn't lose without a fight.

Bryn decided to lone it and went for the archery targets. She pressed the two diamond studs on her bracelet and _Striker_, her bow, formed. She grabbed a handful of arrows and started firing. Her aim was dead on. Her target finally couldn't hold anymore arrows in the center (she had also run out) so Bryn went up to it and pulled them out. When she went back to her firing position, she noticed a button on a table next to her. Curiously, Bryn pushed it. Her target started moving. Grinning, she got back into firing stance and started firing arrow after arrow. Soon, there were no more left. They were all stuck in the bulls-eye part of the target. Noticing it had gotten really quiet, Bryn turned around to find everyone staring at her.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Luke mused.

"That's going to be impossible," Bryn replied with a grin.

"Probably. Just promise not to shoot me."

"… Fine."

The rest of the day passed with no mishaps. Luke did get a nasty welt on his arm from when he was practicing archery and then Derek surprisingly got a bruise on his shin from when he and Silena were sword fighting and she was fighting for the upper hand after Derek had knocked the sword out of her hand and she had kicked him in the shin. Bryn noticed that the two of them were grinning at each other like little kids. She decided right then and there she was going to talk to Derek to convince him to ask her out.

At five, everyone decided to go get dinner. Bryn got a cheeseburger but it didn't look very appetizing thanks to the seasickness. Luke and Derek had heaped their plates with hot dogs, cheeseburgers, and buffalo wild wings. Silena and Hannah stuck to pizza.

"Do you watch the show _Psych_?" Luke queried. Everyone nodded. "So, Shawn brought up a very good point in the bloopers for season four."

"What is it?" Hannah prodded, batting her eyes at him. For some reason, the gesture irked Bryn.

"When the Pillsbury Dough boy bends over, do you see dough nuts?" Luke said. Derek started choking on his hot dog and Silena hit him on the back as she laughed. Hannah was in hysterics and even Bryn was smiling and chuckling.

That's when jokes started flying, mainly from Derek and Luke. It was only around eight that they slowly stopped. The mood became solemn.

"So what are we doing when we get to the island?" Hannah asked.

"We try to find a way in and rescue my parents," Luke replied.

"We need a plan. Who knows what we're going up against," Derek pointed out.

"We have no idea the geography of the island save for the fact that it has an active volcano. Why don't we just wing it? That always works for me," Silena said.

The more the group discussed what they were going to do, the sicker and sicker Bryn felt and the more annoyed she got with them. To try and keep her patience in check, she played with her bracelet that turned into her bow, opening and closing the clasp.

Finally, her patience snapped and she stood up. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up when you create a decent plan."

Everyone seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst but Bryn didn't care. She stormed away and when she was sure she was out of their sight, ran as fast as she could to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>

"Let's turn in for the night," Silena suggested. "We're all tired and that doesn't help our moods."

Luke was hesitant to stop the conversation but he had to admit he was tired. He slid out of the booth and heard something fall to the floor. Looking down, he saw Bryn's bracelet, _Striker_. He pocketed it and lagged behind everyone else so that he could knock on Bryn's door without being questioned. He waited until Silena, Derek, and Hannah entered their rooms before he knocked on Bryn's.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone!" She shouted.

"You forgot your bracelet," Luke told her.

"Just… leave it outside the door. I'll get it later," she replied, sounding hoarse. He didn't like the way she sounded and knew something was wrong.

"Let me in, Bryn," he ordered.

"No!" she yelled back. Reluctantly, Luke used the master key he had been carrying around and opened the door himself. When he walked in, his attention was immediately drawn to the bathroom.

"Bryn!" he exclaimed in horror as Luke saw her slumped up against the counter's cabinets. He knelt down next to her and in the light, she looked sick and pale.

"Damn it, Luke, I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone," she said weakly.

"What happened?" Luke inquired firmly.

"This… is what happens… when you get severe… severe sea sickness," Bryn answered with a humorless smile. Her eyes were half shut. "I've been sick ever since I left the table. I think I've washed my teeth and used mouthwash about ten times already."

Luke cupped one of her cheeks and her eyes fluttered open. "Why didn't you want me to know you were so seasick?"

"I don't like anyone to know my weaknesses," Bryn whispered.

"Come on," Luke said gently, lifting her up. "Let's get you to bed."

Even though she was weak from the seasickness, she was still relatively strong and grabbed onto the counter.

"No, I'm fine."

"Bryn, I hardly call this _fine_. You look like you're about to pass out!"

"I didn't sleep at all last night… that might have something to do with it," she murmured. Bryn reached for her tooth brush and brushed her teeth. Then she used more mouthwash. The whole time Luke kept his hand on her waist in case he had to suddenly catch her. It was a good thing he thought like that because the moment she stopped bracing herself, she collapsed towards the floor. Luke deftly and quickly caught her. He lifted her up in his arms and walked to the bed. He contemplated whether he should continue holding her and sit in the bed with her or if he should just lay her down on the bed and sit in a chair next to her. His decision was made when she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck. So, with a nervous stomach at the thought he might end up falling asleep with a girl in the same bed as him (let alone one with a personality that changed faster than a Ferrari could go from zero to sixty), he pulled back the covers and sat down. Bryn never let go of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Two romantic chapters in a row :) hope you liked it! Please review if you want to know what happens when they wake up!<strong>


	13. I Can't Do What!

**My computer decided to be stupid and restart for updates and it didn't save the chapter I was writing so I'm having to rewrite it. I'm really mad right now. Anyways, I know it's been a few weeks since the last update and I'm sorry!**

**The Ice Within:**** Thank you :) Can't promise anything but that might be possible. I know :( I was so mad!  
><strong>**Percabeth-is-Endless:**** I love making up couple names :P Lukyn is my favorite pairing.  
><strong><strong>****:**** Of course :)  
><strong>**Imbetterthanyou238:**** Me too! I got the name from a book called **_**Nightshade**_**. It's a great series although the last book made me want to hurl the book at a wall… I made her British because… well… I love the British :D  
><strong>**Germanprincessnini:**** I WILL!  
><strong>**Ka72ty:**** Do I ever stop writing?  
><strong>**Miette in the Rain:**** I'm guessing you liked it? :)**

**Quote of the Chapter:  
><strong>"**You drool when you sleep."  
><strong>**~Annabeth Chase in **_**The Lightning Thief**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: I Can't Do What?<p>

**Luke**

Luke woke up without opening his eyes. He knew he was now slumped down onto the bed, which he remembered was not the position he had been in earlier. He was also very aware of the fact that someone was snuggled up next to him with his arm around them. Opening his eyes, Luke saw Bryn asleep, and from her slow, steady breathing, she was in a deep sleep. She looked calm and peaceful, a sharp contrast from how she is when she's awake. She was always tense and serious when she was awake. Luke wanted to get to know the Bryn that wasn't serious and tense. He wanted to know the one behind all that.

Her arms were pulled up taut to her chest, her fists curled. Her head rested on his shoulder. Some hair fell across her face, and Luke gingerly moved it out of the way. Bryn didn't even stir.

Luke realized something else as he stared at Bryn. She looked _young_. She looked vulnerable. And it got Luke thinking. Had she always been like she is now? He guessed not. He had a sneaking suspicion that something had happened to her before she went to camp that made her the way she is now.

Not being able to keep his eyes open any longer, Luke went back to bed.

When Luke woke back up, Bryn was gone. It was still dark in the room but there was enough light from the moon shining in that he could see the outlines of the furniture. His first thought was where had Bryn gone? Looking around, his eyes narrowed in on the barely open sliding glass door. Slowly getting up, he made his way over there, in the process using his shin as a device to find things in his way. Sure enough, when Luke looked out, Bryn was sitting on the couch outside. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and resting against the arm of the chair. Luke opened the door and her head whipped around to face him.

"Hi," she said softly. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he replied, shutting the door. "I woke up on my own. I just realized you weren't there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," she answered a little too quickly. "The waters were getting so rough it woke me up and I haven't been able to fall back asleep. It makes me nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't belong in open waters. I belong on land or in the sky."

"You heard Poseidon though. He said he'd protect us."

"Yeah, but only for a few days. Not forever," she pointed out. "I'm terrified that the ship will sink and that I'll drown and go down with it. I know how to swim but knowing my luck, I'd be as deep inside the ship as possible and escape would be impossible and I'd drown."

"Look, if something were to happen to this ship, I would come get you. I wouldn't let you drown; I wouldn't leave this ship without you," Luke promised. When Bryn didn't respond, he asked, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"I don't trust many people. I trust Derek, you, and Silena. That's it. Don't ask why I trust you, I don't know. All I know is I do."

"Keep it that way. I won't let you down. Not after what you're going through just to help me get my parents back," Luke assured.

"I know what it's like to have your parents absent from your life. I don't want you going through that."

The two elapsed into silence again. Bryn was looking away from Luke; her hands were gripping the arm of the couch tightly and Luke knew the choppy waters were causing her anxiety. He hated seeing her go through this all because of him. Luke looked over the horizon. The sky was turning a lighter blue. Vaguely, he wondered what time it was.

"I was five when it happened," she whispered. Luke's head snapped up and looked at her. She still wasn't looking at him but by the way she was biting her lip, he knew this wasn't something she was willing to talk about and that he needed to listen. "I was in my living room with my mother and butler. His name was Michael. My mother was six months pregnant. It was a boy. We had already decided that his name was going to be Bradley or Brady. We were playing Go Fish when someone busted down the front door. I remember screaming and my mother and Michael jumping up. I followed and grabbed the closest thing I could to use as a weapon. Michael and my mother already had swords out. Something like thirty or forty Cyclops raided our house and kidnapped me. The last thing I saw was them knocking out my mother and Michael and then they knocked me out. I woke up on an airplane but fell back asleep. I woke up again in a car, and then again in a building. They kept me there for three years. I saw no sun, I had no interaction with anyone. When I was eight, three demigods came and rescued me. I was barely conscious when they found me. Those three are all out in the real world now. But I was so out of it that I didn't fight them. However, when they saved me and brought me to camp, I flipped out. I don't know where the strength came from but I bolted. I trusted no one. I thought they had kidnapped me again and I didn't want to go through it again. I ran through the forest and climbed a tree. In fact, it was the tree you found me in after you fought that scorpion. I climbed so high that no one could reach me. It took them four hours to convince me to come down. When I finally came down, Chiron told everyone to go back to their cabins. They did and he talked to me alone. He asked me all sorts of questions from what my name was to where was I from to did I know why I was being held by the Cyclops. I had answers for everything but that question. I told him I knew who my father, grandmother, great-grandmother, and great-grandfather were. I don't think he believed me but he certainly did after the campfire we had that night. I was claimed by all four. Zeus' bolt was at the top, Aphrodite's dove was below it, Hecate's paired torches were below the dove, and Apollo's laurel was last. That pretty much caused mass havoc and the night ended early. The next day, everyone talked to me and was being as sweet as they could be… well, except for these two Aphrodite chicks named Iris and Bailey. They hate me, I hate them. Anyways, no one ever asked me why I stayed year round. I guess they always assumed I wanted to. I did, actually, because I had no family except for my godly relatives. The Cyclops told me that my mother and Michael were dead. I cried for weeks when I was being held prisoner. After that, I never cried again."

She fell silent and Luke knew that was the end of her story. He was stunned by the fact that she had just told him her life story. It was strange that he had thought about what had happened to her just a few hours ago and now Bryn was telling him.

"Have you told anyone else that?" Luke inquired gently.

"No. Derek knows I lost my mother but that's about it."

"You've known Derek for ages but you've only known me for a little over a week. Why did you tell me all that and not him?"

She seemed to ponder the question briefly. "I honestly don't know. I just felt like I could."

"I'm glad you did. Really. I know this doesn't change anything but I'm sorry you went through something like that. You didn't deserve it. Hell, no one does."

"Thanks," Bryn said with a small smile. "So, anyone you like at camp?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a crush on any girls?" She looked at him with her sparkling hazel eyes. There was a slight smirk on her face.

"Not really, although I think Olive from the Hades cabin is pretty cute. Why?"

"I wouldn't advise dating her," Bryn said.

"Why not? Jealous are you?" Luke joked.

"You wish," she retorted. "Unless you want Hades to strike you down for dating his daughter, I wouldn't advise dating her."

"What are you saying? That I can't date anyone at camp?" he demanded.

"No, you can date any girl except a daughter of the Big Three."

"I can't do what?!" Luke exclaimed.

"You can't date any daughters of the Big Three. Okay, example time since you're obviously not grasping this. Say, theoretically, that you liked me and wanted to ask me out. We couldn't date because I'm Zeus' daughter and you're Poseidon's grandson. It is pretty much forbidden."

"But my mother is Athena's daughter and my father is Poseidon's and it was pretty obvious when I first met them that they hated each other and it's obvious that if I wasn't part Athena, then the Athena kids would hate me. My parents worked out, so why couldn't we work out?"

"We couldn't work out because your grandfather and my father are the biggest rivals in the Olympian world… until it comes to the Titans. Then they will band together but that's not the point. Because of who we are related to, we can't date."

"Well, that sucks," Luke grumbled.

"What?" Bryn queried, her brows furrowing in confusion. Thank the gods she hadn't heard him say that. She couldn't know he had a major freaking crush on her.

"I said that's stupid that children of the Big Three can't date each other. Seriously, what if they're soul mates or something and they can't be together because of their parents' stupid feud? It's nuts," Luke ranted. Bryn grinned.

"That makes two of us," she said before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but my seasickness is coming back," she replied with a grimace.

"Can I do anything to help? Does anything help it?" For some reason, Bryn blushed at the question. "What?"

"Nothing… nothing works," she said and it was obvious she was lying.

"Liar!" Luke exclaimed. "Something worked but you're too embarrassed to say it."

"You would be too if you were in my situation," she retorted.

"Then tell me," Luke challenged.

"Fine. The only thing that lessened it was when you were holding me," Bryn confessed quietly, her face turning even redder.

"All right, so I can't leave your side. I don't see the problem in that," Luke said.

She looked at him in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I owe you Bryn, you can't deny that."

"Actually, I can and I will. You don't owe me anything. I'm doing this because I wanted to, not because I was forced to."

"But I insisted you come and you gave in."

"I didn't give in. I easily could've used my Charmspeak to convince you to let me go back to camp but I didn't. I chose to go. End of story."

"No, I was too adamant about you coming along," he wrangled, refusing to let her win this argument.

To his confusion, she laughed. "We're at each other's throats already. We can't have one conversation without getting into some type of argument."

"Well, it's… what did you call it when the Oracle gave the prophecy?"

"Enmity. A hatred or bitterness."

"Yeah, that. It's the _enmity_ passed on to us from our divine relatives. Hey, if my parents could work it out, I think we can too."

"Maybe," Bryn replied with a sly smile. She yawned and rested her head on her shoulder. Within a matter of minutes, she was completely asleep. Luke gave a small chuckle and gently lifted her up. He put her in her bed and then took residence on the couch in the room. He had promised he would stay by her side. He wasn't going to break his promise, especially with the trust issues she had. He wanted her to trust him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please review! I hope y'all liked the chapter :) I loved writing it. Please please please review!<strong>


	14. I Fail at Flirting

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I don't know if I told you before but school's started and although I have all A's (don't know how I'm pulling that off), it's still kicking my butt. If you want to know, normally on weekends, I go to bed at two-ish, I've crashed around eleven. That's how exhausted school is making me…**

**First snowfall of the year! It wasn't much but it was still pretty :) Now if only it could give me a snow day soon… Anyhow, updates will be sporadic so please forgive me! I would rather write these chapters than do schoolwork but unfortunately, school takes top priority.**

**Prankster105:**** Thank you! Your compliment means so much!**

**Percabeth-Is-Endless:**** Okay… this is going to sound like a stupid question because I'm a teen and I feel like I should know this but… what does 'ship' mean? As in, you ship Lukyn (love the pairing name by the way!). So glad you like the Lukyn pairing! I love them too :P**

**The Ice Within:****I know! I'm sorry but school is occupying so much of my time it's not even funny! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Vivi007:**** There might be some but it's going to happen more often later in the story, but believe me, it's going to happen**

**Ka72ty:**** I know! I'm trying woman!**

**Tarabatch:**** Thank you! It was hard trying to come up with a story that could explain her distrust of people. Luke is my favorite :) him and Bryn are my two favorites.**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**The great question... which I have not been able to answer... is, 'What... does a woman want?'"**

**~Freud**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: I Fail at Flirting<p>

**Bryn**

When she woke up, her stomach was the calmest it had been since the start of the horrid voyage. Bryn found it odd but didn't want to question it. If her stomach decided to not feel like it had been a washing machine for two centuries, then that was fine with her.

She narrowed her eyes in on Luke who was snoring softly on the couch. He was on lying on his stomach; his face was smashed against the arm of the couch and his hand extended over the edge; he was also slightly drooling.

With an amused smirk, Bryn forced herself to get up so she could put a blanket on him. Luke was only in a plain blue tee and khaki shorts. She wanted to make sure he wasn't cold because the ship wasn't the warmest thing on the planet, and after what he did for her last night, covering him up to make sure he didn't freeze to death was the least she could do. Bryn rolled out of bed, grabbed the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch, and covered Luke up. He didn't stir at all. She grabbed a pair of white denim shorts and a tee shirt before heading to the bathroom. She locked the door so that she could get dressed in peace.

Her mind whirled with the fact that technically, she had slept with Luke. He was supposed to be her enemy. They were supposed to hate each other and try to kill the other at every opportunity… and they had shared the same bed…

Hell, she had been curled up next to him and his arm had been wrapped around her, almost protectively.

How was it that they were acting, by some crazy force, pleasantly decent to each other? Bryn shook her head as she grabbed her brush. The absurdity that a child of Zeus and a grandchild of Poseidon were getting along (for the most part) was rather shocking. Bryn knew that Mr. Jackson and Thalia had been friends but she had heard a fair deal of stories where the two of them were quite intent on hurting the other one. Bryn wondered when a situation like that one would arouse between her and Luke. To be honest, she hoped it would never happen.

After brushing her teeth, Bryn applied makeup, using liquid foundation, powder, mascara, and some neutral eye shadow to hide the dark circles under her eyes despite the good night's rest she had had last night.

"Bryn?" Luke's voice called as she finished putting on the last layer of mascara. She put her makeup away and stuck her head out the door.

"Yeah?" she queried.

"I was wondering where you were. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied with a yawn. Bryn tried not to smile.

"Don't worry, I don't feel like I'm about to black out." He gave her a small smile.

"Did you put this blanket on me?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if you were cold or not so I covered you up just in case." Bryn walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall, facing Luke. "I guess we should go see if the others are awake."

He nodded and languidly stretched. "I'm tired."

"Well you were sleeping in one of the most awkward positions I've ever witnessed. I'm amazed you slept at all," Bryn mused. Luke grinned at her. "What?"

"You speak so proper. It's fascinating," He replied.

"You drool when you sleep, just for your information," she pointed out before turning around and walking out the door.

"I do not!" Luke protested indignantly as he followed her out.

"Do too, or else there would not be a wet spot right where your mouth was!" she argued before adding, "And don't you dare try and make that sentence perverted!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"You're an adolescent boy, of course you were," she retorted. Luke nudged her playfully, which she returned with a one-handed shove. He only laughed.

When the two of them reached the cafeteria, no one was there.

"They're not here," he observed.

"No, really? I thought that perhaps they've all just gone invisible," Bryn said sarcastically. "Honestly, that was one of the most airheaded statements I've ever heard!"

"Are we counting the statements you've said or no?" Luke countered. She smacked him upside the head. "You have issues. Serious issues, Sharkboy."

"So do you Cat Woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Derek<strong>

Derek woke up after tossing and turning repeatedly through the night. The waves had gotten rough sometime around five in the morning and although he didn't get seasick easily, the waves still made his stomach queasy. With a yawn, he got up because he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep.

Reading the alarm clock, he was told it was nine in the morning. Instantly Derek wondered how Bryn had held up through the night. It had worried him when she left the table so suddenly last night but he dismissed it as her being fed up with them not being able to figure out a plan. That was just Bryn's way. If she thought something was taking too long, she would take it in her own hands or drop the subject entirely. Usually, it was the former.

He went to the bathroom and was attempting to make his hair look less like a wet, shaggy dog, when someone knocked on his door. With one disgruntled look at his hair, he left the bathroom and opened the door. Silena was there, in a dark blue tee shirt with a white camisole underneath, denim shorts, and a dark brown purse rested on her hip.

"Hey, Derek, did I wake you?" She asked politely. He wanted to tell her he'd wake up for her any day but decided against it. It would probably ruin the already slim chance he had with her.

"Nah, you didn't. I woke up a few minutes ago. What's up?" Derek inquired, leaning against the door frame and trying to act cool. However, knowing his luck, he looked like an idiot.

"Do you know where Luke is? I knocked on his door but he didn't answer and I know my brother is a heavy sleeper but even with my persistent knocking he would've gotten up sooner or later," she rambled. He thought it was adorable.

"No, I don't, but let me put on some new clothes and I'll come help. Hang on. You're welcome to come in and wait, by the way," he offered.

Silena blushed. "Thank you but I'll wait out here."

Derek grinned. "Yeah, that might be a little awkward. Not for me, you know, having a beautiful girl like yourself in my room; but the awkward fact would be that we're two near complete strangers."

"Do you always call girls you just meet beautiful, or are you merely trying to flatter me to come inside your room?" Silena queried with a smirk.

He laughed. "I guess it's hard to get something by a relative of Athena. I'll be out in a couple minutes."

Derek shut the door and shook his head. His chances with her were probably completely shot now. Silena probably thought that he was just another perverted teenage boy who only had one thing on his mind. He failed at flirting…

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, although Silena still lingered in them, he put on a white shirt with the Oakley name written across the chest. He slipped into some black cargo shorts and then made his hair spike up a little before going out to meet Silena. She was reading a piece of paper.

"What are you reading?" Derek questioned, kneeling down in front of her.

"The prophecy given to us. I'm trying to figure out what it means but I'm not having much luck," Silena confessed, pushing her back up against the wall to help her stand up. He stood up along with her and together, the two of them walked to the elevators.

As the elevator came and after they got on and pressed the button that would bring them to the tenth floor and while they were waiting for the doors to shut, Derek's stomach decided to make the sound of about one hundred dying whales. Silena jumped from the suddenness of the sound but when she realized it was his stomach, nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten since last night!" Derek defended.

"Neither have I and you don't hear my stomach making spooky noises and scaring people," she pointed out. Derek pouted and she playfully patted his cheek.

The elevator opened at the tenth floor and the two of them walked to the cafeteria. Luke, Bryn, and Hannah were all there. Hannah was wearing a blindingly orange shirt with Hurley written across the chest. She also had on some denim Capri shorts. Bryn was wearing a purple shirt with an eagle on it. The eagle was nearly the same color as the shirt and was purposefully faded but the shirt still struck Derek as somewhat ironic.

"Derek, you're staring at me. It's creeping me out. Please stop," Bryn requested. He smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking the shirt you're wearing is sort of ironic," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she looked down at it.

"I think I know what he means," Silena said. "Your shirt has an eagle on it and it's your father's symbol."

Bryn looked amused. "You would detect that connection, Derek."

Derek looked sheepish as he and Silena sat down and he decided to change the subject. "So when do we dock?"

"I went up to the bridge today. We should be docking in an hour in Heraklion port in Crete. We'll stock up on any supplies we need and then we'll head on over to Milos and get my parents," Luke explained.

"When we get to Milos, we'll need to figure out exactly where your parents are being held," Bryn said. Luke nodded.

"So what do we all need?" Silena queried.

"I say we stock up on small snacks in case we end up spending the night for some reason. If so, then I saw we take some blankets too and some small pillows," Bryn suggested.

"Pillow pets!" Silena exclaimed. They all gave her strange looks. Blushing, Silena said, "They have miniature pillow pets and they can easily be squished into backpacks. It was just an idea."

"I don't think they sell those on Crete but if we come across some, we'll buy five," Bryn said with a smile.

"We will also need water bottles. It's the summer time in Greece. It's going to be hot," Derek pointed out. "Anything else?"

"What about matches or a lighter in case we need to light something on fire?" Hannah queried.

"You have a daughter of Zeus on your team. All I am required to do is snap my fingers and voila, you have your spark to start a fire," Bryn said.

"Um… well then I'm out of ideas," Hannah admitted.

"When we dock, I say we peruse the city for a good two or three hours and then meet up at the ship. We should also all take backpacks so we can fit everything inside. Silena, Hannah, and I will take on the food and pillows. Luke, Derek, you two find the water and blankets," Bryn ordered. No one disagreed and so they decided upon the plan. The five filled up their plates with food that somehow magically appeared every morning. Bryn mainly ate bacon and sausage, Hannah and Silena each had a waffle with a sausage link, and Derek and Luke filled their plates up with everything they could find. The girls stared at them in awe as they gobbled down food.

"It's absolutely astounding how much you two can eat and still stay fit. It is aberrant," Bryn commented.

"Aberrant?" Luke looked at her curiously.

"Unnatural," Derek informed.

"I still do not understand your use of vocabulary," Luke mumbled. Bryn merely smiled.

"Listen, I'm going to go get some more sleep. Come wake me up when we've docked," Bryn said, standing up.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked. She looked at him and a sort of understanding seemed to pass through them.

"I'm fine, just tired," she assured. Luke looked dubious but didn't enquire further.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>

Half an hour after Bryn left, everyone went off and did their own thing. Silena and Derek went to get ice cream. Luke and Hannah both decided to go to their rooms. They shared an elevator and on the ride down, Hannah said hesitantly, "Luke, can I say something?"

"Uh, sure," Luke said. "What about?"

"It's about Bryn."

"What about her?"

Hannah bit her lip. "I don't know how to say this because you both seem kind of close… but I feel she's hiding something."

"What do you mean?" Luke inquired, sharper than he intended.

She flinched slightly. "You know how demigods get those gut feelings when something is off? Well, my gut is acting up whenever she's around and I feel like we need to be careful around her. Listen, I don't want to upset you… just be careful around her. I don't want to see you get hurt by her. She's a loose cannon and always has been. Please be careful, okay?" Hannah pleaded.

"I will," Luke said sincerely. She smiled at him before getting off the elevator. He got off as well and was about to go to his room when he heard Bryn talking to someone. Knowing he shouldn't really eavesdrop but ignoring his sensibility anyway, Luke pressed his ear against Bryn's door.

"… I'm fine; the boat rocking twenty-four seven is making me sick but I'm dealing with it… they're both doing fine… he is actually quite sweet… possibly… I think Luke would be a great addition to any army… you saw how he fought; with enough training, he could beat me… I know, I can't believe I just said that… he doesn't know his own potential, nor does Silena know hers… if they are, then we need them on our side… yes, I'm keeping a close eye on both of them, I promise you… I'll let you know if anything else significant comes up, sir… yes, sir." Bryn spoke no more after that. Luke, disturbed by what he just heard, then went into his room and fell on the bed to ponder what he had just heard. Who on earth had she just been talking to? And what was the part about him and Silena being added to an army about? There was no way in hell he was going to fight a war unless he thought it absolutely necessary.

Maybe Hannah was right; maybe he would have to keep a closer eye on Bryn. It was apparent she had been keeping an eye on him. He wanted to ask her what the conversation had been about but then she would know that he had been eavesdropping and Luke did not, under any circumstances, want to piss Bryn off.

Oblivious to the time that was passing, Luke was only brought out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door. He grunted as he got up. Bryn was there when he opened the door, her hazel eyes shining.

Attempting to put on an air of indifference so he would seem tired, he asked, "What's up?"

"We're at Heraklion."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so just FYI, the next chapter is going to be full of action! I hope y'all enjoyed! I know I don't deserve the reviews since it took me so long to update but seriously, they make me happy, and when I'm happy, I update the story more, so REVIEW! And, another motive to make y'all review, I will kill Bryn if I have to because so many of you seem to like her. I can completely change the course of this story and have it still work without her in it so if you want to see Bryn in future chapters, y'all better review! On that happy note, I'll leave you to review! ~Love, Wisegirl502 :)<strong>


	15. I Throw Pillow Pets of Death

**Okay, I'm at ninety-three reviews and this is only the fifteenth chapter. That means I have almost seven reviews per chapter! That's never happened to me before so I'm seriously stoked right now. This also means I'm only seven away from having one-hundred reviews, so I have a challenge for you. If I can get at least seven reviews, then I will post a chapter within this week, probably by Friday. That won't happen unless you review though!**

**Weird'smyname:**** Treachery seems to be the norm for demigods. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Cabba:**** You calling this 'Fishy' just made me laugh because I saw a pun in there. You know, Luke being a grandson of Poseidon and them being out on the open sea? Maybe it's just me… this particular story I'm aiming for at least twenty chapters. Then there will be two sequel stories, UnStoppable and UnTamed. I might make a novella for UnKnown about Luke and Silena in high school after they find out they're demigods but still contemplating this. As for major twist, um, yeah, and I'm hoping none of you… never mind… and yeah, as to whom is the spy, keep dreaming on me telling you that :P**

**S.A. Ness:**** Thank you! Everyone seems to like Bryn so what I have planned for her is going to be hard…**

**Percabeth-is-Endless:**** Okay, gotcha. That makes sense. Oh the mystery behind Bryn… will anyone ever figure it out? Ah, I love torturing readers. I'm starting to sound like Aphrodite when she gets going about how much she likes making love lives difficult…**

**Imbetterthanyou239:**** Thank you!**

**The Ice Within:**** Not gonna kill her… this chapter. Guess you better keep reviewing if you want her to stay alive :P No one knows what to do with Hannah… yet…**

**Chapter Quote:**

"**A mother takes twenty years to make a man of her boy, and another woman makes a fool of him in twenty minutes."**

**~Robert Frost**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: I Throw Pillow Pets of Death<p>

**Bryn**

The five of them disembarked off the cruise ship and Bryn had never been so happy to set foot on land. She made sure she didn't drop to the ground and kiss it.

"All right, Derek and I will go get the blankets and water. You three will go get the food and pillows, right?" Luke queried. He looked at Hannah and Silena but ignored Bryn. For some reason, it irked her. What had she done? It was obvious that he was purposefully ignoring her.

"We got it, Luke," Bryn said, her temper flaring slightly. He glared at her.

"Silena, watch yourself," Luke admonished.

"You, too," she replied. At that, they set off. Luke and Derek headed to the right, the girls headed to the left. Bryn stayed silent as Hannah and Silena stared in awe at the bustling port. They sold everything there: food, drinks, knick-knacks, toys. You name it, they most likely had it.

Bryn's backpack was empty save for a few snacks in case of an emergency although she didn't think that would happen. Her backpack was enchanted to hold more than it looked like it could. She seriously had to thank Hecate again for giving her that spell book. It had given her life saving techniques numerous times.

Unfortunately, it didn't give Bryn any spells to prevent demigod nightmares. They had been getting worse and worse. Now it wasn't just being on the open sea that bothered her. The dream kept occurring every night and showing Mr. and Mrs. Jackson chained up in a cell with a disembodied voice going: _They're almost here. And when they do arrive, the girl will be killed. Her death will break the boy's spirit. They are falling right into our trap_.

The dream never went any further, but each time it happened, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson looked worse. They were bloodied up and unconscious. Mrs. Jackson's foot was bent at a strange angle. Mr. Jackson looked like he had two broken arms, possibly from trying to defend his wife against something or someone that had tried to harm her.

"Pillow pets!" Silena exclaimed, knocking Bryn out of reverie. She looked up to where Silena was pointing and sure enough, a whole stand of pillow pets, ranging from small, medium, and large, were being sold. The three of them crossed the street and to the vendor.

*"_Geia sas korítsia_," the elderly woman greeted with a smile. Bryn returned it and haggled with the woman for a decent price for the pillow pets. She hated to use Charmspeak but the woman was asking for such outrageous prices that Bryn decided she had no choice. In the end, they had two frogs, a turtle, a unicorn, and a ladybug pillow pet.

"The boys will feel oh so masculine with these!" Silena joked as Bryn shoved them into her backpack. After zipping up her back pack and shouldering it, Bryn and the girls continued their search for small snack foods. They came across a convenience-like store, sort of like a Greek version of Walgreens. They split up inside since it was pretty small. Silena took the candy aisle, Hannah took the chips, and Bryn took the snack bars. She was the first one done. Silena and Hannah were having difficulty choosing the best chips and candy. After paying, Bryn went to go wait outside. She hated being in enclosed spaces. Like the sky, she liked to be open and free; she liked to have endless possibilities of where to go.

When ten minutes had passed, Bryn got worried and as she headed back into the convenience store, an explosion rocked her off her feet. She was thrown into the stucco building across the street and fell to the ground like a rag doll. She was aware of sirens coming over to the building but she didn't care. Silena and Hannah had been in that building and all that mattered was seeing if they were alive. If they weren't… Bryn would never forgive herself. Forcing herself up, Bryn stumbled into the burning convenience store, yelling frantically for Hannah and Silena. She found Hannah crawling to the door, grime covering her face and Cheeto bits sticking in her hair. Bryn helped her up and scanned the room frenetically for Silena but she was nowhere to be found.

"Bryn, she's not here. I was on my way out because I had seen her leave the building. We need to leave. The building is about to collapse," Hannah groaned.

"Are you sure she wasn't in here?" Bryn demanded. Hannah said she was positive. When chunks of the ceiling that were as big as Bryn and Hannah combined started falling, they got out of the building quickly. They barely managed to get outside before the building crumbled to pieces.

Another explosion knocked the two girls off their feet. Hannah blacked out, leaving Bryn to fend for the both of them. She rapidly searched for what was causing the explosions but she saw nothing.

"Silena!" She cried out as loud as she could. No reply. Worry was gnawing at every bone in her body. Hannah stirred and sat up. At least she hadn't been out for too long.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Another explosion. We need to get out of here, find Luke and Derek, and see if Silena is with them. Gods I hope she is," Bryn said. The two girls walked as fast as they could out of the area and to another side of town. They stopped so they could each take some ambrosia and nectar to revitalize them; it worked. Afterwards, they ran. Hannah spotted the two boys first and the girls had so much momentum going, especially after jumping over two motorcycles, that they nearly knocked the boys over. Luke and Derek steadied the girls.

"Please tell me Silena is with you," Bryn pleaded. Luke's eyes were mixed with emotion: worry, curiosity, questioning, and _angry_.

"You let her out of your sight?!" Luke demanded.

"I thought she was with Hannah. I went out because I was done shopping and I didn't like being in there. Then an explosion went off. I went in to go get them but-"

"But I was the only one there. I had seen Silena exit the shop so I thought she was with Bryn. I promise you she wasn't in that building," Hannah finished. The boys looked at the two of them in shock… well, Derek did. Luke looked like he wanted to murder Bryn.

"What did you do?" Luke inquired seriously.

"What?" Bryn was puzzled. Her fuzzy thoughts weren't helping her understand anything either.

"What did you do? Did you summon lightning and blast the store to bits? Are you using her for your army?" Luke rambled furiously.

How _dare_ he accuse her of doing such a thing! And what army was he talking about? Bryn didn't have any army behind her. If she did, she sure didn't know about it. "What in Zeus's name are talking about?"

"I overheard your phone call this morning. I heard you talking about keeping an eye on me and Silena and how you need us on your side," Luke ranted.

"_THAT_ is what you're so upset about? Luke, that call was to Chiron. Yes, we were discussing you and Silena but not what you're implying. Listen, we don't have time for me to explain right now, but I swear on the Styx on our way to Milos I'll explain everything, okay? It is _not_ what you think, I promise," Bryn insisted.

Luke stared at her, as if he could see right through her. She really hoped he couldn't. She didn't want him knowing she'd dreamt about his parents. The only reason she hadn't told either him or Silena was because she didn't want to worry them any more than they already were.

"Fine, but I'm keeping you to your promise," he admonished sternly.

"I know. Let's get-" she began, but apparently, the explosions decided to follow Bryn and Hannah. They all flinched and looked in the direction it had come from. Out from the dust came two, horrible, massive… husky puppies? They trotted up to Bryn and Luke and whined.

"These dogs could not have caused all that destruction," Luke declared, but he sounded dubious.

"No, those dogs couldn't, but a hydra could," Derek said, pointing at the dust cloud the dogs had come from. The four of them looked back at the explosion's direction and sure enough, emerging from the dust cloud, was not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ hydras.

"There's no way we can defeat all four of those," Hannah said grimly. Bryn stared at the biggest one, and she started to feel the familiar tug in her gut. She waited until it felt like it couldn't be contained anymore and one, bright lightning bolt ripped blindingly through the sky and hit the hydra, making it crumble to dust.

"Bryn, did you do that?" Luke inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah, but I can't summon any more lightning strikes. It'll knock me out. I haven't been practicing those lately. I need to. Come on. We need to get out of here."

"How? Those things will be able to catch us," Hannah pointed out. Bryn looked around, desperately trying to find something. Her eyes landed on the two motorcycles. She looked up at Derek who seemed to have already found them, so had Hannah because she was hurriedly putting the two puppies in her back pack; she left the top of the backpack unzipped enough so that they could have air to breathe. .

"Guys, you better hold onto your heads," Bryn warned as she grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him towards the blue motorcycle.

"It's 'hold onto your hats,' not 'heads,'" Luke told her.

"Whatever!" Bryn grumped as she straddled the motorcycle. She put on the helmet which was unfortunately just like a regular bicycle helmet so it didn't offer much protection. Luke got on behind her and wrapped his arms around her backpack.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>

Most guys would be quite happy if a beautiful blonde girl with a sexy accent grabbed their hand and got on a motorcycle with them.

It was not fun when the beautiful blonde with the sexy accent was a temperamental daughter of Zeus and was a maniacal motorcycle driver.

Bryn and Derek shot off, going separate ways to confuse the hydras. Luke didn't risk turning his head to see what route Hannah and Derek had gone off in because he was afraid the speed Bryn was going at would snap his neck in half. He did, however, without even needing to look back, see two hydras coming after them.

"Bryn! Two of them are hot on our trail!" Luke shouted over the roar of the engine and wind.

"Open my backpack and throw the pillows at them!" She shouted. Reluctantly, Luke unhooked one of his arms and opened the backpack, his other arm gripping it for dear life. He pulled out the first pillow which was a unicorn pillow pet.

"Seriously? We _have_ to throw the pillow pets?" Luke asked indignantly. He really didn't want to throw these; he would never admit it out loud but they were really cute.

"It's our life of the pillows. Take your bloody pick!" she snapped. Unfortunately, the choice was obvious and after saying bye to the unicorn, Luke chucked it at the hydra who met it midway with an acid ball. The pillow pet consumed the acid ball before exploding everywhere; a large projectile of the gunk narrowly missed Luke and Bryn.

"Pillow pets explode when they hit hydra acid. What the hell do they put in these things?" Luke grumbled to himself

As he threw another one, this time a frog, he said, "Time to play exploding leap frog!"

He wasn't sure if Bryn heard him or not but he was hoping she didn't. She already thought he was a whack job.

The frog met an acid ball in the air but this time much closer to the hydra and the volatile goo covered the hydra. Apparently its own acid spit was deadly even to itself and the hydra vanished in a poof of yellow smoke.

"Score one for the demigods!" Luke hollered. When he grabbed the second frog, his aim was even truer and the pillow pet lodged in the hydra's throat, making it choke and disintegrate.

"Score two!" Luke declared triumphantly as he turned back around to wrap his free arm back through the backpack.

When he looked in front of him, he saw a truck blocking the intersection. This was it. He was going to die at the hands of a crazy British girl.

But of course Bryn had to prove him wrong. They _slid_ under the truck and righted up on the other side. That's when the hydra tail slammed into the bike. Just before they were ejected off, Bryn grabbed the ladybug pillow pet and tossed it into the hydra's mouth just as it was spitting acid at them. The monster disappeared as Luke and Bryn landed on the asphalt and tumbled to a stop. His body ached from the impact but he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Luke surveyed the damage they had wreaked up on the city. It was pretty impressive for two teenagers.

"You're incredible, Bryn Winchester," Luke said with a breathy laugh. She gave a small chuckle in response. They started to get up when Bryn cried out in pain.

"Bryn?" Luke asked worriedly. He kneeled next to her and pulled her into his arms. Her eyes were scrunched in pain and her hands were clutching the left side of her stomach. When she pulled them away, her left side was covered in blood.

"Damn… I liked this shirt," Bryn mumbled.

And then she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Exploding pillow pets. That's a new one. Got the idea of using the pillow pets for something in the story after I finished <strong>_**Son of Neptune**_**. I finished **_**Mark of Athena**_** and let me just say that I wanted to THROW THE BOOK AT MY FREAKING WALL! The ending was horrible, not the writing, just what happened. Anyway, moving on from my rant, please review! And remember, if I get at least 7 reviews, then that means I'll have 100 reviews total for the story and that means that y'all get an early update for the story!**


	16. I Can't Do It

**Greetings from Scotland :) I'm almost in Bryn's motherland haha I was actually, earlier this week. Who knows, maybe the gang will travel to London one day; not saying they will, but it would be interesting if they did, wouldn't it? I go home tomorrow with a layover in Germany. I've always wanted to see Germany for some reason… oh who am I kidding, I want to see all of Europe. Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling. Oh! Before I reply to the reviews, I needed TWO reviews to reach a hundred. Y'all are killing me here. And you would've gotten an early update if you had gotten the reviews up to a hundred. Instead, y'all had to wait a month for an update. Oh well. I guess I'll have to start threatening to kill Bryn again… or possibly Luke because y'all seem to love those two. Okay, now I'm done rambling.**

**Percabeth-Is-Endless:**** Didn't it? Haha yeah… sorry about that. I had just read MoA so I was still in that mindset I guess. You know how protective Percy is of Annabeth. They finally get together and BOOM! Hera separates them and Percy goes missing for what, eight months? Hera is a witch with a B. Just saying. As for the pillow pets, I have three, a moose named Tyler, a dolphin named Ronnie (that's a funny story), and a frog named Kermit. I was resting my head on Kermit and the idea popped into my head. Haha I'm guessing you liked the Lukyn moment?**

**Cabba:**** Exploding pillow pets… that's a new one… haha I was also thinking of Octavian and how upset Percy was that his panda pillow pet got destroyed :P I would be too! Pillow pets are awesome! Well, Luke is definitely like his father! I've always been a fan of motorcycles except when I'm not driving them which doesn't make sense because I don't even have my driver's license… I'm strange… And yes, another Lukyn shipper I'm guessing? I needed TWO! TWO REVIEWS to reach a hundred and it didn't happen :( I was quite sad. But thank you for reviewing :)**

**Mary:**** Thank you so much! **

**Sloppy Joe 313:**** Thank you! Glad it made you laugh :) I swear Rick Riordan is going to be the death of me, always making me wait a year to find out what happens next.**

**GallifreyDweller:**** Thank you! I won't kill Bryn… yet. Can't make any promises because people are being bad about reviewing. Spread the word to review the story and Bryn won't die :) Yes, I'm technically blackmailing everyone with that threat because people, for some reason, love the temperamental British daughter of Zeus.**

**The Ice Within:**** Yeah, that sentence just sort of came to me haha I'll admit, that is one of my favorite sentences I've ever written. When do I not update? Wait… don't answer that…**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"**And that's why dog is man's best friend, because guys want buddies that are dumber than they are… so do women but they already have men."**

**~Bill Engvall**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: I Can't Do It<p>

**Luke**

Luke stared in horror at the blood. He'd seen blood before of course, but never in such a vast amount. He was frozen in shock for a few seconds until he snapped himself out of it, realizing that the time he spent staring like an idiot at Bryn's wound, the shorter her life expectancy would be. Luke didn't know if the wound was fatal but it certainly looked nasty and he didn't want to chance it. Gingerly, he stood up with her in his arms. She was completely limp. He ran to the ship, trying not to jostle her too much. Hannah and Derek were waiting for him in the lounge area of the ship.

"Bryn!" Derek shouted worriedly.

"She needs help!" Luke exclaimed hurriedly.

"Thank you for that, Captain Obvious," Derek snapped. Luke tried not to let himself be irked but with Derek's implied tone, it was obvious he blamed Luke for Bryn's injury. "Let's get her up to the bridge and we'll take care of her there."

They took the elevator up and walked swiftly to the bridge where Luke laid Bryn on the couch. Derek took off his backpack and pulled out some nectar along with bandages and tape. He set to work, lifting her shirt to expose only her torso. Luke looked away, one, in respect of Bryn's privacy, and two, he felt strangely guilty looking at that part of her without her permission.

"What happened?" Derek inquired, sounding calmer.

"Is she going to be okay?" Luke asked.

"She'll be fine. It's a nasty wound but the nectar is healing it up nicely. She'll be sore but there won't be any scar or anything. Now what happened?"

"We were thrown off the motorcycle when a hydra blocked us with its tail. We flew off but I don't think that's where the gash came from. Earlier, after I threw a pillow pet at a hydra and the hydra's acid hit it, the thing exploded into some disgusting goo and it missed me but I think it might've gotten Bryn. I thought it had missed her. Guess I was wrong," Luke mumbled, feeling miserable. First his sister was missing, now the best fighter on their team was injured. Could his quest be any worse? He decided it could because he didn't want to jinx himself.

"That makes sense. She had burns, and well, that's part of getting hit by hydra acid. She needs to rest and she should be fine by the time we get to Milos. If not, one of us is going to be carrying her," Derek said.

"I don't think she'll be a fan of that," Luke noted.

"Of course she won't. It's Bryn. She does things on her terms."

"I'm surprised she's listened to you on the quest, Luke," Hannah said with a chuckle.

"How on earth do you get her to do it?" Derek sounded genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm related to one of the Big Three and we can relate in that sense?" Luke suggested. Derek studied him carefully but didn't reply. Instead, he changed the subject completely and told Luke to go set the coordinates for Milos. He did as he was told but since the boat automatically went on autopilot, he went back down and sat with Bryn.

"I'm going to go search the ship, make sure nothing unwanted came on. Hannah, want to come?" Derek queried.

"Sure," Hannah agreed, standing up.

"Luke, watch Bryn. If anything happens… make the boat rock violently or something. Use your Athena abilities that are buried somewhere deep, deep inside your brain to think up of something," Derek said.

"I'm smarter than you think," Luke retorted.

"I know; I'm only encouraging you to be smarter. Come on, Hannah." He and Hannah left the room, leaving Luke alone with an unconscious Bryn. He buried her face in his hands, completely exhausted from today. He was used to having things weighing down on him. It happened all the time in football because he was the captain of the team and he had brought victory to his team with only seconds left in the game.

Those moments were nothing compared to now. Now, his parents' lives were on the line, with Silena's disappearance, hers probably was too, his life was in danger constantly, he had to watch out for three other people, and he was scared. He didn't want to let anyone down. He didn't want to lose his parents and sister. He didn't want to fail in front of Bryn and Derek, especially Derek. That guy seemed to have it out for Luke. He was probably mad that Luke was able to convince Bryn to do things he never could, but that wasn't Luke's problem. For some reason, Luke and Bryn shared a bond that he couldn't explain. Maybe it was because they were children of the Big Three; maybe it was because she had taken a leap of faith and trusted him with one of her deepest secrets. He didn't know but he did sort of want to rub it in Derek's face that he knew something about Bryn that Derek didn't, just to irk him like he'd been doing to Luke most of the trip. However, he didn't want to lose Bryn's trust in him and decided against it.

At the thought of Bryn, he looked up at her. She was pale from all the blood loss; her expression was that of exhaustion. Luke wondered how much sleep she actually got. He vividly remembered the night when they'd gone to Grover to get the sleeping potion thingy and how Grover had commented that Bryn needed to be careful using so much of it. What was it about night that made her get no sleep? Demigod dreams? Regular nightmares? Haunting memories from the past?

All the thinking gave Luke a headache and he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of it.

_Where are you Silena? _He pleaded silently, over and over. His sister would always know what to do in situations like this where Luke was taking on too much. She was always able to calm him down and help him rationalize the situation.

_Luke!_ Silena's voice screamed in his head. He jerked from the surprise. _Luke, I've been trying to reach you for ages!_

_Where _are_ you?_ Luke demanded anxiously.

_With mom and dad chained up somewhere under Milos I'm guessing. I can feel the ocean above me so we're way deep underground. Did you know the volcano is hollow for miles and miles from its opening? There's magma about two miles beneath me though. Kind of a scary thought_, Silena rambled.

_We're on our way. Bryn's injured. Got hit by hydra acid._

_Is she okay?_

_Besides being out cold from blood loss, supposedly she is according to Derek._

Silena, as usual, picked up on his angst, even though he'd tried to hide it from her. She was in a direr situation than he was and he didn't want to burden her with is worries. At least he had two conscious demigods to back him up in a fight. Silena was with their parents chained up. She didn't have much hope. _Luke, don't blame yourself for Bryn and don't let Derek get under your skin. They've been friends for a long time; he's only worried about her and he's taking it out on you. And don't you dare worry about me. I can fend for myself for now._

_Easier said than done Silena… I'll be there soon. I'm not going to let anything happen to you._

_I know because it's you and you always feel like you have to save the whole world, sort of like Bryn. Maybe that's why you two get along so well._

_How do you know she feels that way?_

_I've talked to Derek. Now, I'm going to get some rest before the monsters come back. I'm going to need my strength. I'll see you soon._

_Count on it_.

Luke felt when Silena disconnected from their conversation; he was left a little more relieved than before. He could do this. He _would_ do this. No one messed with his family… except for him of course but that was because they were his family.

Someone placed their hand on his arm, making him look up. Bryn had herself leaning on her left arm; her right hand was the one on his arm. She didn't say anything to him, only smiled. It was as if she could tell what was going through his mind.

"How are you feeling?" Luke questioned softly.

"Except for the fact that my arms feel like they went through a cheese grater from skidding on the asphalt and my stomach feels like someone is holding fifteen lighters to it, better than I did before I passed out on you. How about you?"

"Except for the fact that my sister's been kidnapped, the best fighter on this quest is injured really badly, another person on this quest loves to get under my skin, and the fact that my parents are probably near death, I'm fine," Luke joked humorlessly. He looked down as there were multiple tics in his jaw from him trying to get a control over his emotions.

"Luke," Bryn said softly, lifting his chin so she could look him in the eye.

"I can't do it," he murmured.

"You can and you will. You have me, Derek, and Hannah. We won't let anything happen to you, Silena, or your parents."

"Bryn, look at yourself! You're injured to where you can barely move! Derek despises me! He's only on the trip because of Silena. And Hannah, I'm sorry, but she's not the best fighter. She's smart, but she's not a fighter. And then there's me, the rookie. We're all screwed," Luke ranted.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm injured. There are other ways to fight other than physical. Derek… he doesn't like how I trust you. Hannah, she's smart and a lot of times, ingenuity is what helps you win a fight."

"Shouldn't Derek like me _because_ you trust me?"

"It would make sense, wouldn't it? But he doesn't like you for the same reason you don't like him, he thinks you're after me and you think he's after Silena. You're reasoning can be justified. You'd have to be stupider than the Fates to not see how much those two like each other. I don't get where his reasoning is coming from though."

Luke wanted to say Derek's reasoning could be justified as much as his, but he didn't want Bryn to know how he felt about her. They'd just started forming a decent friendship. He didn't want to ruin it.

"You really hate the Fates, don't you?"

"They make my life hell, so I get to badmouth them all I want," she answered with a grin.

"I hate to bring this up, but that phone call earlier that you said was to Chiron, what was that about?"

She sighed. "You heard Rachel Dare give you your prophecy for this quest. Well, a while back, she gave another one that everyone refers to as the Great Prophecy. This quest is a small part of the bigger picture. In the prophecy, it said something about you and Silena: "the Jackson legacies will lead." That's what the prophecy said. You're the only Jacksons known in the demigod world besides your parents but they're not legacies; being their children, you and Silena are their legacies. Unfortunately, whether you like it or not, you and Silena are the leaders of the greater quest that this quest is leading up to."

"So that's what the whole army thing was about."

"Precisely."

"That makes a lot more sense now."

"When we get to camp, Chiron can explain more of it to you but for now, don't dwell on it. Focus on the task at hand. Now, come on; let's go get some ice cream."

Luke tried to protest against her getting up but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was unsteady on her feet but with the support of Luke, managed to walk well enough around. Luke had never seen someone eat so much ice cream before. The height of the ice cream itself was about a foot long. He had her make him a cone too because he wanted that much ice cream too. They chatted aimlessly. Bryn was fascinated by football and so for two hours, Luke explained everything about it. He stopped when Derek and Hannah found them. Derek seemed to be in a better mood with Bryn awake and semi-well.

"So what do we do when we get to Milos?" Derek asked, sitting with Hannah across from Bryn and Luke.

"I-" Luke was about to say he wasn't sure but Bryn interjected.

"We're heading straight to Milos to go get Silena and his parents. No detours."

"Is that your plan or Luke's?" Derek retorted.

"What's gotten into you?" she snapped. They glowered at each other and fell silent. It was either the world's angriest staring competition or they were having a silent argument. Slowly, Bryn's expression turned troubled and there was a tic in her jaw.

"And you would know this how?" She finally inquired, barely containing how furious she was.

"Because I'm a guy and I know what goes through our heads in this situation. Believe me, the signs are all there and I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are," Derek responded.

"No matter what the outcome, someone is going to be hurt," Bryn said grimly.

"Care to explain what you two are talking about?" Luke queried casually.

"Nothing you need to worry about," She replied. "Let's go up to the bridge. I have a feeling we're almost to Milos."

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another deeper look inside Lukyn. NOW, since I only need two reviews, I'm expecting to reach one hundred. If you don't review, I will honestly kill Bryn. I have two plots for this story; one where Bryn lives, and one where Bryn dies. Take your pick. I had six reviews for last chapter. Let's see if that can be beat. If not… well, you can guess what I'll do.<strong>


	17. We're Ziva and DiNozzo

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! School just decided to completely preoccupy every part of my time and I'm up to one in the morning doing homework for just one class. Please forgive me! For future warning, updates will be slow but just know I HAVE NOT given up writing this story. Then you guys wouldn't get to enjoy what I have planned :D Anyways, once again, I sincerely apologize and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter Quote**

"**What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year."**

**~Percy Jackson in **_**The Lightning Thief**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: We're Ziva and DiNozzo<p>

**Hannah**

On the way up to the bridge, Hannah asked Luke, "Hey, weren't we supposed to stop in Sicily instead of Crete?"

"Didn't Silena tell you?" Luke turned around but continued walking. Hannah saw Bryn glance over at Luke, obviously making sure he didn't run into anything; she was pretty sure everyone but Luke was waiting for him to crash into something or trip on the floor. He was a great fighter but in casual situations, he could be a klutz.

"Uh, obviously not because I have no idea what you're talking about," she remarked.

"Oh… she must've forgotten. Silena had made a good point to me, that if the enemy was around, they'd most likely expect us to go to a big city because it'd be easier to blend in. She said it would be smarter to go to a smaller place."

"Makes sense," Hannah mused.

_But that obviously didn't work out_, she thought privately to herself. Silena was gone, kidnapped by the enemy. Luke was upset, Hannah could tell, but he seemed better after he spent some alone time with Bryn. She had obviously said something that had calmed him down. Truthfully, Hannah wanted to know what she'd said. She tried to bite back the jealousy rising up in her throat. Luke, in all honesty, was hot, and she wanted to date him. But it was obvious he was intrigued by Bryn. Maybe that was what had tempted her, made her blurt out that she believed Bryn was up to something. It had been a lie… technically. Hannah really did believe Bryn was up to something; why else would the temperamental Brit be so secretive? It didn't help Hannah think of any other possibility after her dream the night before; Bryn had been talking to a person in armor that was of no known demigod make. The voices had been silent so Hannah had been unable to determine what was being said but she was quite wary of the Bryn now, more than she had been before because let's face it, that girl could rule the world if the urge took her.

"Hannah? What did you do with the two puppies we found?" Bryn suddenly inquired.

"I put them in my room. I found some puppy food and put it in a bowl and I also put a water bowl down. What should we name them?"

"Cannibal and Shredder," Luke said nonchalantly.

Hannah grinned. "You obviously watch 'Reba.'"

"Love that sassy red head."

The four of them reached the bridge and sure enough, Milos was just off in the distance, the volcano rising ominously towards the sky. Luke had taken a seat in the captain's seat, Bryn stood behind them. They both had the expression that they could take on anything in their path to get what they wanted. Hannah had never seen the two of them fight on the same side. She knew how deadly each of them was. Luke, even as a novice, showed a higher ability in sword fighting than some of the more experienced campers, he and Silena both. Hannah wondered what it would be like with Bryn and Luke on the same team. She figured they would pretty much be undefeatable.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes. Let's go pack up our stuff, get ready to leave the moment the boat docks. I have the ship where it'll dock on a beach that's on the other side of the volcano, closer to it, not really inhabited. It's going to be impossible to explain a cruise ship where only four people disembark so we want as few people to see us as we can," Luke informed.

"I knew you had some Athenian wisdom somewhere in your brain," Derek joked.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Luke replied. He got up and left the room, everyone followed him. Hannah had been, admittedly, worried about how Luke would lead, if he would be a good leader. In the beginning, he hadn't seemed like much; he sort of let Bryn make the decisions. Now? He was making every decision practically on his own, which was good.

The four demigods went to their respective rooms to pack their backpacks. Bryn was taking the majority of the ambrosia and nectar, particularly because she was injured pretty severely. Before heading back up to the bridge where they were all supposed to meet before getting off the ship, she checked on the two husky puppies. They had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up next to each other. It was a shame she couldn't have dogs or else she would've adopted them.

After making sure they had plenty of food available along with water and that there was a place they could use the bathroom that wouldn't soil the carpet, Hannah left for the bridge. Everyone was there, watching Milos come closer and closer. When five minutes had passed, Luke got up and headed down to the level of the ship where the lifeboats were located; he ushered them all onto one. He got on himself and lowered the lifeboat into the water. The waters were rough and it was obvious Bryn wasn't enjoying it. She looked violently pale from the sea sickness. Luke glanced over at her, noticed her severe discomfort, and put a hand on her shoulder. Bryn noticeably regained color back.

The ride to the beach was only five minutes but that's because Luke manipulated the current to push the lifeboat to make it go faster than the motor was already making it go. There was a couple sun-tanning on the beach when they arrived. They stared at the foursome with bewildered looks.

"Get out of here, you saw nothing!" Bryn shouted. The couple wasted no time and were gone within seconds. Hannah could hear the Charmspeak in Bryn's voice.

"We have one Hades of a hike," Derek commented, looking at the volcano. At first glance, it didn't look like much trouble, just a lot of trees, but the longer it was looked at, the more a person realized how steep it was.

"Damn… Hey Bryn, are you sure you can't just fly us to the top?" Luke inquired.

"Luke, honestly, if I could fly, I think I would've figured it out by now," she retorted.

"Gods Cat Woman, no need to be so feisty," he replied drolly. He was completely pushing his luck teasing her like he was but he seemed to not care.

"I will turn you into a pile of ash with one lightning strike, Sharkboy."

Luke winked at her with an accompanying chuckle.

With that, they headed off to the top of the mountain. Hannah was the most agile when it came to climbing but being a child of Demeter (well granddaughter actually), she was in her element: nature. Derek was close though. He was a fleet-footed child of Apollo so it made sense. Bryn was naturally good at everything she did (which irked Hannah because she would do anything to be like that); Luke was having issues however and Bryn lagged behind to make sure that he didn't trip and fall ungracefully to his death.

They came to a small ledge and they all stood on it, catching their breath, leaning against the façade of the mountain. Derek and Hannah were merely out of breath. Luke and Bryn were heaving. Luke because he wasn't used to this type of exercise like the rest of them were (at least not climbing walls; Hannah heard he was a football superstar at his school); Bryn was heaving because she was in pain from her stomach. She ate some ambrosia that she had taken out from her backpack. It helped ease the pain for her but she still looked ill.

"Let's go," Bryn urged.

"Why don't you rest a little more?" Derek said gently.

"Derek, we have limited time. I'll be fine once we stop climbing. Let's follow this ledge, see where it goes," she suggested. Derek looked like he wanted to argue with her but he wisely decided against it. No one won arguments with Bryn… unless you were Luke. He had this strange ability to do so. Hannah wanted to figure out how he did it.

The group started sidling along the edge of the rock. Once in a while, they would all have a mini heart attack because someone's foot would slip and everyone thought that was the end of that person; it happened at least once to everyone (six times in Luke's case) but much to the group's relief, no one fell.

At the end of the ledge, with Hannah leading the way, she announced in a hushed voice, "Guys, there's a cave here. It looks like it enters into the volcano."

"Let's go in it. Silena said she was trapped way down under here," Luke said.

"What in Apollo's name do you mean Silena said she was trapped down there?" Derek demanded.

"Crap, I really need to get my thoughts together. I have so much damn stuff going on in there at the moment. We, uh, talked earlier, through our minds or something like that," Luke explained rather sheepishly.

"Sibling telepathy," Bryn observed. "Some demigods, if they share a strong bond with another one of their siblings, full or half, they can have a telepathy link and they are able to talk through their minds."

"Do you know everything?" Hannah queried, trying to hide the annoyance out of her voice. Unfortunately for her, Bryn picked up on it and quite bluntly replied, "Pretty much. That's what happens when you read. Try it some time."

"I do read!" Hannah wrangled.

"I have never seen you pick up a book. It's this rectangular shape with these things called pa-"

"All right, stop bickering you two," Luke interjected. Hannah and Bryn glared at each other but stopped. "My family is in there and you two aren't helping matters. Let's go."

They entered the cave and were enveloped in darkness. Hannah heard Bryn mutter something and suddenly a dim light appeared, hovering about an inch above the Zeus's daughter's hand.

"We could just use flashlights," Hannah pointed out.

"How could we find the flashlights if we couldn't see in the first place?" Bryn countered. Hannah held back the retort that was on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want Bryn blasting her to pieces (which Hannah didn't put it past her). Luke, Derek, and Hannah pulled out their flashlights and turned them on, illuminating the passageway. They walked on, keeping an eye out for anything or anyone that might enjoy killing them. Hey, there were a lot of things that would. Hannah wasn't sure how long they'd been in the cave, at least ten minutes, probably more, when they came up on the first fork in the pathway, three different tunnels.

"It's always three. Why can't there be just one tunnel the entire way down? I mean honestly?" Luke grumbled.

"This way," Derek said.

"How do you know?" Bryn asked curiously.

"I just… trust me, okay. We need to go this way." No one argued and so they took the tunnel to the far left. After about one hundred paces (Hannah had started to keep track), they came upon another fork in the road, this time only with two tunnels.

"All right, Indiana Jones, where to now?" Luke questioned nonchalantly.

"I don't know Short Round, why don't you tell me?" Derek riposted.

"Well you're the one who led us here. Where to now?"

The group had formed a circle, Derek and Hannah in front of the left tunnel, Bryn and Luke in front of the right tunnel.

"Right or left?" Hannah asked.

Derek and Luke spoke at the same time:

"Right," Derek replied.

"Left," Luke told her.

"We can't do both. It's a bad idea to separate. We need to stay together. If this enemy could kidnap two of the greatest demigods of the era, the gods only know what we're up against. We're all strong, but we're stronger together."

"I still say we go right," Derek muttered.

"Who's the leader of the quest again? Oh yeah, me and Silena. And since Silena is currently not with us, I'm leader. We're going left."

Just as Luke started to head towards the left tunnel, a rumble deep within the volcano shook them all. They stumbled back just as rocks started falling from the ceiling. Hannah saw Luke yank Bryn from her spot to save her from being crushed by a massive rock chunk. The last thing Hannah saw of the two demigods was Luke shoving Bryn to the ground and throwing himself on top of her to protect her from the falling debris.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>

When the shaking had stopped, Luke rolled off of Bryn.

"You okay?" He asked, coughing from the dust that had been stirred up.

"Yeah," Bryn groaned. "Are you okay? Why did you do that?"

"Yeah, fine, and do what?"

"Lay on top of me during the cave-in."

Luke flushed from embarrassment at the way she stated it. He knew what she meant, but he still was discomforted by the thought because he didn't want Zeus getting the wrong idea about what had just happened and blow him to pieces. Luke didn't know if the all-mighty leader of Olympus was watching them but knowing Luke's luck, Zeus had probably come right into the conversation when Bryn had asked him why he'd laid on top of her.

"Oh, that, well I'm not letting you get hurt anymore if I can help it and the case that just happened, I could," Luke answered, trying not to show what his discursive thoughts had been going on about.

"Bryn?! Luke?! Are you two okay?" Derek's muffled voice asked.

"We're fine!" Luke hollered back. He groaned as he got up, helping Bryn up once he had gotten himself steadied on his own two feet.

"Thanks," she said softly. Turning to the rock wall, Bryn shouted, "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine, just shaken up, no pun intended!" Derek responded. "Hannah and I going to go down this tunnel, see where it goes. We'll try and find a way to meet up with you guys again!"

Bryn shouted an okay and turned to Luke. "So we go down the tunnel?"

"You don't have any Hecate or Zeus mojo going on where you can blast those rocks out of the way?" Luke inquired hopefully.

"Uh, no. I try something like that, the amount of power needed for that would kill me. I prefer not."

"Then down the tunnel we go. I say there needs to be yellow-brick road to lead the way," Luke mused aloud as he headed down the cave.

"What's with you and movie references?" Bryn questioned in amusement.

"Sorry, I guess I'm starting to become Tony DiNozzo from 'NCIS.' He does the same thing although he'll actually do accents, mainly Bond accents which I would do but since he's British, and you're British, I don't want to butcher it and make you mad at me for butchering it."

"Actually I'd laugh if you butchered it," Bryn admitted.

"Rather not give you any more things for you to tease me about," he acknowledged with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I know I can be harsh," she replied softly.

"Did you, Bryn Winchester, just _apologize_?" Luke exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it Sharkboy," Bryn said slyly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Cat Woman," Luke chirped. "Oh, and rule number six: never apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

"I am _not_ weak!" Bryn growled.

"No, you're most definitely not. I should start calling you Ziva. You're kickass like her."

"Only if I get to call you DiNozzo."

"All right," Luke agreed with a grin. "So where do you think this never-ending tunnel goes? We've been walking for ages and noth- I stand corrected."

The tunnel opened up to a small cavern with stalactites that appeared as if they'd been filed to as sharp a point as possible. Luke tried not to imagine them falling down and impaling him. He shook those thoughts out of his head. His sleep deprivation was getting to him.

"Luke!" someone screamed. He whipped his head to the right and up, where he found Silena chained to a massive rock. Next to her was a black-haired man and California-blonde woman: his parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

But Silena hadn't screamed because she saw her brother and Bryn. No, a pack of a dozen telkhines was charging the two demigods. Bryn was already leaping into action. In fact, she demolished half of the pack in one swift swoop of her sword. Luke finished off the rest.

"That was too easy," Bryn observed.

"We'll have to be on the lookout. But let's go get my sister and my parents," Luke encouraged, running up the pathway to his family. Bryn was hot on his heels.

"Thank gods you're here! Be careful with the chains. I've tried breaking out of them but they burned me every time I did," Silena warned. Bryn hardly heeded her warning and started murmuring what Luke presumed to be a spell. Within moments, the chains broke free.

"What spell was that?" Silena queried, rubbing her wrists; they were red and blistered from her attempts to break free. Luke tried not to look because it made him sick to his stomach thinking someone hurt his family like that.

"It wasn't a spell, I was Charmspeaking," Bryn informed, pulling out some ambrosia and nectar from her backpack and handing them to Silena. The younger Jackson took it gratefully. "The chains are connected to the volcano, specifically the magma. You triggered something in the chains that caused the magma to heat them up immediately and burn you. They're natural-made chains, they're living organisms, and if one of us touches them, they'd burn us too. The only way to open them, unless you have the keys, is to Charmspeak them open."

"I knew it was a good idea to bring you along. How do you know about it anyways?" Luke inquired.

"The prophecy said I had to come and I read about it. Come on, let's get your parents," Bryn said. The trio walked over to the elder Jacksons and Bryn started speaking to the chains which in any other situation except for this one, Luke would've found odd; he would've thought Bryn was completely off her rocker (not saying she isn't already… possibly). Annabeth started groaning but Percy stayed silent.

"Mom? Mom, it's me, Silena. Luke's here too. Our friend Bryn is getting you out of these chains and then we're going to head home. Come on, mom, answer me!" Silena pleaded. Annabeth's chains broke and Silena caught her mom from crashing to the floor.

"Silena?" Annabeth murmured.

"Mom! You're awake! Thank the gods!"

"Are y-you okay? A-a-and is Luke, is h-he ok… okay?"

"I'm right here mom. We're getting dad out of his chains right now," Luke informed her gingerly. "Mom, what happened?"

But Annabeth didn't have any more energy to speak. Bryn unlocked Percy's chains as well and Luke supported his father upright. Percy still hadn't woken up.

"We need to find Derek and Hannah before we leave," Bryn said.

"The monsters that were watching us always left through that entrance over there," Silena told them, pointing to the other side of the cavern. It was decided they would head that way. Annabeth, although weak, declared she could walk. However, Silena supported her mom by throwing Annabeth's arms around her shoulders and putting one arm around Annabeth's waist. Luke crouched down and lifted his dad up, carrying him fireman style. Bryn led the way, bow in hand and an arrow notched, ready to be fired at a moment's notice.

Progress was slow but they still made headway.

"Bryn, can you and Derek do that telepathy thing?" Luke inquired, shifting his dad onto his other shoulder.

"Sometimes. It takes a lot of concentration but we've been able to do it," she answered. She was about to say something else when she suddenly stopped, hushing them all. "Listen."

Luke strained his ears to figure out why Bryn had stopped them and it took him only a few seconds to understand why. Far in the distance, he heard swords clanging and someone… no, some_ones_, shouting.

"Derek…" Bryn whispered to herself before bolting off down the tunnel. Luke and Silena chased after her as fast as they could go but their injured parents, one still unconscious, were slowing them down. However, once they did reach the end of the tunnel, the two Jacksons were shocked. Below them was an army of cheering monsters, a jumble of telkhines, Cyclops, sphinxes, and other monsters that Luke couldn't quite figure out what they were.

Luke found Bryn leaping gracefully from rock to rock, avoiding the monsters below. She reminded him of a mountain goat, well, maybe more of a mountain lion because it was Bryn and she was just completely BA in his opinion and a mountain goat isn't really BA.

"Oh my gods!" Silena exclaimed in horror. Luke followed his sister's gaze up to a plateau above the cacophonous monsters; two people were fighting, a brunette girl and a black-haired guy. It was where Bryn was headed. The brunette was a frighteningly skilled fighter, one that would give Bryn a run for her money. The black-haired guy, although a skilled fighter himself, was slowly being pushed to the edge of the plateau. The girl feinted to the right and he fell for it; she kicked him squarely in the chest. He flew backwards, over the edge. Bryn leapt into the air, throwing herself into him, stopping the guy from falling into the crowd of monsters. Now Luke could see the guy's face.

It was Derek.

Looking back up to the plateau to see the girl who had just kicked Derek, Luke held back an angry yell.

It was Hannah, and she was grinning smugly down at Derek and Bryn.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, so to the people who thought Hannah was behind it all? You were right :P Please review! I already have part of the next chapter written! If you want Bryn to win this fight, you better review ;)<strong>


	18. I Believe I Can Fly

**Hey there :) This story only has a few more chapters left so enjoy!**

**Review Replies  
><strong>**Tarabatch:**** Thank you! I'm glad you like Derek and Bryn and Lukyn (Bryn and Luke's ship name that some reviewers have silently decided upon haha).  
><strong>**The Ice Within:**** Thank you :) it took me ages to find the perfect owl, I was being OCD about it. Sorry, haha, I'd been watching NCIS and talking about Indiana Jones at the time I wrote the story so it kind of just went down in the story without me actually thinking about it. I'm glad someone fell for the suspicion I was throwing on Bryn XD  
><strong>**Indy:**** Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Chapter Quote:  
><strong>**"I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next to you."  
><strong>**~Annabeth Chase in **_**The Lightning Thief**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: I Believe I Can Fly<p>

**Bryn**

Derek was stunned but awake. Hannah had kicked him in the ribs rather hard; Bryn guessed a few of his ribs might be cracked or worse. He groaned and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Bryn. I didn't know-" Derek began.

"Shh, it's okay. Stay here. I'm going to kick her traitorous bum," Bryn declared heatedly. After giving Derek a quick hug, she leapt up the rocks to the plateau where Hannah stood grinning. Bryn was outraged. She didn't like liars, she hated traitors, and she despised being stabbed in the back.

"Hey, Hannah!" Bryn shouted, standing up with her head held high.

"Oh, Bryn! I was hoping you'd come to fight," Hannah remarked haughtily. "I was hoping it would've been you I'd been caught with so I could've gotten rid of you earlier but looks like luck wasn't on my side. I caused that cave-in a tad early. My bad. But, you're here now. So let's begin."

Bryn twisted her ring, and her sword erupted into all its shining, deadly glory. Hannah's sword gleamed menacingly in the strange light the cavern emitted. The light worried Bryn. It wasn't natural, but she didn't let it bother her at the moment. More important things, specifically the demigod trying to kill her, topped Bryn's list.

She waited, going on the defensive to test the waters. Hannah lunged at her with a speed that would've unnerved most opponents, but Bryn relished the fight and met Hannah with a matching ferocity. The girls were at it. Bryn had never fought anyone like Hannah but that didn't deter her. She had full confidence in her capabilities.

Each clash of their swords sent jolts through her arm. The exchange of the girls' blows were furious, their sound deafening. Bryn heard Luke shouting something at but she dared not risk looking behind her to ask what. Hannah was looking happier by the moment, making Bryn wonder why.

And then it hit her as she toppled over the edge of the plateau. Her mind briefly went blank as she shut her eyes.

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_ Her mind screamed.

And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong>

Luke watched in utter hopelessness as Bryn plunged towards the monsters below her. He had been shouting at her to watch out, to stop backing up, but she hadn't heard him. He sank to his knees, praying to all the gods he could think of for them to stop her fall, for her to somehow live through this.

And suddenly, she stopped. Bryn was literally floating in midair, her eyes shut. Derek yelled out her name. She opened eyes, clearly shocked. She twisted around, looking at her surroundings. Hannah hadn't approached the edge of the plateau so she had no idea Bryn was alive and well… and vengeful. With an arrogant smirk, Bryn floated back up to the plateau. Hannah's face was filled with outrage.

Luke was good at lip reading and Hannah was obviously sputtering, "But- how- you can't- that's impossible!"

Bryn landed gracefully, swinging her sword as she advanced on Hannah. Bryn didn't waste time. She went on the offensive, fighting better than she had earlier. She was obviously still severely ticked off but now she was filled with confidence with her new found power. Luke hardly watched anything else going on around him until he heard Derek shout Silena's name.

"Derek!" Silena yelled back, running to rocks Bryn had just so recently been leaping on. His sister pulled the son of Apollo up. He was heaving, holding his ribs.

"Are you okay?!" Silena asked worriedly.

"Ribs are broken. Hannah packs one hell of a kick. We need to get Bryn and get out of here," Derek said, a little breathlessly.

"And how do you think we should do that?" Luke demanded.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Silena snapped. "He- dad!"

Luke whirled around to find his dad bracing himself shakily against the rocky wall. Mr. Jackson stared at Bryn and Hannah, concentrating on something. Once more, the volcano began to shake. It pushed the two fighting girls apart. Bryn looked over at Luke who instantly caught onto what his dad was doing. He urgently motioned for her to come over. Within seconds, she was standing next to him after taking a small flight to get across the monsters. It was evident she was thoroughly enjoying her flying capability.

"We need to get out of here!" Luke shouted over the noise.

"Luke! Dad's trying to tell you something!" Silena told him. He turned around and ran to his dad.

"What is it dad?" Luke queried.

"Unless… w-we want to die b-by burning to… death by magma, we… need t-to get out. Now," Mr. Jackson replied firmly.

"Grab each other's hands!" Bryn commanded. Luke looked at her bewilderedly but her expression told him not to question, not to argue. He just had to do it. Luke grabbed one of his dad's hands and one of his mom's, Silena grabbed her mom's other hand while taking one of Derek's. Bryn took a hold of Derek with both of her hands and jumped upwards. At first, nothing happened which made Luke get anxious. He could already see magma rising up from holes in the bottom of the cavern and it was getting hot as well.

And then Derek's feet lifted up off the ground, followed by Silena, Annabeth, Luke, and finally Percy. Bryn was flying them to the top of the volcano, the only exit they could find. He worried she wouldn't be able fly them all the way out before the magma caught up to them but she was absolutely determined to save them all. The magma was rising faster. It was so close to them that Luke was sweating profusely, and he was having a harder time holding onto his mom's hand. He lifted his dad up closer to him so the magma wouldn't burn Mr. Jackson.

Finally, Luke was blinded by the sun. Bryn soared them over the volcano's side to the beach. She tried to give an easy landing but near the end, she lost consciousness, and they fell ten feet from the air. Derek pulled Silena and Mrs. Jackson close to him so that they didn't feel the impact. He landed on his back, knocking the breath out of him for several minutes. Luke's hand had slipped from his fathers but he caught his dad in midair and somehow managed to land on his feet. However, he stumbled back from the impact. After checking to make sure his dad had sustained no injuries, he looked frantically around for Bryn.

"Luke!" Silena screamed, pointing at the tide. He looked at where she was pointing to find a motionless Bryn lying face down in the sand. Luke scrambled up and rolled her over.

"Bryn!" he shook her but there was no response. He put his ear to the spot above her heart. It was still beating much to his relief.

"She overexerted herself. She knocked herself out," Derek informed quietly.

Luke looked up at Derek. "Do you think you can get yourself on the lifeboat?"

Derek nodded. Silena was already carrying Annabeth over to the lifeboat.

"I'll carry Bryn too. My ribs may be broken but I can get over the pain," Derek offered. Although reluctantly, Luke handed the British girl over to her best friend; Derek then got onto the lifeboat with the help of Silena. Luke lifted up his dad and joined his friends. He pushed the lifeboat out of the bay and towards the ship, making it go as fast as it possibly could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter :( But I hope you enjoyed! You guys need to review!<strong>


	19. Well This Isn't Good

**I just thought I'd tell you the story is almost over… wow. Okay, and only THREE reviews people?! Honestly, what **_**are**_** you people doing? All right, I'm one to talk but I have reasonable excuses ranging from no internet to freaking hard final exams to massive wildfires kicking me out of my house for a bit BUT I'm back. So. Let's get this going shall we?**

**Chapter Quote:  
><strong>"**Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."  
><strong>**~Muhammad Ali  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Well This Isn't Good<p>

**Derek**

"Sorry!" Silena exclaimed for what had to be the tenth time, looking horrified as Derek sucked in his breath while she was cleaning and fixing up his wounds.

Hating the fact she was feeling bad on his behalf, he joked, "Silena, you really need to stop saying 'sorry,' I'm fine." He started to laugh but instead grimaced with pain radiating from his ribs. When he saw Silena about to say 'sorry' again, he went, "Don't even think about it."

She gave him a sheepish smile but said nothing. Silena finished bandaging his torso where most of the damage Hannah had caused him was. Silena handed Derek his shirt and went up to wash her hands before getting some food.

"Thank you, Silena, really. My ribs feel better already," he claimed softly and sincerely, putting his shirt back on. Feeling something on his legs, he looked down to find the two husky puppies looking up at him with their bright blue eyes, silently begging for him to pick them up. He conceded easily, picking them up in one scoop. They wriggled excitedly in his arms, attempting to lick his face. He heard Silena laugh as she came over to sit next to him, two glasses of water and two snack bars in her hands.

"They like you," she observed amusedly, handing him his water and snack.

"I might take one of them home at the end of the summer. I can only own one though. I don't want to separate them either and- crap, I forgot, I'm moving," Derek rambled.

"Why?" Silena queried, drinking from her water glass.

"Multiple reasons. My dad got a new job somewhere in upstate New York. Tiny town but pretty, and most of the kids there are geniuses. And then I, uh, might've destroyed the band room at my old school…"

She laughed. "How did you manage that?!"

"In my defense, I was being attacked by a vamp chick with a donkey leg! I forget what their names are. Empooty or Emflouta or something like that. Bryn would know; I'll have to ask her later."

"How is she?"

"Fast asleep on the couch. She should wake up in a little bit. How's Luke?"

"Exhausted but watching mom and dad. I'll have to remember to thank Bryn later. She kind of saved all our lives. Meanwhile I was imprisoned and doing jack squat. I'm not cut out for fighting. I need to stick to books," she grumbled, looking down and munching angrily on her snack bar.

Derek snorted at the statement. "Silena, I'm one of the top fighters in the camp and you've already beaten me at least twice. You're the reason Luke knew where to go in the first place. Whether you know it or not, you helped us get to your parents. And all demigods are cut out for fighting, some better than others. Trust me, you're going to get a lot more confidence as the war goes on."

"I hope so… well I guess I'm going to go check on Luke. He's probably about to fall asleep. I'll talk to you later okay?" Silena started to head to the door but Derek called out her name to stop her. He didn't want her to leave. Her sparkling eyes, at the moment, a light grey in the dim light, looked at him curiously.

"I-I, uh, wanted to thank you for helping me up onto the plateau thingy where you and Luke were earlier. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," he admitted shyly. Derek didn't know what it was about Silena that made his tongue tie up and made him not be able to create a coherent sentence half the time.

"You would've done the same for me," she replied sweetly. "I'll come check on you in a bit, okay?"

Derek nodded, realizing he had missed yet _another_ chance to ask her out. Of course, he still needed to try and get Luke's approval. To be honest, he understood Luke's protectiveness of Silena. Derek was the same way with Bryn, even though she was very capable of handling herself on her own, much like Silena. There was something about the two girls that made Derek want to kill anyone who tried to hurt them, and he felt positive Luke believed the same way about not just his sister, but about Bryn too. Luke obviously had a crush on Bryn but by the looks of it, he knew that there was no possible way for the two of them to date. How he figured out, Derek didn't know, but he was glad Luke knew. If Zeus ever found out his daughter was dating a son, well grandson in this case, of Poseidon, he'd had a nasty fit with Luke probably ending up dead. Poseidon would be okay with it. Of the Big Three, Derek found Poseidon somewhat the most relaxed of the brothers. Even Hades was a little stricter with the relationships of his children. The way Poseidon saw it, as long as his children were in love with the person of their choice, he supported it. Now, if their choice was a psycho killer for an enemy of the gods, obviously Poseidon would have issues.

"Derek?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway. Looking up, he saw a very pale, very tired looking Bryn staring at him.

"Bryn! You're up!"

"Yeah, I, uh, woke up. The ocean is rough tonight," she replied sheepishly. Derek didn't feel anything. But Bryn was a hell of a lot more sensitive to the movements of the boat mainly because she really shouldn't be on it.

"Come on, sit down," he offered, patting the bed next to him. She walked over to him and sat down. One of the dogs crawled into her lap and fell asleep.

"How are you feeling? Your ribs doing better?" Bryn queried, sitting Indian-style.

"A little. Better than earlier for sure. Silena bandaged them up well. You?"

Bryn smirked. "Tired but well. When are you going to ask her out?"

"When I get on Luke's good side, which in case you haven't figured out, is probably never going to happen," Derek retorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Speaking of Luke, where is he?"

"Master suite watching over his parents. Why?" he inquired suspiciously.

"I need to talk to him. I'll see you soon." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left, taking on of the sleeping puppies with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bryn<strong>

Bryn wasn't sure how she managed to get to the master suite without being sick from the rocking of the boat but she didn't complain. At least Amphitrite or Triton hadn't tried to sink the ship yet.

When Bryn walked in, Luke was sitting on a couch pulled up next to the bed where Mr. and Mrs. Jackson lay, holding hands. Luke was wearing a Notre Dame t-shirt, a rather worn out one, and sweat pants. His head lolled to the side telling Bryn he'd fallen asleep. She couldn't blame him. They were all exhausted.

She walked over and sat on the couch next to him. Someone had to keep an eye on the Jacksons in case something went wrong. Bryn didn't think anything was going to happen, but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

The puppy, whom she decided to name Neville, curled up in a ball between Luke and Bryn. His tail hit Luke's leg, instantly waking the Jackson boy up.

"What the- Bryn! You're up!" he exclaimed groggily, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up? I thought you were going to be out until morning."

"Ocean is getting rough. I couldn't sleep," she admitted, stroking Neville's soft fur. She swallowed down her seasickness which was slowly getting worse and worse. Luke placed his hand on her wrist and the seasickness evaporated within moments. She looked up at him gratefully.

"Are your parents doing okay?" Bryn asked. He shrugged and answered, "I think so. They haven't done anything that should warn me something is wrong. And Bryn? Thank you for earlier. We'd be disintegrated nothingness right now if you hadn't flown us out of there. Really, thank you."

Bryn grinned. "I can't believe I can fly."

"It was kind of epic, I have to agree with you there," Luke said, giving her a smile.

At that moment, Annabeth murmured something unintelligible, making the two teenagers glance over at the parents. Mrs. Jackson's blonde hair, even though it was matted with dirt and grime, still shone in the moonlight, much like her son's. However, Luke had his father's eyes without a doubt. And supposedly his personality too.

"You look just like them," Bryn commented softly.

"I wish they would've told me earlier who I was… Um, they're going to be okay… right?" Luke looked at her with innocent, unguarded eyes.

She nodded. "I can speed up the healing process if you wish."

"No, they'll be fine once they wake up. You're exhausted. Get some sleep Bryn."

"Luke, you look like Death itself. I'm fine. I'll wake you up if something happens." He looked at her dubiously but didn't argue. He leaned his head back on the couch but turned it to face her.

"Hey Bryn?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you when you're tired," Luke said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You're not near as scary," he laughed.

"Don't get used to it. Come morning, I'll be back to my usual, temperamental, fearsome self," Bryn promised. With one last smirk, Luke turned his head so that his faced looked towards the ceiling. Within a few minutes, his breathing slowed, alerting Bryn he'd fallen asleep.

"Thank you for taking care of our children," a husky voice whispered. Bryn jumped and looked at the bed. Mr. Jackson was slowing moving himself up into sitting position. She had known that Luke and Percy had similar eyes but the resemblance was too startling, even for her. Regaining her wits back, she helped Mr. Jackson sit up fully.

"Of course, sir."

"How are they doing?"

"Well. Curious, but well."

"Curious about what?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion before he looked down at Annabeth who had stirred in her sleep. He smiled sweetly at her and gingerly pushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face. Bryn, who wasn't much of a romantic, found the sight one of the cutest things ever.

"Why you never told them who they were," Bryn explained quietly. She knew she should wake up Luke but something told her not to. Something told her to listen to Percy.

Percy blanched (which seemed practically impossible since he was already pale enough from the ordeal) at her words. "Does he hate me for it?"

Bryn shook her head adamantly. "No, sir. A little angry, yes, but does he hate you? No, not at all. He's been quite worried about you two. Same with Silena. She's a little more laid back about the whole matter of not knowing who she was which, if I'm correct, means she takes more after you in that matter whereas Luke takes more after his mum."

"Luke is like me in so many ways but when it comes to having things hidden from him, he is just like his mom. We'll need to talk to them in the morning, explain everything from the start. Listen, I don't know if this means anything to you, but we did it to protect them. They're some of the most powerful demigods in existence. Annabeth and I… we were scared. We didn't want to lose our children," Percy said, sounding helpless.

Bryn gave him a soft smile. "I understand more than you realize."

"Thank you," he said. Then, looking a little more upbeat, asked, "What's your name? I think you know mine seeing as how you're with my son. Who are you parents too? Your divine ones? I don't mean your human or demigod ones. I might know them but still, I don't want you to think I'm being creepy."

"You sounded just like Luke right then. My name is Bryn Winchester: daughter of Zeus, granddaughter of Aphrodite, great-granddaughter of Hecate, great-great-granddaughter of Apollo. Long title, I know."

"It's incredible you and my son haven't killed each other yet," Percy joked.

"Believe me, we've wanted to. We've somehow managed to evade it." Right as she said that, Luke slumped over onto her shoulder. She froze at the contact. Percy, seeing her discomfort, started towards his son to move him off her but she stopped Mr. Jackson. "No, it's okay. He needs to sleep; Mr. Jackson, you should probably get some sleep too."

"What about you?"

"I can't fall asleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Percy didn't argue and slumped back down into the bed, falling asleep within seconds. Bryn proceeded to rest her head on top of Luke's. Presently, she fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, Luke was gone. A note was in his place. It said:<br>_Hey Bryn, my parents needed to talk to me and Silena. I didn't want to wake you since you actually seemed to be sleeping. The puppy followed me in case you were wondering. Talk to you later. ~Luke_

Bryn smiled at the note before folding it up and putting it in her pocket. She shuffled out of the master suite and to her room where she took a refreshing shower. Afterwards, she shuffled through the drawers of her cabin, searching for clothes to wear. Poseidon had given them extra clothes which was surprisingly thoughtful of him. Bryn pulled out a white and pink bikini that had a very Mayan or Aztec-looking embroidery at the top of the bikini top. She put it on. Hey, there was nothing to do. Why not get a tan? Shoving her ITouch and a towel in her bag, she put on a cover up and went to the top deck where she stretched out on a chair. Bryn put in the ear buds to her ITouch in and allowed for the world to melt away.

It had to be around five when she woke up. The sun had moved quite a bit. She sat up to put on her cover up. She decided she needed to find Derek and see what was going on. As Bryn stood, she happened to see a person turning around a corner. She grabbed her stuff and ran after them. When Bryn found the person, he was staring out over the horizon, his eyes matching the ocean, telling her he was irked.

"I'm going to assume it didn't go well," Bryn remarked softly.

Luke turned to look at her and gave a weak smile. "I might've lost my temper a bit."

"Stormed out of there?" She walked up next to him, watching the sun start to set.

"Yeah… I just don't understand how they could keep something that's such a big part of who I am from me," Luke confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"Protection."

"What?" He turned to look at her but she kept her gaze steady on the horizon.

"I talked to your dad briefly last night. They wanted to protect you."

"But maybe if I had known how to fight, maybe I could've stopped the monsters from breaking into my house and kidnapping my parents," he ranted.

"Luke, your parents are probably two of the best fighters in the world. If they couldn't stop the monsters, you couldn't. I get where they're coming from. Sometimes I wish my mother would've kept my identity from me. Maybe then I'd actually know her… but life as a demigod isn't easy. I'm sure you understand that by now. Don't be angry at your parents, Luke. You never know how long you'll have to spend with them." Bryn fell silent.

"I guess I should go apologize," Luke said, sounding embarrassed.

"It would be the intelligent action to take."

"Yeah… thanks, Bryn."

"For what?" She looked at him curiously.

"For enduring this with me. I know I haven't been easy," he said.

"I haven't been easy either. Now go see your parents. I'll meet you up in the buffet area. I'm starved."

"That's the first time you've said you're hungry on this entire trip," Luke pointed out with a laugh.

"I'll be home tomorrow hopefully," Bryn explained cheerfully. "I'll see you later."

She patted his shoulder and went down to her room. Bryn changed out of the bikini into white shorts and a blue tee. Right as she was packing all her belongings back into her backpack (since she was rather OCD about being tidy), a massive wave rocked the boat, throwing her into the wall behind her. Bryn stood up with a groan as another wave slammed into the cruise ship.

By this time, Bryn was starting to panic. She knew neither Luke nor Silena nor Percy would be purposely heaving waves at the boat. She started throwing in the rest of her belongings in her backpack as the horrible realization dawned on her.

Amphitrite and Triton had found them

And they were trying to sink the boat.

Bryn knew she had to get off the boat. She shouldered her backpack and ran to her door. She pulled the handle but nothing happened. She tried again.

And again…

And again…

No matter what Bryn did, the door to the corridor would not budge, whether she pushed or pulled. Looking out the window of the sliding glass door, she saw another wave coming towards her room.

"Luke!" She shouted, praying he could hear her. Bryn repeated yelling his name but she knew there was no hope. She turned around, trying to determine how much time she had left before the boat was underwater. Her guestimate was about five minutes, but that wasn't the worst part.

The glass of the sliding door was cracking.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. What's going to happen to Bryn? Will she live? Will she go down with the ship? Guess you got to review if you want to find out :P REVIEW PEOPLE!<strong>


	20. Big Brother Protectiveness

**The LAST chapter! Oh my gods! And uh, you're going to hate me next story. Not the novella I'm writing for this **_**UnKnown**_** but the next story, **_**UnStoppable**_** if that made any sense. Any who, please read and review! Especially with this being the last chapter :)**

**Review Replies****  
><strong>**Guest:**** The dogs came in chapter fifteen before the exploding pillow pets :) I just love huskies so I wanted them in there haha the novella for this story will be up soon (once I figure out a cover for it which is the hardest part)  
>imbetterthanyou239: Thank you! :) Glad you enjoyed it!<br>SloppyJoe313: Thank you! I had thought up of the cruise ship sinking kind of last minute and I couldn't resist putting it in. Thanks for the review! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter Quote:  
><strong>"**I seldom end up where I wanted to go, but almost always end up where I need to be."  
><strong>**~Douglas Adams  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Big Brother Protectiveness<p>

**Luke**

Luke had been up on the Promenade deck where the buffet was with his parents, Silena, and Derek when the first wave hit. Luke and Derek, who'd been sitting in chairs, were thrown onto the floor.

"What in Poseidon's name is going on?!" Percy demanded no one in particular, hurrying over to help up his son and Derek. But right as the two young boys stood up, another wave hit.

"Silena, Derek, I think Amphitrite and Triton have found us," Luke said, paling.

"What do they have to do with this?" Annabeth asked. Hurriedly, Luke explained how Poseidon had offered them safe passage over the seas for six to seven days but how after that, if Amphitrite and Triton found out Bryn was on board, they'd sink the ship.

"We need to get off the ship!" Percy said. "We need to get down to deck nine, now!"

Luke and Silena scooped up the two puppies before running down the deck below. Percy was hurriedly getting a lifeboat accessible to the group. Annabeth went in first. Silena handed the puppy she was holding to her mother before getting on the lifeboat. Derek followed. Luke handed the puppy he was holding to Derek and just as he was about to get in realized something.

"Dad! I have to go get Bryn!" Luke said frantically, getting back onto the sinking ship. "Get the lifeboat away. I'll get in another one!"

Percy shouted something after his son but Luke didn't hear it. His mind was too focused on getting to Bryn. She would've headed straight up to them. Her room wasn't that far from deck ten. Something had happened to her, he was sure of it. He just had to find out what. He leapt from the top of the stairs of deck nine down to deck eight when he heard the screaming. He couldn't understand what was being said but he recognized the voice: Bryn.

"Bryn!" He shouted. "I'm coming!"

She must've heard him because she started screaming his name. When he reached her room, Luke could hear the panic in the voice.

"Bryn!"

"Luke! Thank the gods! My door's stuck! It won't budge!" Bryn shouted, her voice muffled by the door.

"Stand back! I'm going to try and knock it down," he commanded.

"Hurry! Water's starting to come in my room!"

Luke backed up as far as he could go, which wasn't much, and charged the door, throwing his shoulder at it. The door groaned but didn't break. Bryn yelled out his name hysterically, this time informing him the water was rising fast and was up to her knees. Luke kicked the door repeatedly. He had to get her out of there. Water started to leak from underneath the crack of her doorway as the door started to give in.

"Just a few more kicks!" Luke informed, kicking the door some more.

"It's up to my neck Luke!" Bryn answered. Her words struck fear into him. If she lost her life because he couldn't break down a stupid door, he'd never forgive himself. She'd saved his life three times: the scorpion, the tree, and the volcano. Luke would _not_ let her die without repaying her. With a new found determination, Luke slammed his foot into the door. It snapped, allowing for all the water trapped inside Bryn's room to come gushing out. He heard a short yelp come from Bryn before she smashed right into him. The water separated them, sweeping her down the hallway and away from him. He heard himself shout her name. She was struggling to stay above the current but even though Bryn was obviously a good swimmer, she was in danger of going under and staying under, especially because the hallway was almost completely filled with water to the ceiling. Luke propelled himself down the corridor, using his demigod powers to have the water push him faster. Within seconds he reached Bryn who had nearly lost consciousness.

He grabbed a hold of her and went under the water, struggling to get to the area where the elevators were. Bryn managed to hit him hard enough to get his attention. She pointed to her mouth, instantly telling him she couldn't hold her breath much longer. He didn't know what to do but he had to figure something out quickly or else she would die. What Luke needed was an underwater bubble to surround them. That's what he needed. He closed his eyes, hoping a miracle would happen.

And it did.

When he opened his eyes, the two demigods were encased in an air bubble. Bryn was gasping for air.

"Bryn, hold onto me, okay? I'm going to get us out of here," Luke promised. She nodded weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck, not what he expected but he didn't dwell on the fact that she was really close to him at the moment and her father would probably kill Luke even if he was trying to save Zeus's daughter's life. That would be just his luck. Luke made slow progress to the elevator area but progress nonetheless. He swam up the flight of stairs to the tenth deck where it opened up to the open ocean. Luke, using his powers again, used the water to propel himself out of the water. He used a little too much force however, and he and Bryn shot up out of the ocean into the air. Luke turned their bodies so that his back landed on the top of the lifeboat. It knocked the wind out of him for a few moments.

"We're safe, Bryn," he whispered, feeling exhausted. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes showed how petrified she'd been. "Now I owe you two."

Bryn smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank the gods you're okay!" Annabeth exclaimed. Luke and Bryn turned their heads to face Mrs. Jackson. Both of them sheepishly separated themselves from each other. Annabeth noticed, however, and smirked. She was still pale, bruises prominent on her face, but she looked happy and on the way to a good recovery. Luke made Bryn get in the lifeboat first. He got in after. Bryn was tackled into a hug by Derek while Silena attacked Luke with a hug.

"Gods I was worried about you two!" Silena exclaimed.

"We're fine. Just tired," Luke told his sister nonchalantly.

"You four get some rest. Your mom and I will get us back to camp, okay?" Percy offered. None of the teenagers argued as they plopped down on the floor, with Silena and Bryn in the middle and Luke and Derek on the outside of them. The two husky puppies curled up next to Luke and Bryn. Within minutes, all of them were sawing logs.

When Luke woke up, his father was just pulling up to the shore of Camp Half-Blood. Looking out the small window, he saw all the campers waiting for them, cheering and smiling. He turned to his friends who were still asleep. Luke woke Silena up by poking her. She gave him the death glare and warned him she'd send a wave after him if he ever did that again. He snorted and told her to wake up Derek. Luke then woke up Bryn, who seemed extremely relieved to be back at camp.

"Remind me to never get on a ship again," she mumbled.

"I'll remember to not convince you so well," Luke joked.

"Shut up Sharkboy."

"Never Cat Woman." He grinned. They disembarked the boat onto the clean sands of Camp Half-Blood. The cheers were deafening as the kids surrounded them, hugging them. Luke laughed at their exuberance and also at how uncomfortable Bryn looked with all the attention she was getting. He maneuvered his way through the crowd next to her side. She looked up at him bashfully but stuck close. Luke caught a glimpse of his parents hugging Chiron; Chiron looked completely relieved that the Jacksons were alive and okay.

"Heroes!" Chiron shouted. It took a few minutes for people to calm down but it did happen. "I know we're all excited and thankful to have Luke, Silena, Derek, and Bryn back, along with Percy and Annabeth. Therefore, as a celebration, all activities are cancelled for the remainder of the day and we shall have a celebration tonight. And- hang on, where's Hannah?"

The crowd fell into an uncomfortable silence. The campers looked around. It was Bryn who spoke. "Chiron, why don't you allow for me, Luke, Silena, Derek, and Mr. and Mrs. Jackson to go clean up and get something to eat and then we'll tell the whole story."

The centaur looked at her curiously but agreed. The six demigods dashed off (with Luke and Bryn each taking a husky puppy with them), ready to get into clean clothes and eat something besides buffet food (not that the food hadn't been good). Luke took a quick shower but it was good enough to get all the dirt, grime, and sea water smell out of his hair. He changed into jeans and an orange camp T-shirt before heading outside to the camp fire area with is puppy that he still hadn't named. Derek and Percy were already there, conversing about something. Annabeth, Bryn, and Silena were still gone.

As if reading his son's mind, Percy said amusedly, "They're still taking showers and putting on makeup. You know how your mother and sister are. I can only imagine Bryn is the same way."

Campers started to come over, talking among themselves but not to the three boys. Ten minutes later, Bryn, Silena, and Annabeth made their appearance. Silena was in skinny jeans and a tank top that hugged her curves. Luke eyed Derek, making sure Derek didn't stare too much at Luke's little sister. Bryn opted for white shorts with a dark blue shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows. Annabeth was in jeans and a white tunic-style shirt.

"The divas are ready," Luke joked. It deserved him a slap on each arm from both Silena and Bryn. They sat down, facing all the campers who were waiting expectantly to hear the story and why Hannah wasn't with them. Luke started, starting with the cruise ship and how they had to call Poseidon so Bryn could get safe passage across the ocean, purposefully leaving out the part where Bryn was sick to her stomach just thinking about stepping foot on the ship. He explained how Poseidon could give them safe passage for six to seven days, but after that, Amphitrite and Triton could do whatever they wanted if they found the ship. Silena spoke up next, explaining how when they docked in Heraklion, they shopped for necessary items they might need on their trip to Milos. She continued to explain how when she, Bryn, and Hannah entered a convenience store, she was kidnapped right before there was an explosion in the building. Silena informed them she'd been knocked out and had woken up in a cave, completely unsure of where she was but that she had an idea. Here, Bryn took up the story, making the chase through the streets on motorcycles while being chased by four hydras seem like it happened every day. Of course, everyone was in awe anyways and laughed at the part where Luke threw pillow pets. She didn't elaborate much on her injury by the hydra acid and quickly moved on to the part where they were climbing at the volcano's side. When Bryn reached the part of the tunnel separating her and Luke from Derek and Hannah, she quickly explained that she and Luke found the rest of the Jacksons before allowing for Derek to finish the story. After Derek told the story about Bryn fighting Hannah and flying them out of the tunnel, Luke proceeded to tell them about the sinking cruise ship. There were looks of horror on all the camper's faces.

"So Hannah's turned evil," Chiron stated.

"Yes, sir. I don't know who she's serving or if she's acting on her own accord but she is a threat that needs to be regarded closely," Bryn said.

"We will deal with her later. I say for now we go enjoy the party the wood nymphs have set up," Chiron decided. The campers charged over to the pavilion where music started playing. Bryn disappeared to somewhere, but Luke figured she went to talk to someone, Chiron probably. Silena and Derek immediately became partners and started dancing with each other. No matter how rude Luke had been to Derek, Derek still hung around Silena. If he did that, Luke felt better about him dating his little sister because it proved to Luke (somewhat) that Derek didn't want to date Silena for just one reason.

He was currently watching one of the Ares kids start break dancing when he caught a glimpse of Bryn's blonde hair at the refreshments table. He finagled his way over there, sneaking up behind her and asking, "What are you doing?"

She whirled around, her hand in the air attempting to slap him

"Luke! Gods don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before and on the bright side, at least you didn't try to zap me into dolphin safe tuna," Luke laughed.

"Do it again and you might not be so lucky," she retorted, but her smile took the venom out of her statement.

"So why aren't you dancing?"

"Didn't want to."

"Well now you're going to." He grabbed her hands, dragging her onto the dance floor. The song was different for everyone who listened to it. Some people were slow dancing; others were jumping all around and going crazy. Luke led Bryn to the middle of the dance floor and put his hands on her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they slowly danced. The song, although slow, had a more upbeat tone to it. He recognized it as 'The Day Before You' by Rascal Flatts. He loved the band.

"Thank you for skipping over the part about my seasickness," Bryn said, looking up at him.

"Yeah of course, don't mention it. Thanks for skipping over the part where I kind of had a meltdown while you were unconscious."

"Anytime," she said with a grin.

"Hey, what should we name the puppies? I'm taking one home; I think Derek decided to take home the other."

"Neville and Luna. I think Luna is the one that likes you."

"I'm not going to argue. I like those names. Neville and Luna. Agreed," Luke declared. Right then, they heard Silena chattering excitedly. Looking over, they saw her hugging Derek who was gladly returning it.

"What's going on over there?" Luke queried.

"I think your sister just found out that they'll be going to the same school," Bryn mused.

"What?!"

"Your dad just hired Mr. Michaels as the vice president of his company. And Derek might've gotten expelled from his old school."

"What did he do?"

"Accidentally blew up his school's band room defending himself from an _empousa_."

"Dear gods!"

Silena came charging over to them with Derek behind her and before she could say anything, Luke said, "I know."

"That Derek's coming to our school?" Silena asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Yep. Hey, Derek, you play football?"

"Yeah, quarterback. Why?" Derek replied.

"I'm halfback. We're gonna make an awesome team," Luke said with a grin.

"Damn straight we are!" Derek exclaimed. "Hey Bryn, think you could convince your dad to let you spend one school year at the high school?"

"That would be awesome! We'd be the four musketeers and there would finally be a girl at school I genuinely like to hang out with," Silena added, making Bryn smile.

"Come on, you should do it! It'd be awesome!" Luke urged.

"Guys, first off, my father isn't the only issue. I'd have to convince Chiron as well and he'd be almost as bad as my dad. Second, where would I stay?" Bryn pointed out.

"You could stay with me. My parents love you; you're like the daughter they never had," Derek replied. "Come on. It's the last year of high school and you've been stuck at this camp for ages. Why don't you try it?"

"I- I don't know. I'll think about it okay? That's all I can do for now."

"School doesn't start for two weeks so you have time." Turning to Derek, Luke added, "Oh, and, uh, I guess I'd be okay if you dated my sister."

Silena and Derek both blushed profusely but Derek said, "Thanks Luke. I've kind of been planning on it."

"I know you have."

"Big brother protectiveness… Well this conversation turned awkward and before it can get any _more_ awkward, I'm going to go get a drink. Excuse me," Silena told them, slinking away. Derek naturally followed her like a lost puppy dog. It was amusing and cute all at the same time. He turned his head back to face Bryn, who was staring at his Camp Half-Blood necklace with a thoughtful expression. "Hey," he said softly, "What's on your mind?"

She looked up at him innocently. "Oh, just all that's happened. It's nothing."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going to happen to us?" Luke said. He didn't mean his relationship with her and Bryn understood that. He meant the world in general.

"To be honest, I don't know. There are so many things that could alter the future. But I do know one thing for certain."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

Bryn smiled. "I know that no matter what happens, I will always fight with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Endings are always so hard but this is only the beginning of something bigger andyouguysaregoingtohatemeatsomepointinthistrilogy but moving on to something else. I'm going to write a novella for <strong>_**UnKnown**_** and it'll be short, just a few chapters, but it's short stories about Luke and Bryn's relationship because it really develops over the year and y'all need to know that SO technically, there's going to be five books for the UnKnown series but two aren't main books. Anyways, moving on from that rant, PLEASE REVIEW! Especially since it's the last chapter! I can't believe this book is already finished! Well, again, REVIEW :)**

**Love,  
><strong>**Wisegirl502**


	21. Thanks

**Just a thanks chapter to all who reviewed, favorited, story-alerted, and the countries who read it :) Y'all deserve recognition!**

**First off, my amazing, awesome reviewers!**

**Imbetterthanyou239**

**SloppyJoe313**

**Percabeth-Is-Endless**

**Cabba**

**The Ice Within**

**Tarabatch**

**Indy**

**Percynico7638**

**Extatic Guest**

**xXShawtyXx**

**DEUSNK3**

**TheWall1706**

**Mysterious Onlooker**

**Gallifrey Dweller**

**Mary**

**Just Another Fanatic**

**Weird'sMyName**

**S. **

**Prankster105**

**Vivi007**

**Ka72ty**

**Avian Olympian**

**Amwolf**

**Germanprincessnini**

**Miette in the Rain**

**Im a half blood**

**Percabeth**

**Reading4Ever**

**ObsessiveDreamer**

**Bookwom909**

**Capw8543**

**CrazyPeanutAttack**

**Mysterysolvers1**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**Traversing**

**Starkid Rocks**

**Curiosity-driven**

**BrungxMexToxLife**

**PJAX51**

**Cheerleader115**

**PplusAforever**

**15Demigod15**

**SaguineIncendium**

**Forty-three different reviewers, y'all are all amazing and I hope I'll see you again by reviewing the future stories of this series :) And for all my guest reviewers, I thank y'all so much too! :)**

**Now for the people who favorited the story!**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**BeautiWind **

**BluelikesPink**

**BringxMexToxLife**

**Cabba**

**Capw8543**

**Carthage5**

**Gallifrey Dweller**

**Im a half-blood**

**KPtwistepghost**

**Lady Cooper**

**Lucky Guard**

**Luna George**

**MiraSaya16**

** Hutcherson120**

**PJAX51**

**Percabeth-Is-Endless**

**PercyJackson the dragonborn**

**PplusAforever**

**Reinier**

**SecretariatSoldier**

**SexyPinkBeast**

**SharonBR**

**SloppyJoe313**

**SlytherinPrincess233031**

**SyKoLiFe**

**TheDaughterOfPoseidon**

**The Ice Within**

**The Only Rebel**

**Unknown and anonymous**

**Validus Draco**

**Acciofandoms**

**Bulmettina**

**Cheerleader115**

**Curiosity-driven**

**Elliefs**

**Germanprincessnini**

**Pattersonfan**

**Potterblacklupin-4ever**

**Sellyfan12**

**Theasnboy69**

**Traversing**

**Thank you so much, all of you! Forty-two people who put the story on their favorites list; that is great!**

**Now for those you put the story on their story alerts :)**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted**

**Adept137**

**BeautiWind**

**BringxMexToxLife**

**Capw8543**

**CarryOnMyWaywardSonKansas**

**Carthage5**

**Chilie**

**DoctorHalfBlood**

**Draco5146**

**EmberLee31**

**Gallifrey Dweller**

**GoddessArtemis1999**

**Loves-To-Read09**

**Lovingyouu**

**Luna George**

**MargarethMidori chan**

**Miette in the Rain**

**MiraSaya16**

** Hutcherson120**

**Niff-Lover1998**

**Percabeth-Is-Endless**

**PercyJacson the dragonborn**

**PplusAforever**

**Rdr-Wrtr**

**Reading4Ever**

**Reinier**

**S. **

**ScarletRain94**

**SharonBR**

**SilverWOlf329**

**SloppyJoe313**

**SlytherinPrincess233031**

**Tarabatch**

**TheDaughterOfPoseidon**

**The Ice Within**

**Unique the BOSS**

**Unknown and anonymous**

**Vivi007**

**YasSch**

**Acciofandoms**

**Bookworm909**

**Bribaby716**

**Cbarbs**

**Ckies**

**Colanitre**

**Elliefs**

**Germanprincessnini**

**Imbetterthanyou239**

**Ka72ty**

**Kari-yugi**

**Koolkimoov**

**Mhalopoff**

**Mysterysolvers1**

**Pattersonfan**

**Percynico7638**

**Prankster105**

** . **

**Sportschic5646**

**Theasnboy69**

**You guys are the best! I've never had SIXTY people put one story on their story alerts. That is just awesome!**

**Finally, the countries that read the story :)**

**United States**

**Canada**

**United Kingdom**

**Australia**

**Greece**

**Germany**

**India**

**Singapore**

**Philippines**

**United Arab Emirates**

**Malaysia**

**New Zealand**

**South Africa**

**France**

**Netherlands**

**Brazil**

**Ireland**

**Belgium**

**El Salvador**

**Spain**

**Denmark**

**Mexico**

**Poland**

**Republic of Korea**

**Romania**

**Italy**

**Lebanon**

**Russian Federation**

**Bahrain**

**Indonesia**

**Israel**

**Austria**

**Hong Kong**

**Norway**

**China**

**Tunisia**

**Vietnam**

**Slovenia**

**Barbados**

**Czech Revar**

**Jordan**

**Pakistan**

**Thailand**

**Portugal**

**Switzerland**

**Oman**

**Paraguay**

**Qatar**

**Argentina**

**Lithuania**

**United Republic of Tanzania**

**Iceland**

**Bulgaria**

**Hungary**

**Jamaica**

**Sweden**

**Finland**

**Japan**

**Kenya**

**Taiwan**

**Dominican Revar**

**Honduras**

**Egypt**

**Turkey**

**Swaziland**

**Panama**

**Guernsey**

**Trinidad and Tobago**

**Belarus**

**Guam**

**Kuwait**

**Zaire**

**Puerto Rico**

**Really? Seventy-three countries? I'm not joking when I say even my story with the most chapters (**_**The Razgriz Aces**_** with forty something chapters), I did not have seventy-three countries reading it. I can't believe it :D**

**Well, for the record, this has been my favorite story to write so far because I have so much going for it and I have a really set idea about where this is going even though I know y'all are going to hate me sometime during the story but remember this: not everything is what it seems. Okay? Please keep reading even if it does make you mad because trust me, the third book is going to be full of twists and turns :D Hopefully I'll get to see your wonderful names reviewing the next story! Until next time!**

**Love, **

**Wisegirl502**


End file.
